


Jerome Valeska // Jeremiah Valeska // One-Shots

by PossessedJoker



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gotta love the valeskas, Humour, Joker - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, hurt comfort, oneshots, request, soft, valeksa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 49,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessedJoker/pseuds/PossessedJoker
Summary: Imagines book for Jerome Valeska and Jeremiah Valeska. Requests are open.Jerome, Jeremiah and any other characters from Gotham all belong to the writers.





	1. Jeremiah x Reader - My Queen

Darkness. My head swimming in darkness, my eyes flutter open, pitch black evading my vision. I don't know where I am. The last thing I remember is being sat with Jeremiah inside the massive maze we called home. I remember him telling me his plan, the plan of donning the mask of insanity and playing Bruce Wayne. I remember his chalk white skin, unnatural green eyes and blood red lips. Moving my arms, I moved to stand up, only for my arms to be restrained. For the first time since I woke up, I realised I was bound to a chair, a blind fold restricting my vision.

"She's awake!" I heard a distant voice roughly calling, footsteps descending closer to me. 

I felt my hair being yanked back, my head tilting up as grubby hands peeled the blind fold off my face. Squinting my eyes, the sudden light blinding, I sighed as I saw who my captors were. Jerome's followers, his cult. 

"Now what could you possibly want with little ol me?" I asked sarcastically, tilting my head slightly.

"Jerome liked you, ya know? As one of his last orders we are to drive Jeremiah to the brink of insanity. Ha. He wanted everything Jeremiah loves taken from him, that includes you."

The guy who spoke had a green and black mohawk, an insane grin on his face as he rasped out a laugh. I just rolled my eyes, knowing this pathetic guy was trying way too hard to be Jerome.

I knew for a fact I could get out of these restraint and kill all the followers within seconds. Just as I was getting bored, about to break the bonds, a flash came from behind me and the next thing I knew, I was slipping into unconsciousness. Who hits someone from behind? Idiots.

As my mind wandered back into the dark state, I reminisced on the old days and how I got here. I grew up in the circus, I was an acrobat from a young age. My parents were absentee meaning I had to stay with Lila, Jerome and Jeremiah. It was ok for a time, they were my best friends, until Jeremiah wanted to leave the circus. Even from a young age, I knew that Jeremiah was smart, so smart he had everyone thinking that Jerome was trying to kill him. Whilst Jerome was crazy, that much was obvious, I knew he would never have hurt Jeremiah. Me and Jeremiah were the only things he had, the only things he ever loved. So, when his uncle took Jeremiah away and dragged me with him, he snapped. Jeremiah was sent to some rich family, I was not. I was left on the streets, Lila never liked me so she didn't care where I went. After two years of living on the streets, someone finally took me in, his name was Ra's Al Ghul. I stayed with him for many years, I learnt everything from him. He taught me how to fight, how to deceive, how to be strong. He made me an assassin. I was his soft spot and when he died, it destroyed me, I had no where to go so I decided I would use my league training and find the Valeska boys once again. Jerome was locked up in Arkham after having come back to life, Jeremiah was locked away in a secret bunker. It was hard to find him, it was Ecco who finally took me to him. From there, I stayed with him. Slowly, I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me. Of course when he told me his plan for Gotham, I was all in. Gotham had took the only father figure I ever had away from me. I was against his idea of working with Bruce Wayne, the boy who murdered Ra's, but I agreed when he said we could make him pay at some point. The last thing that pops up to my mind, was last night as we sat cuddled up and then he left to complete the final stages of his reveal. I remember expertly painting his pale face, making him seem normal, I was a expert in disguises. That's the last thing I remember, then darkness.

Groaning, I felt my body being dragged as I slowly awoke from my forced slumber. Quickly scanning my surroundings, I realised I was in a crypt in the cemetery. That's where Jeremiah was going with Brucie. Retching my arm free from a tight grip, I spun around and snapped the neck of the follower who was yanking me forwards. Turning and kicking another follower, I pulled a small knife from up my sleeve and stabbed them though the neck, blood splattering on my face. Racing around to the other, I suddenly felt an agonising pain shoot through my abdomen causing me to fall to my knees. That bastard shot me!

"No! Idiot! Jerome wanted her kept alive!" I heard one of the followers yell angrily, then another gun shot as the follower was killed.

Feeling hands grab my arms and pull me up, I tried to yank away but I didn't have enough strength. The bullet hole in my stomach bleeding rapidly, I stumbled as they continued to drag me through the tunnels. When they stopped suddenly, I fell against the body holding me, my eyes close to closing. 

Hearing a sharp intake of breathe and a low chuckle, I knew Jeremiah was here, "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to take what's not yours?"

"Jerome's orders. Everything you love will be taken from you, just like you took everything he loves from him! Jerome forever!" I could hear the followers start chanting about Jerome, but I couldn't concentrate as I was slowly fading in and out. 

A gun shot rang out over the muffled yells and chants, causing the whole crypt to go silent. Then another, And another. And another.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

The grip of my arms released and I collapsed to the ground, unable to stand on my own, groaning weakly as I hit the solid stone. Suddenly arms wrapped around my bleeding form, cradling me to a warm chest. I could feel a comforting hand on my cheek and a firm hand pushing into my wound, halting the blood flow as best as possible. Opening my eyes slightly, I looked up and smiled as I saw Jeremiah. His odd green eyes filled with worry as he continued to put pressure on my gun shot wound.

"Hey! Hey Y/N! Stay awake! Common, I didn't do all this just for you to die! Ecco!" He shouted desperately as his pale face searched the room for the blonde in hope she could help me.

"I'm here." Hearing my best friend's voice, my smile brightened slightly. 

Kneeling down next to me and Jeremiah, Ecco's eyes searched my wound. She was still in the jester suit I had made her, only now it was bloody. 

"What are you doing?!" Hearing Jeremiah question, I looked at him to see Ecco tearing his suit jacket off and quickly unbuttoning his shirt. My eyes widened as I saw her rip his shirt from him, leaving him shirtless, I would blush if I hadn't lost so much blood.

"I need something to tie off her wound, unless you want her to bleed to death!" She snarked as she tied the shirt around me tightly causing me to whimper slightly before I once again fell unconscious.

"Hey no, Y/N you need to stay awake!" It was too late though, I had already succumbed to sleep.

 

 

"Y/N? Y/N can you hear me?" Peeling my eyelids open, looking around I realised I was laying on the sofa in Jeremiahs back up bunker. 

"J? What happened?" I asked, sitting up and wincing before feeling Jeremiah gently push me back down onto the sofa. Looing down and seeing a row of stitches in my stomach, I started to remember what happened to me.

"Those moronic idiots decided to kidnap you. Apparently Jerome wanted the last laugh. I swear, when I get my hands on the few remaining members of his cult, they will wish they were never born." He started to describe all the violent acts he would do in retaliation for hurting me, making me giggle slightly.

"It's cute when you're protective of me. It's also incredibly hot when you are mad."

Leaning down, he smirked before kissing me passionately.

"Nobody hurts my Queen and gets to live."


	2. Jerome x Reader - Oh I like you doll!

Jerome Valeska was one hell of a showman. From her spot on top of one of the buildings, she gazed through the sniper at the ginger maniac. Watching as he danced around the stage, taunting his twin and Bruce, she smirked. His plan was going perfectly, her plan was falling into place. She had watched him for weeks, months even. You see, she had been abandoned by the league she once called family, by Ra's who she once called a father, they said she was insane. She didn't like that word, she was a visionary, not insane. Jerome had intrigued her, his madness and ability to cause beautiful chaos. In the time she had spent watching him, she came to the conclusion they were extremely similar. Both her and Jerome had been abandoned by the people they loved, both labelled crazy, and they both had a catastrophic vision for Gotham city.

She flinched as she was pulled out of her thoughts by a gunshot, eyes widening as she saw Jim Gordon shoot Jerome in the shoulder. She had an annoying tendency of getting lost in her thoughts. Positioning her rifle, she went to shoot Jimbo, being blocked by Firefly attacking him with her flamethrower. Quickly turning her attention back to Jerome, she watched as he crawled backwards towards the mayor. Activating the deadmans switch, Jerome frowned as nothing happened, angrily pushing all the buttons. Realising that Gordon must have found a way to block the signal, she tilted her rifle up slightly and shot the mayor through the head. Jerome grinning sadistically as his eyes searched for the souce of the shot, rolling off the stage and running away as Jim started to run towards him. Expertly swinging the gun onto her back, she jumped down the building and ran along the edge as she followed Jerome down alleyways.

Watching Jerome frantically ring someone, she glanced up at the approaching blimb, glad of the gas mask she had strapped to her hip. She did not want to be infected by Jerome's genius laughing gas. 

She lost him as he limped into a building, knowing he was going to make his way to the roof though she continued to run, leaping of the edge and swinging onto the very top of the building Jerome was in. Pulling herself up, she crouched on the ledge that shadowed the rooftop and watched as Jerome raced to the edge of the roof with Gordon following.

"Hands up!" Jim yelled as he aimed his handgun at Jerome, who had stopped on the edge of the building, looking up at the blimb whilst cradling his injured arm. 

"Beautiful isn't she?" Jerome asked drawing Gordon's attention to the blimb.

"Just give me a second, gotta call the pilot, tell him he's in position." Jerome began once again as he pulled out his phone.

Her eyes narrowed into slits as she watched Jim shoot Jerome's arm, the bullet grazing his wrist, causing him to drop the phone onto the ledge as the pilot called out. Knowing she didn't have much time, she gave the signal for her companion to get ready as she switched to a hand gun filled with her own personal toxin.

Jerome laughed breathlessly, "It doesn't matter. Too late anyway. BOMBS AWAY!" 

As soon as he yelled the command, she raised her arm and shot Gordon in the neck. She watched him stumble forward slightly, frowning before dropping his gun and collapsing.

"What?" Jerome looked around,not having planned that.

Knowing now was her time to reveal herself, she dropped down from the crouched position, landing on her feet next to the door to the building. Jerome's eyes widening comically at her sudden appearance.

"You're welcome. He was about to shoot you...again." Darting forwards as she saw him swaying slightly from the blood loss, she grabbed onto his tie and pulled him off the ledge before he could fall.

Falling forwards, barely catching himself from faceplanting the floor, Jerome looked up confused and amazed, "And who are you?"

"Y/N. Now hurry, that dart won't keep him out long. My own special toxin, makes the victim hallucinate multiple scenarios and leaves them extremely confused. I gave him a small dosage, would hate to kill him too soon. I'll give you a choice, you can die here and now by falling to your death like you planned or I can fake it and you can come with me and finally give Gotham what it deserves, along with your brother."

"How?" Jerome glanced towards Jim's crumpled form, contemplating the mysterious woman's proposition.

"You can come out now." She glanced backwards and watched as her companion came out of his hidding place.

Jerome stuttered as he saw the identical copy of himself standing there before laughing loudly, "I must be crazier than I thought."

"This is my...friend, Clayface. He has the ability to completely mimic anyone he sees. We have a small arrangement. He takes your place and falls and I leave his family alone. So what do you say? Wanna have some fun?"

"Oh, I like you doll." Jerome smirked at her, clasping his hand onto his bleeding shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes. Go on. Jump and I'll let your precious daughter go." She said, watching as the Jerome replica stepped onto the ledge, tilting her head as a thought suddenly came to her, "Oh wait! I almost forgot. Gotta make it seem real to Jimbo."

Firing a gun filled with real bullets at him, she and Jerome watched as it hit him in the stomach and he fell back over the edge, landing on top of a car.

Laughing giddily, Jerome leaned over the edge to look, "Better him than me."

"He'll wake up soon. We've got to go." She watched as Jerome stumbled and almost collapsed, racing forward again and grabbing him before he could collapse.

"Huh. Let's go dollface. We're gonna have so much fun!" Jerome giggled as he leaned heavily into her side as she lead him to her hidden, sleek black car.

Speeding off to her hideout, she smirked and looked over to a laughing Jerome, a manic laugh leaving her blood red lips.

"I can't wait, ginger."


	3. Jerome x Reader - Monster Part 1

Monster. That's what everyone calls her. They spit the word at her, hiss it like a snake. She had been called many things in her life, crazy, insane, psycho. She had been called a monster many times before, but it never used to bother her, all monsters are human after all. Except, was she even still human? The thought often came to mind. Was she human? Or a monster? Shaking her head, clearing all disturbing thoughts, she focused on the task at hand. Finding Jerome. She had found Dwayne? No...Dwight? Dwight. He was leading a cult in Jerome's name, so he instantly recognised her, even with the differences to her appearance. You see Indian Hill hadn't just made her a monster, but it had also made her look like a monster. Her once chocolate brown hair was now a midnight black, her once sky blue eyes were now a black, soulless pit, her entire eyeball was pitch black which made her have to wear contacts in public. 

When she met Dwight, she gave him all the information she stole from Doctor Strange and he figured out how to resurrect Jerome. To say she was overjoyed would be an understatement. Except, the idiot was falling to do it and the cops were approaching fast. Trying to buy him some time to bring back Jerome, she pulled up her hood, covered her face, and travelled into the shadows to distract Jim Gordon. 

That's why people said she was a monster, because of her new appearance and abilities. She could become a shadow, move in the dark unseen and make the shadows bend to her will. 

When she arrived back to Dwight, having stalled the cops, she found him gone and Jerome without a face. That's how she got here, now. She had been hunting Dwight until she saw Jerome, now alive and well with his face stapled on, blow him up on live TV. Then came the blackout. It was perfect for her. 

Standing on top of Wayne Enterprises, she stepped forward and fell off the edge. Her black trench coat billowed out around her as she plummeted to the ground, however instead of splatting on the cold, hard ground she went through it and into the shadows. She revelled in her shadow form, it was freeing and she loved it. The feeling of being weightless and untouchable thrilling. She zig zagged throughout the city faster then humanly possible until she came across a huge power plant type building with a massive clown face as the opening. To her, this screamed Jerome.

Materialising into her human form again, she glanced down at her attire and then back at the vast amount of followers rushing in. She didn't exactly blend in. They all wore multi-coloured outifts, fit for a circus. She wore black leather pants, black doc martins, a black corset and her black trench coat. Her completely black attire suited her abilities perfectly and made being stealthy that much easier. Pulling her hood up to cloak her face, she tilted her head down and entered the insane circus with an insane grin to match. 

Gazing around she let a small, sinister giggle slip out of her lips. Multiple carnival games were dotted around everywhere, humans being the victims. Watching as someone hurled a dart at an old woman, she snorted as it hit her arm and she whimpered pathetically. 

Carrying on, she searched for her beloved red head. Realising that she wouldn't be able to find him in this madness, she travelled through the shadows and landed on top of one of the stalls. Calmly walking along the top of the game booths, she finally spotted him. His red hair shining brightly, a black and red straw hat that suited his all white costume held loosely in his hand. She crouched not far from him, still out of sight, and watched. She loved him. He was the only person she ever loved. That is why she didn't want to reveal herself, she was scared he wouldn't like the new her. 

He was stood with Bruce Wayne, which was no surprise as Jerome was obsessed with killing the young billionaire. Brucie, horrified, was glancing at the games in disgust as Jerome leant against a railing grinning at him. 

"Get him! Squash her! Get the old lady! No, the fat guy! Put your back into it!" Jerome yelled encouragements to one of his followers who was playing whack-a-mole with people. He laughed as he finally managed to hit someone, blood flying everywhere as Bruce flinched at the sight. 

"Well, we're off to a good start," Jerome began as he placed his hat on his head, covering his fiery locks, "What do you say, Bruce? Want to have some fun before the main event?"

Jerome gestured forward as two men dressed in clown paint grabbed Bruce and made him walk as Jerome leaned over to another guy.

"Hey, you. I've been dead for awhile. Not really up to date. So all I want to know, is where is Y/N?" She froze as he spoke her name, glad her still cared about her.

"Well...uh...you see boss, when you died...Jim Gordon sent her to Arkham. The last anyone heard, she was sent to Indian Hill, I assume she got out with Fish and the rest of the freaks." The guy stuttered, clearly scared of Jerome. She froze as she heard the word 'freaks', frowning angrily. Fish was her friend before she died and she didn't like people disrespecting her friends.

She could see Jerome tense up at the word as well, before he clenched his jaw and continued, "Indian Hill?"

"Uh...yeah. Doctor Strange was taking inmates and, you know, experimenting on them and stuff. Fish Mooney broke a bunch of them out before she died. Y/N was one of them."

She tensed even more, this guy was making Jerome think she was a monster. Growling angrily, Jerome pointed at the guy making him flinch, "FIND HER!"

The coward fumbled and ran away as Jerome composed himself and walked towards Bruce who was getting his face painted like a sad clown. She sighed, wishing she could reveal herself, her emotions bothering her. She didn't have to worry about emotions before Jerome. Standing she followed him, wanting to be as close as possible.

"Got to be honest, Bruce. You don't make the worlds funniest clown." His voice sounded distorted to her ears, clearly the effects of being stabbed in the throat.

"...But, we can fix that." Jerome began in a giddy tone, moving his knife to Bruce's mouth before turning and abruptly stabbing a clown in the stomach.

Groaning the clown grabbed his stomach before Jerome dug his finger into the wound, collecting blood and drawing a frown on Bruce's face with it.

"Ah, shut up you big baby! Now, let's turn that frown upside down." She giggled slightly, freezing as Jerome's head popped up. She vanished just as he spun in her direction with a hopeful look before frowning when he saw nothing. That was too close. 

 

 

 

"Is there a plan for all this madness?" Bruce asked disgusted as Jerome placed his arm around his shoulders, dragging him forward. 

"These people don't want a plan, they want an excuse. The mother who dreams of strangling her child. The husband who wants to stab his wife. All they want is someone to tell them, 'Do it! Kill them. It doesn't matter.' It doesn't. Oh, I love this game!" Jerome laughed walking forward and grabbing a ball from someone. She had to walk behind them, keeping her distance. The amount of light from the games surrounding them made it impossible for her to find a hiding place, so instead she simply walked behind them whilst keeping her head down. She was always incredibly stealthy, she had no doubt in her ability to mix in with the crowd and stay hidden. 

"You won't get away with it." Bruce muttered as Jerome walked back and aimed the ball towards the target. The man sitting above the piranha tank, visibly terrified, started to plead for his life. 

"Already did. Now, shush. I need to concentrate." Jerome chuckled before he prepared to throw. 

"A few dozen maniacs can't keep the city hostage forever." She sighed, ignoring Bruce and waiting excitedly for Jerome to throw, knowing he wouldn't miss. He never misses.

"Well duh." Jerome drawled as he went to throw, Bruce interrupting him again.

"So, what's the point?" Bruce hurried to ask, trying to stall and save the mans life. 

"The point? The point is that all these people out here, looting, robbing, killing. They're the people who wash your car, who pour your coffee, who take out your trash. And what happened the moment the lights went out? They showed their true faces. They showed how quickly they want to open up your rich boy veins and bathe in your blue blood. THAT is the point."

"That's not true. There are good people in Gotham." Bruce spoke confidently, taking a step closer to Jerome, causing Jerome to laugh hysterically. A smirk playing on her face as she watched him laugh.

"Like who? The sheep who lock their doors and crawl under their beds? Face it kid, Gotham has no heroes." Jerome hissed, his tilting his head towards Bruce, intimidatingly. 

She growled slightly as Bruce shoved Jerome just as he threw the ball causing him to miss. His followers quickly latching onto him. Shaking her head at what she was about to do, she formed a small ball in her hand, making it out of a small amount of shadows. 

"Foul! He pushed me! Did you see that?!" Jerome accused angrily as he pointed to Bruce.

"You want to kill someone, let's get on with it! Come on!" Bruce pulled against the arms restraining him, trying to taunt Jerome away from the man.

She could tell what Jerome was about to do as he faked yawned, aiming at the target herself, "You're so boring, Bruce."

Just as Jerome was about to hit the target with his hand, she hurled the dark ball, hitting the target dead on, the terrified man falling to his doom. 

"NO!" Bruce flinched, watching the man be eaten alive.

"What an aim! Who threw that?!" Jerome searched his surroundings, she slipped away before he could see her, proud of her work.

"Huh. Sorry." Jerome sarcastically spoke to Bruce, curious about the mysterious person, as Bruce continuously tried to save the man.

Bruce slumping backwards in defeat when they saw blood fill the tank. Jerome clapping in excitement.


	4. Jerome x Reader - Monster Part 2

She wandered around for a bit, not wanting to be found out by Jerome yet, only returning to him when the crowd gathered around the stage. Jerome, now dressed in a ring leader outfit, strutted onto the stage with a megaphone. Not being able to see properly over the crowds, she materialised on top of the huge ferris wheel. It had been turned off, the lights dimmed, ready for Jerome's performance meaning she wouldn't be seen. 

The crowd went wild, chanting his name as Jerome appeared. Showmanship naturally coming to him. 

"Here ye, here ye, gather round. The show is about to...BEGIN!" It was obvious that Jerome was loving the attention, feeding off it. 

She quickly grew agitated however, when Jerome silenced the crowd only to have one person keep laughing and yelling. She smiled relieved when Jerome shot him in the back. 

"SHUT UP! That's better." He chuckled his sinister laugh before facing the crowd again. He noticed a dark silhouette figure on top of the ferris wheel, ignoring it as he figured it was probably just the lights. 

"Well, I think we can all agree that tonight was a rousing success. We brought this miserable city to its knees. So, how to thank the best darn cult of fanatics a messiah like myself could ever hope for? I give you..." He spoke, the crowd cheering before pointing to the red curtains at the end of the stage, a drumroll sounding. He rolled his eyes when nothing happened. 

"CUE!" He yelled annoyed, the two followers by the curtain uttering an apology before wheeling Bruce out handcuffed to a pole. 

"I give you the climax of our festivities. The billionaire prince of Gotham. Bruuuuuce Wayne! Well, what do you say Bruce? Should we end the night with a bang? Or better yet...a BOOM?" Jerome gestured as a canon was brought up, aimed at Bruce causing her to finally release the laugh which had been bubbling up all night, excited to see him be blown up.

The crowd started to chant 'BOOM' as Jerome danced around the stage. The only thing he was thinking, was how much better it would be if his Queen was with him. Pushing the thoughts to the side, he knew he would find Y/N later.

Bending down he picked up and lugged a heavy cannon ball over to the canon, ceremoniously dropped it into the canon.

"All right. What's next?" He asked as he gestured to a follower who handed him a bucket of knives. She sighed giddily as she watched him, wishing she could just face her stupid fears and be with him. She knew in her heart that he would still care for her, but the word 'monster' had been drilled into her head for over a year.

"Death by a thousand cuts? Very poetic. I like that." Jerome pointed a knife at the follower in praise before dumping them all in the canon.

"Nailed it." She giggled at his pun as he poured a bucket of nails in next. Grabbing a bag of popcorn from the seat under her, she started happily munching on them as she watched the show. 

"All right, folks. This is very important. Whatever you do, please try this at home. Preferably on a family member." He looked to the audience serious before breaking the act and releasing a manic laugh, running and jumping onto the cannon, straddling it.

"Whoo! You ready partner?" He cheered, putting on a show for his audience. She froze however as she saw Jimbo and Alfred sneaking up to the crowd, guns held tightly. 

Jumping up, she pulled out her own gun and shot the sky, alerting Jerome before jumping off the massive wheel and making her way to him. Guess it's finally time to reveal herself. She would do anything to keep him safe. Anything. 

"Detective Gordon! You're just in time for the big finish!" Jerome cheered, waving at him as the crowd silenced. Sliding off the canon as Gordon drew nearer. 

She was halfway through the thick crowd when the swat teams rushed in, the building breaking into chaos. Rolling her eyes, she shot a guy in the head when he rushed into her, nearly knocking her over. When she finally made it to the side of the stage, Jerome was gone and so was Bruce, the pole destroyed. Her annoyance rising rapidly, she switched to her shadow form, it now dark enough for her, and once again searched for Jerome. 

 

 

Eyes widening, she froze as she saw Jerome stumble out of the house of mirrors with his face half hanging off and a piece of broken glass clutched in his gloved hand, Bruce stood with Alfred as Gordon prepared to shoot Jerome.

Faster than she had ever travelled before, she materialised in front of Gordon. With her back to Jerome and her hood still up, she smirked at Gordon. Flinching back at her sudden appearance Jim aimed his gun at her instead of Jerome. 

"Who are you?!" She tilted her head up, letting him see his face. 

He gasped in shock and horror, stumbling back a step as he saw her demonic eyes, "Aw, I'm hurt. Don't you remember me Jimbo? You're the one who sentenced me to this when you sent me to Arkham."

"Y/N?!" Bruce questioned in shock, she heard Jerome's sharp intake of breathe.

"At least someone recognises me. Hiya Brucie! Quite a show. Shame you didn't go BOOM!" She laughed as she heard Jerome approaching her from behind. 

Seeing Jim raise his gun again, she used her abilities and chocked him. A thick, black tendril of smoke rose from the shadows and wrapped around his neck as her hand raised and tightened into a fist.

Knowing she needed to help Jerome, she turned slightly, covering her face again and latched onto his arm. Once she got a hold of his arm, she transported him with her as she travelled and arrived at her secret hideout. Stumbling as they arrived, she had never travelled in her shadow form with anyone before.

Dropping him, she sighed and went to get the first aid kit to fix his face. He grabbed her hand before she could leave the room however, spinning her around to face him. She bumped into his chest as he towered over her. Quickly ducking her head she tried not to let him see her eyes. 

"Y/N?" Jerome asked in a gentle voice that he only used with her, "Why won't you look at me?"

"...I'm a monster, Jerome. After you died, I was sent back to Arkham. Strange took a liking to me. Gave me these...powers. I don't want you to see what he made me. I only have you, I can't lose you." She cried out, scared for the second time in her life. The first being when she saw Galavan stab him.

His hands came up, cupping her cheeks as her pulled down her hood and made her look at him. His only reaction was a slight intake of breathe and a small chuckle. 

"You're beautiful Y/N. Guess we both look different now, ha. I've got a stapled on face, you have black eyes. You were all I could think about when I came back. I was worried that Galavan had killed you as well." He whispered whilst gazing lovingly into her eyes. 

He was the only thing she loved, and she was the only thing he loved.

"Jerome..."

"Shh." He cut her off, smashing his lips into hers before pulling away and groaning slightly.

"Uh...help a guy out would ya?" He laughed breathlessly as he gestured to his face.

"Oh, I've missed you J." She laughed, pushing him down onto the sofa before grabbing a needle and fixing his face.

Now that they were back together, Gotham had better watch out.


	5. Jeremiah x Reader - I’m here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by phantombiter
> 
> Trigger Warning: Bullying, self harm.

"Ugly."

"Slut."

"Bitch."

"Pathetic."

The names raced around her head, a non stop loop. Silent tears rolled down her face as she stared into the mirror, hating what she saw. It was a constant for her, to be called those names, to be shoved and beaten down. She never told Jeremiah, she didn't want to burden him with her problems. 

Gently picking up the small blade, she stared at her reflection in the mirrored surface. Rolling up her long sleeves, she added more scars onto her scarred wrists. For her a blank canvas which she could paint on.

"Y/N? I'm back! Where are you?" Dropping the tiny razor, flinching as she cut deeper than she meant to, she froze as she heard his voice. She couldn't let him see her like this.

Quickly wrapping a clean, white bandage around her arm, she hazardly pulled down her sleeves and shoved the razor under the sink where it would not be found. Racing to wipe away her tears, she painted a fake smile and walked out to greet Jeremiah.

She found him in his office, the maze they lived in easy for her to navigate around after having memorised it. Jumping into his arms, she dug her head into his neck as he hugged her.

"Hey! You're back." She smiled at him, pulling away and kissing him passionately.

"Yeah, everything is set. The plan for Bruce is ready. Shouldn't be long now." She knew everything about his plans for the city and for Bruce Wayne. She knew he was slightly unhinged, but she din't care. She loved him and she knew he loved her.

"Do you want to watch a movie? Ecco has gone home, and I've missed you." Jeremiah questioned, caressing her cheeks softly.

"Yeah!" Dragging him by the arm, she made it to their room and turned the tv on. Quickly placing her favourite movie into the slot, she pushed him down onto the bed and snuggled into his side. He laughed at her enthusiasm and yanked the fluffy blanket around them.

About half way through the movie Y/N was slowly starting to fall into a deep sleep, drowsily trying to keep her eyes open and stay awake. Smiling lovingly at her, Jeremiah started to play with her hair, knowing it would send her straight to sleep. He didn't say anything, but he was growing increasingly worried for her. Recently, she had been off, especially when she would come back from University. Whilst everyone may believe he was a pyschopath unable to have feelings, he did love her. Y/N is he only person he ever loved or cared about. Sure he liked Ecco, but he would kill her if he had to. He would do anything for Y/N. Anything. He would die for her. The thought of anything making her upset caused his blood to boil and his need to kill someone rise.

Gently grabbing the remote, he switched the tv off and slipped down in the bed so that her head was resting on his chest. Smiling at her for a final time, his eyes shut as he drifted off to sleep. The quiet sounds of her breathing filling his ears and lulling him to sleep.

 

Waking up, he glanced at the clock to see it read 7:30 before glancing down at Y/N who was still sleeping peacefully on his chest. Caressing her hair, he prepared to wake her until he saw something that made his blood run cold. Gingerly grabbing her wrist, he lifted the oversized shirt to see bloody bandages wrapped around them. His breathe hitched, tears welled in his eyes as he realised what this means. Quickly shaking her awake he grabbed her shoulders and made her look into his eyes urgently.

"What? What time is it?" She asked, glancing around in confusion at being abruptly awakened.

"What is this?!" He cried, lifting her wrist causing her to wince slightly.

"Umm." Looking anywhere but him, she tried to think of some excuse to save her from having to tell the shameful truth.

"Look at me." He spoke gently, scared to break her as he grabbed her chin as lifted her head so their eyes would meet.

"Why did you do this? Please."

"I..I ju-just couldn't take it Jer. I couldn't." The flood gates opened as hot ters rolled down her rosy cheeks, dripping onto his hand as she stuttered.

"Take what? Y/N what couldn't you take? Talk to me baby." Wiping her tears away, he stared into her eyes scared.

"Th-the girls. In my class. They are right. I'm ugly. Im pathetic. I don't deserve you." She hiccuped as she tried to pull away from him, causing him to gently but firmly pull her into a hug, holding her to his chest as he rocked her back and froth.

"Listen to me. I don't give a shit what they said Y/N. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met. You are everything to me. You are a goddess, you are so beautiful. If anything, I don't deserve you. Who told you those things?" Trying to stop himself from growling, he formed a plan in his head as he waited for her to tell him who bullied her.

After she told him the names, he spent the day trying to remind her of how amazing she is and trying to get her to want to stop hurting herself. When she finally fell asleep in his embrace, he gently set her down before dashing to his office and grabbing his gun. Shrugging on his purple suit jacket, he made his way to the dorms of Y/N's university. Most of the students would stay in dorm rooms, Y/N wished to stay with him however and he loved the fact she wanted to stay. He had contanced Ecco, telling her to meet him at the dorms and to bring some duct tape. He was going to surprise Y/N with the best gift he could think of. Skipping up the steps, he saw Ecco stood waiting patiently.

"Ecco. Thank you for coming. I need some help with something. Some pathetic girls have been hurting Y/N and I can't have anyone hurting my baby. Did you bring the tape?"

Ecco's eyes darkened slightly, hating the fact anyone who hurt Y/N. Whilst she was not that close to Jeremiah's girlfriend, she did still care about her. She lifted the roll of duct tape, watching as a sinister grin grew on his pale face.

"Come on." He gestured for Ecco to follow him, quickly finding the room number that he was told the girls lived in. Making a hand gesture, he watched as Ecco skilfully picked the lock, the creaky door swinging open. 

Walking forward silently, he glared at the three sleeping girls, hurrying to tape their mouths before they woke. Their eyes widening in fear as they woke to find him stood with a gun pointed at them.

"Hello girls. I hear you've been saying some stuff about Y/N? You see, she's really upset about that and I don't like it when she is upset." Darting forward, he smashed the butt of the gun into the blondes head, knocking her unconscious immediately. Ecco quickly knocking out the other two as they cried in fear. 

Roughly yanking the blonde up, the one who seemed to be the leader out of the three, he threw he over his shoulder as he latched onto the ankle of one of the other girls. Nodding to the other girl, he watched as Ecco lifted her over her shoulder aswell.

"Let's go before someone sees us. I can't wait to show Y/N!"

 

When Y/N woke, she sighed sadly seeing the bed next to her empty. Considering grabbing a razor and continuing her unhealthy habit, she paused as she remembered Jeremiah's words that encouraged her that she did not need to do that and he would help her. Wanting to at least try and please Jeremiah, she ran into the bathroom and flushed the razor down the toilet before she could think otherwise and use it. Startled she spun around as she heard a clapping coming from the doorway, seeing Jeremiah leant against the doorframe.

"Well done, I'm proud of you." He whispered, walking forward and wrapping her shaking body into a hug.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered out, trying her hardest not to cry into his shoulder, trying to be stong for him.

"Come on. I've got you a present!" He pulled away, leading her into his office with a manic smile playing at his blood red lips. She frowned slightly, confused as to why he was so happy.

"What are you-" She paused as she saw three figures tied to chairs, black bags over their heads.

"Ta-da! Your present." Jeremiah smiled at her, watching her reaction.

"I-I don't understand. What is this?" She questioned, taking a step closer to the tied figures. The girls cried out as they heard footsteps and talking, their cries muffled by the gags.

"It always makes me feel better to kill my frustrations. I know you've never killed anyone before, but there's a first for everything." Jeremiah grinned as he yanked the bags off their heads, revealing the girls to Y/N.

Gasping, she stepped back scared of the girls who so mercilessly bullied her. Seeing her scared face, Jeremiah frowned before plunging a shiny knife into one of the girls hearts, the others screaming behind the gags. Flinching slighlty, Y/N watched on curious and glad to see the death of one of her tormentors.

"Look Y/N, I know you're scared, you've never done this before. I'm here for you though, okay? I'm here and I'll help you." He spoke softly, guiding her forward and placing the knife into her shaking hand before plunging it into one of the remaining girls chest.

Laughing slighlty, she smiled up at Jeremiah with blood splattered on her cheek, "I-I never knew it could be so fun.

Kissing her deeply, he let go of her hand and whispered into her ear whilst wrapping his hands around her waist, "It's okay. Go on, you can kill her by yourself. I know you can do this Y/N."

"This is for making me insecure, bitch!" She spat at the blonde before slashing her throat as Jeremiah hugged her from behind.

Stumbling back, she gasped as the realisation of what she just did hit her. "Oh my god! What did I do?!"

"Hey Y/N! It's okay, you did the right thing. She hurt you, made you doubt yourself, put you down. She deserved it. I'm so proud of you. I love you." He cupped her cheeks, not caring about the blood on both of their hands.

"She deserved it." Y/N whispered, watching as he nodded his head at her in comfirmation.

"Thank you Jer. I love you." She smiled, gazing into his bright green eyes.

"I love you too, beautiful." He whispered back before crashing his lips into hers.


	6. Jeremiah x Reader - Wayne Part 1

He was a masterpiece. A beautiful, psychotic piece of art. She admired him and his work. She admired the way he toyed with little Brucie.

 

Sat perched on the roof of the beaten down building, she used her phone and expertly hacked into Jeremiah's cameras. Seeing how hard the security system was to hack, a smirk pulled at her red lips, realising that Jeremiah must be very smart to have been able to make such a complex system.

 Before her little incident, she was homeschooled by the very best. She was taught everything from hacking to how to handle weapons. Her parents always favoured her brother, they always said he would become the head of the company some day. Her parents wanted her to gain as much knoweledge in security and protection as possible so that she could protect her brother as he became head of the billion dollar company. She despised that. She didn't want to be a body guard for her little brother, she wanted to rule. That's why she snapped. That's why she was sent away. 

On her 17th birthday she snapped. She had enough. She used the skills that her parents had drilled into her and massacred all of Brucie's friends. She was going to go after her parents next but Fish, the only person she ever trusted, gave her up. The GCPD had put out a bounty on her arrest, anyone who gave information on the mysterious serial killer would get a large sum of money. She knew however, that Fish did not truly give her up for the money. No, she gave her up for her fling with Harvey Bullock. 

Her parents couldn't have the family name tarnished so they sent her away, out of Gotham, to an Insane Asylum. At least it wasn't Arkham, thats what she would always tell herself.

After a year of being in that hell hole, she got news that her dear old parents been murdered in an alley way, the news caused tears to stream down her face as she laughed psychotically. She had to be sedated however when she learned that Bruce had been spared and she threw a fit. The news that her brother survived caused her to kill three guards with a spoon, an accomplishment she was very proud of. 

Her parents passing left Bruce in charge of Wayne Enterprises. It also left him in charge over what happened to her. Clearly still traumatised over her actions, he ordered he to be kept locked up under higher security. That made her angry. 

After years of imprisonment, she finally managed to escape, causing a riot and slipping out dressed as a nurse. She immediately raced to Gotham, wishing to finally get to kill her brother. She was pleasantly surprised to find her brother already being tormented by a pale ginger psychopath. 

That's how she got here, hacking into cameras and watching Bruce scream for Alfred.

"Ah Brucie, long time no see." She muttered as she watched him fight some laughing guy, screaming about Alfred. Deducing he was hallucinating Alfred, she snickered. She never liked the butler, he always ignored her.

She got bored fast however when the real Alfred showed up and saved him along with some girl who she assumed was Bruce's girlfriend. Annoyance coating her features, a sigh escaping her plump lips, she stood up and made her way to her sleek black motorcycle which she had hid in the shadows, not wanting to be detected. Driving away from the building at top speeds as she thought about her next move.

She knew that she couldn't just waltz up to Bruce and kill him, he had too much protection. Instead, she settled on finding the guy who almost tipped Bruce into insanity. She was going to find Jeremiah Valeska. 

 

Jeremiah was all over Gotham news, promising to blow up the city so she knew he would be in a secret hiding place. It took her awhile, he was very skilled at not being found, but she eventually found him hidden away in an abandoned theatre. Dramatic. Sliding through a broken window, silently jumping down to his level, she lounged back onto one of the dirty, unused, red chairs. Placing her feet onto the chair in front of her, she studied him carefully.

Perched over a desk, staring at maps and blueprints, he stood dressed in a perfect purple suit. The suit fit him like a glove and she had to stop herself from sighing dreamily. He was far too engrossed in his thoughts to notice her arrival.

"Think. Think. Think, think, think, think how did they beat you huh? How did they figure you out? Gordon must have stolen the blue prints to the maze, found one of the bombs and sabotaged the sequence. I'll have to start again." He sighed, muttering to himself in a raspy tone.

Tilting her head, she smirked and spoke loudly, "Do you always talk to yourself? I mean, I know I do, but they say I'm crazy."

Jeremiah's whole body stood rigid, grabbing his gun and spinning around to stare at the carefree, insane, raven haired girl. She waved sarcastically with her fingers as his eyes drilled holes into her, his glare menacing.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He drawled as he slowly took a step towards her, gun aimed at her head, almost hissing the words.

"Y/N Wayne at your service. Nice ta meet ya!" She laughed, still sitting with her feet up, paying no mind to the gun aimed at her.

"Wayne?" He took another step forward, analysising her.

"I like what you did to Bruce, it was very entertaining to watch. I just had too meet the man behind it." She smiled sadistically, standing up to face him properly, five feet left in between the to psychos.

Darting forward, he grabbed her neck and placed the gun to her cheek, "I wonder, who are you to Bruce?"

"I suggest you let me go." She giggled, glancing down with wide eyes, her speech barely hindered by his tight grip on her throat.

He frowned at her, his unnatural green eyes looking to where she was looking. He tensed as he saw a sharp, wicked looking knife pointed at his manhood. 

"It seems we are at a stand-off. What do you want?" He realised his bruising grip on her neck, keeping the gun in place however. 

"Well, you see, I've been locked away for awhile. Mommy and daddy really didn't want me around little Brucie. No idea why?" She paused, thinking before continuing, "Actually, it's probably because I massacred his friends. When my parents died, I thought he would come to the aid of his big sister and free me, but he just left me to rot. So, I want to make him pay. Can't exactly do that on my own, he is practically swimming in protection. I'm guessing that's your fault."

Taking a step back, dropping his gun to his side, he smirked at her, "I don't need help."

"Of course you don't need help," She purred steping closer to him till their chests were just barely touching, "but it's so much more fun with a partner in crime. Don't you think?"

"Maybe." He spoke, staring down at her curiously, trying to work out if she had any hidden motive. It confused him to no end as he realised that he couldn't read her. Usually, he could read people by their body language. But not her, he couldn't get anything of her. Except the fact she was clearly insane and smart. A very dangerous combination.

"Trust me. We could have so much fun together. We could bring this pathetic city to its knees." Leaning up slightly, she let her lips brush against his before she turned on her heel and sat down again, "What do you say?"

Smirking, trying to hide how flustered she just made him, he placed his gun away "I'm intirgued."

"Of course you are." She smirked at him, watching as he stared at her lips for a second too long before sitting next to her.

"I'm the boss. I call the shots. Deal?" Jeremiah raised his eyebrow at her, seeing if she would accept.

"I feel like I'm making a deal with the devil. How exciting." She spoke giddily, turning and leaning closer to him, their faces inches apart.

"Deal." 

As soon as she spoke those words, Jeremiah dove forward and captured her lips with his. Kissing her hungrily. He knew, he just knew, that this was going to be an excellent partnership.


	7. Jeremiah x Reader - Wayne Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Smut

The plan was working, everything was falling into place, except Bruce. Jeremiah had successfully got himself captured, he had shot Bruce's girlfriend, I was prepared to get him out when the time was right. Every little thing was organised, planned out perfectly, except Bruce. He was supposed to grow angry, vengeful, and confront Jeremiah, but he didn't. Watching my brother furiously fight to stay by Selina's side, the realisation that there was no way to get him to leave her side dawned on me. He wouldn't meet Jeremiah. The city in mortal peril and he fought to stay by the side of his dying girlfriend. How romantic. It threw a spanner in the works, so to say, in our plan. It wouldn't mater though, we would succeed either way. 

After Jeremiah agreed to work with me, after our steamy kiss, we were propositioned by non other than Ra's Al Ghul. Of course I knew who he was, I did intricate research into my little brothers activity's these last couple years after I escaped the asylum, I knew exactly who Ra's Al Ghul was. Now, I was working with Jeremiah and Ra's, two of Bruce's greatest foes. I couldn't be happier. I knew we would win, we couldn't lose, not with the three of us working together.

Keeping my hooded head down, avoiding any cameras, I made my way out of the hospital and towards the police precinct. Grabbing my phone and quickly dialling, I gave instructions which would allow me to get Jeremiah out without being caught. My time period was short, I had to get in and out before anyone saw me, before Gordon showed up. My contact, a police officer, didn't have much choice in helping me if he wanted to see his family alive ever again.

Entering through the back door, I sneaked into the precinct and searched for Jeremiah. He would be guarded, no doubt, leading me to grab my pistol from the back of my jeans. Obtaining my silencer, I skilfully attached it to the end of my pistol, I truly didn't want to draw attention to myself and that is exactly what a gunshot would do. Hearing his taunting voice, I narrowed in on the room at the end of the hallway, quickly sending the text to kill the cameras. Skipping down to the room, I prepared myself before kicking the door wide open, taking the two armed guards by surprise.

Waltzing into the room, my eyes landing on a restrained Jeremiah, I lifted my silenced pistol and shot the two guards in their throats. Watching as they spluttered and choked on their own blood, I giggled before smirking and looked at Jeremiah to see his intense gaze already on me. He was restrained to a standing gurney with a strap across his chest, his hands also cuffed. Seeing him restrained in such a manner, completely helpless, caused heat to flood my body as I remember our sinful kiss.

Seeing his eyes flit to the camera, clearly concerned about being caught, I quickly reassured him as I tucked my gun away, "Camera is off. My cop friend promised to cut it off, he wouldn't lie to me for his families sake. We have ten minutes until it comes back on."

"Why are you here? This isn't the plan. We wait for Bruce to come." He questioned, his unnatural eyes filled with confusion as he glanced over at me.

"Change of plans. He's not coming, his little girlfriend is dying and he is quite literally kicking and screaming to get to stay with her. We'll get him some other way, Ra's is getting your bombs as we speak, I'm here to get you." I smiled at him, my lips stretching and revealing my teeth in a grin which most people feared. Most people, except Jeremiah, he was completely unfazed by my 'disturbing' smile.

"Untie me." He demanded, looking at my grinning face as I slowly made my way to him, like a lion stalking its prey, stopping two feet from him.

"I dunno. You're pretty hot when you're tied up." My grin doubled as I scanned his body, the heat engulfing my body spreading downwards as I raked my eyes over his form.

"Now is not the time." He rolled his eyes, clearly intrigued by my words, but wanting to be released, to be in control.

"You think you can kiss me like you did and I'll just forget it? You think you can just leave me flustered like that?." I spoke, my eyes darkening as I closed the distance between us.

"Y/N...We have to go." He breathed heavily as his own arousal grew, his lips millimetres away from mine, his minty breathe ghosting over my face.

"We have ten minutes." I spoke before closing the distance and capturing his lips with mine. Grabbing onto the back of his neck, I pressed my body into his ferociously. Feeling his tongue run along my bottom lip, I granted him permission, our tongues battling for dominance. He tasted like coffee. Feeling him bite my lip hard, I moaned and pulled away, grinning in satisfaction as he leaned forward as far as he could only for the restraints to hold him back. He wanted more. He let out a quiet growl as he realised he was not in control of this situation, he was not the boss, I was.

"Y/N." He groaned, trying to reach me, straining on the strap across his bulging chest.

"Shh." Smiling seductively at him, I pulled at his tie, dragging his head forward as I returned to kissing him. Distracting him with my kiss, I slowly dragged my hand down his perfect suit, coming to a halt when I got to his trousers, sliding my palm lower and feeling a hard bulge pressing against his purple pants.

"Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?" I laughed, palming him roughly through his trousers as he groaned and tipped his head back. Revealing his pale white neck, I sucked a hickey into his soft skin, biting down hard when I felt him moan. Sliding my tongue over the bite mark, soothing it, I pulled away and smirked in satisfaction at the red bruise which was rapidly forming. I had marked him mine. The thought sent waves of pleasure rushing through me, straight to my core.

"Release me." He growled in lust as I continued to palm him, grunts emitting from his blood red lips.

Biting my lip at his plea, I dropped to my knees on the hard floor, yanking his pants down and taking him into my mouth before he could comprehend what was happening.

"Y/N!" He moaned my name, crying out as I sucked his full girth. He continued to cry out as I bobbed my head, fucking him with my mouth. Dragging my tongue up the underside of his cock, I felt him growl, the sound turning me on more than it should. Hearing him pull at his restraints, desperate to dig his fingers into my hair, I pulled away from him. Grinning as he whined at the loss, I glanced at his bruised face now etched into need and pleasure. Swallowing him again, I hollowed my cheeks, sucking as hard as I could. Cupping his balls , I moaned, hearing him groan as the moan vibrated around his large member. Thrusting his hips as far as he could, he fucked my mouth the best he could, trying to go as deep as he possible.

Feeling him grow impossibly hard, I reached up and unstrapped his hands feeling them immediately grip my hair tightly, pushing my head down further. Relaxing my gag reflex, I swallowed all of him, the tip hitting my throat. Grabbing his thighs to steady myself, I breathed through my nose as he continued to thrust, using my hair as leverage.

Suddenly stopping, he moaned my name before spilling his seed down my throat. I greedily swallowed all of it, pulling away and letting his now limp dick slide out of my mouth. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I rose to my feet and grinned giddily at him as he came down from his high, his face a look of pure ecstasy. Running my hand through my now messy hair, I gripped his pants and yanked them back up before unlocking the strap around his chest, the last thing holding him in place. Immediately after I freed him, he dove forwards and pinned me to the wall, gripping my wrists as he kissed me hard, his tongue slipping into my mouth again, tasting himself on me as I moaned.

Gripping my thighs, he lifted my legs so they wrapped around his waist, he ground against me. He was already hard again, pushing himself into my clothed heat. Moaning at the delicious friction, I reluctantly pushed him away, dropping down to the floor as he was forced to release my thighs from his tight hold.

"O-Our time is up. We need to leave." At my words, he pushed me back against the wall, leaning in so he could hiss in my ear. He was hot when he was dominant.

"We'll finish this later." At his promise, I kissed him again, feeling my need for him grow. Winking at him, I walked out the door and to our getaway vehicle, hearing him groan frustrated before following me.

I couldn't wait for later.


	8. Jeremiah x Reader - Assassin

BANG!

I smirked as the bullet flew through my targets head, perfect bulls eye. My target, a middle aged sleaze bag. The guy I had been paid to kill was stealing business from a rival company, I had been paid one million to kill him. The pay was a lot less than I usually got, however I was bored and it was an easy target. Packing up my sniper rifle, I gently placed the strap over my shoulder and climbed down the side of the building. I was in no hurry. Currently, security and body guards were rushing to the body, guns out and looking for the shooter. They would not find me however, as I had made the shot from three blocks away. Normally, I would do the kill in person, with my pistol or my well know black katana. My katana, know as the Black Death, was made from a material stronger than steel. It was practically unbreakable. Like I said, I would usually kill my targets that way, but today I was feeling lazy. Sliding onto my motorbike, I pulled the blacked out helmet over my head, covering my pitch black hair and crystal blue eyes.

I had no more targets today so I decided to go back to my hideout, an expensive, luxury penthouse. No one knew where I lived, I bought the apartment under a fake name and I never do business deals at home. I'd hate for someone to pop in unannounced and try to kill me at an unfortunate time, for example when I'm painting my nails, I would hate to break a nail.

Falling backwards onto my sleek black couch, I kicked off my combat boots and switched on the news. I expected to see some live broadcast announcing the murder I just committed, that is not what I saw. Leaning forward slightly, my eyes widened as I saw and heard a news broadcaster talking about Jeremiah Valeska and his plans to blow up the city. Shocked, I jumped up and grabbed a rucksack, packing my stuff. If Gotham is going to go up in flames, I'd rather not be here when it happens.

I had never had the opportunity of meeting Jeremiah Valeska, however I knew Jerome. Jerome was my friend, probably my only friend, he hired me when he escaped Arkham. I talked with him on multiple occasions, even when not needed, simply because I enjoyed his company. I didn't get attached though, getting attached is the worst thing you can do in my business.

He hired me to kill Theo Galavan if anything was to happen to him, he paid me up front. He paid 20 million, which he obviously stole from under Galavan's nose. Kinda ironic that he paid me with Galavan's money to kill Galavan. I did the job, I killed him before Gordon and Oswald could get to him. Oswald was furious. I hate being in the bad books with one of Gotham's strongest contenders so I said I owed him one. He can ask one, and only one, favour from me and I will do it.

RING.RING.RING.

Hearing my annoying ringtone, I sighed, throwing the bag to the door and walking over to grab my phone from its spot on the couch.

"This is Y/N." My business tone, cold and confident, was in place as I answered. I never let any emotion into my voice when speaking to clients, not wanting to show my cards or any weaknesses I may have.

"Y/N. It's Oswald. I wish to call in that favour you owe me." His voice, trying to sound polite but ending in a snap. He was clearly very frustrated but he also knew that it was a very bad idea to snap at me. He was trying not to anger me.

"Who do you want killed?" I remained calm, cold as my eyes scanned the apartment checking if I had missed anything, I hadn't.

"Make it quick. I'm leaving town." I spoke again, hearing him start to stutter slightly.

"Jeremiah Valeska." Those two words caused me to freeze. He was extremely protected, this would be hard for me.

"40 Million." I stated my price, waiting for his answer.

"40?! You owe me a favour!" He snapped causing me to grow angry at his disrespectful tone.

"The favour, Oswald, is accepting this job. If anyone else was asking I would refuse. Jeremiah Valeska is a very smart man with a small army of followers. He is also about to blow this city up. Anyone else was asking, I would have already hung up. That is your favour. So, 40 million. Your choice." I growled losing my patience.

"Fi-Fine! 40 Million! Just kill that menace!" Hearing him stutter made me smirk, loving to hear the fear in his voice.

"Consider it done." I spoke with finality in my voice before hanging up.

Grabbing my large rucksack, I made my way down to my garage. Multiple cars and bikes sat waiting for me, all fast and fancy. I am one of the best assassins in the US, meaning I get paid a lot of money. Grabbing one of the keys of the wooden wall rack, I walked over to my black BMW. Throwing the rucksack into the boot, I then walked over to the opposite wall, pressing a small panel. After scanning my hand print, a wall panel popped open, exposing the multiple weapons I keep here. Smiling excitedly, I grabbed my katana, a small throwing knife and my gun. Getting in the car, the engine purring to life, I sped off in search of my target.

After a while of searching, I finally found what I was looking for, one of Jeremiahs followers. Parking in a dark alley, I hopped out my car and casually walked up to the young woman. She was whistling and had vibrant green hair. Pulling my katana from my back strap, I jumped forwards and placed it to her neck causing her to freeze.

"Now, you are not my target, so I don't have to kill you. I'll give you a choice. Tell me where Jeremiah Valeska is or die." I spoke with a scary calm voice as I came into her view. I was in my element.

"Never! I'll never betray Jeremiah! JEREMIAH! JEREMIAH!" The woman started to chant causing me to roll my eyes and sigh.

"Pathetic. But don't worry, you'll talk. They always talk." I laughed before dragging her to my car shoving her into the back and taking out my small throwing knife. Smirking, I climbed in after her.

 

 

Half an hour later, I knew his location and his follow was dead. Pulling up to the building he was in, I climbed out my car and grabbed my katana. Breaking into the building was easy, an easy lock to pick. I assume Jeremiah believed that the location was far too hidden to be found and didn't bother with reinforcing the place. His mistake.

Following the many corridors, I heard pained screaming coming from one direction. Following the terrified screams, I finally found Jeremiah Valeska. I finally found my target. Silently, I walked up behind him, he was gazing intently into a room. Following his gaze, the sight shocked me, he was burning his followers alive. I expected him to want to keep Jerome's followers. 

"Well, that is disappointing." He spoke, annoyance in his voice, before he turned to leave. 

"Disappointing? On the contrary, that was an entertaining show." I spoke with humour in my voice causing him to jump whilst spinning to face me and reaching for his gun.

"Ah, ah, love. I wouldn't." I smiled, lifting my katana to his neck, gesturing to the gun he was holding. My British accent flowing through clearly.

"Who are you?" He hissed at me, dropping his gun and glaring.

"You don't know me? Huh, you really didn't get out much did you? I mean, even your brother knew me." I taunted, knowing that mentioning Jerome was bound to get on his nerves and make him angry.

"You knew my brother?" He growled, his insanely green eyes glaring at the weapon pointed at his neck before returning to my face.

"Oh yeah. Fun guy. He hired me to avenge his death and kill Galavan. I'm Y/N." I loved the reaction I was getting out of him, his jaw was clenched as his eyes blazed in anger.

"Y/N? I've heard rumors about you, didn't know what you looked like. I'm guessing you're here to kill me. Who hired you?" His eyes light up in recognition as he heard my name.

"Oswald Cobblepot. Whatever you did, he's really pissed. I don't ask questions, I just take the money. Shame, you could have been great." I trailed off, my mind being consumed with thoughts of how big he could have become in the Gotham underworld.

"Oh well, bye." I tilted my head to the side, raising my katana to kill him.

Before I could make the lethal swipe, he grabbed the blade, unflinching as the blade cut into his skin. My eyes widened at the fact he was showing no acknowledgement of the pain in his hand.

"Wait!" He yelled, pushing against my blade, blood streaming down his wrist and arm rapidly, soaking his suit and staining it red.

"How much is he paying you?" I knew this was just a desperate bid to get me to spare his life, but I decided to indulge him anyway.

"40 Million." Returning my attention to the task at hand, I went to finish my job and kill him before being interrupted yet again.

"He's lying. He can't pay you." The words caused me to freeze, lowing the blade an inch so he could talk.

"He was trying to leverage me into getting him 50 million today. He needs money. He doesn't have 40 million to give you. I, however, can offer you something better. You're very skilled, I could use someone like you on my side. Once I destroy Gotham, you can anything you want. Money. Power. Anything." He spoke so fast, I could barely keep up with his raspy voice.

Stepping back, I slid my katana back into the sheathe, watching as he rubbed his neck where I cut him slightly. I was truly considering his offer.

"If you are lying..." I trailed off, leaving my threat hanging in the air.

"Why would I lie when the truth is so much better?" He stepped towards me, the burning room of his followers long forgotten.

"Fine. Where do we start?" I asked, agreeing that I would work for him for the mean time.

He simply grinned in response, his blood red lips pulling into a crazy smile, before gesturing for me to follow him and walking off. I followed.


	9. Jeremiah x Reader - Potential Psychopath Part 1

Psychopath. Well, potential psychopath. That's what my sister called me. She said I needed 'help' and that's why she is currently dragging me around with her and Bruce. Selina says she needs to keep an eye on me, make sure I don't murder anyone. Currently, she was hauling me up the side of some building to help Bruce save his butler or something. I never actually paid attention to what she was saying. A lot of the time, my mind would wander to other things. Selina convinced Bruce to help her with trying to help me. Personally, I don't think I need help. I was the eldest and yet she insisted that she had to look after me, something which thoroughly got on my nerves.

The first time she noticed that something was 'off' with me, was when some drunk tried to hit on me and I broke his arm. That action alone did not really raise any alarms for her, it was the fact I had a completely blank face as I did it. Clearly not wanting to get me arrested as I was 18 at the time and could go to prison for assault, she ran with me and took me to see her boss to get some help. Fish had someone ask some pointless questions about my mental health and my thoughts which I answered with ease and ta-da, I'm now classed as a potential psycho.

"Y/N? Snap out of it! Come on, Bruce needs us." Selina's voice broke through my thoughts, my emerald eyes rolling as I followed her down a creaky set of stairs.

"ALFRED!" A tormented scream broke the tense silence between us as Selina glanced at me worried, clearly having come to the same realisation that I had, that was Bruce's voice.

Quiet chucking followed the scream, showing that we were not alone. Cautiously turning a corner, Selina's grip on her whip tightened as I rolled my eyes remembering that she refused to let me have a weapon. Hearing a slight bubbling sound, I tilted my head in the direction and saw a vat of green substance labelled with warning stickers. The substance was evaporating into gas, flowing through a pipe. Whacking Selina's arm, her glare focusing on me, I nodded my head in the direction of the container causing her eyes to widen. 

Walking forward silently, we approached two of Jeremiah's followers as they watched tiny screens. The screens caused Selina's blood to run cold as they portrayed Bruce running around corridors screaming, my lip lifting up slightly at the sight. 

"Jeremiah said Bruce Wayne might try to bring his friends." A gravelly, altered voice spoke from behind us making us freeze. Spinning around I saw the Scarecrow, one of Gotham's notorious villains, stood with his razor sharp, signature scythe.

"I suppose you are them?" The dramatics in which he spoke, tilting his head and unsheathing his weapon made me roll my eyes.

"Me? Oh, no. I'm definitely not Bruce Wayne's friend." I laughed, analysing his movements and searching for any sign of weakness.

"What? No, I just wandered in here." Selina began, gesturing to her surroundings as I sighed, she truly was a terrible liar in situations like these.

"I think that our little experiment is about to get much more interesting." He spoke whilst lifting his weaponised hand.

"Oh my god. You have the whole evil villain side kick thing down to a T. Shame. I always saw you as a more leading villain, ya know?" I asked sarcastically, not even trying to hide my smirk.

"Now is not the time Y/N." Selina hissed through clenched teeth before spinning around and punching one of the followers who had advanced on us.

Following her lead, I also spun and kicked the other guy in the chest, sending him backwards before running up and sucker punching him. Watching him crumple, I grabbed his head and brought it down onto my knee, knocking him out cold. Seeing Selina still fighting the other guy, I leant back on my heels and watched the show. It wasn't until the Scarecrow sprayed his toxin at Selina, did I finally act, yanking the unconscious follower up and pushing him into the gas instead of Selina. My eyes light up as I watched him abruptly wake up and start screaming in pure terror. Hearing a loud, sickening crack I spun again to see Selina break the other guys wrist before running him head first into a pillar, effectively knocking him out .Growing bored, I sprinted at Scarecrow and shoved him into a desk whilst narrowly avoiding his scythe. Selina, appearing behind me, grabbed the scythe and attempted to hit him with it only for him to grab it and swing at her, his strength overpowering hers. Kicking his knee, I grabbed the weapon and threw it across the room before attempting to hit him again.

"It doesn't matter, the experiment is reaching its conclusion. Your friend will soon be driven mad." He spoke, cautiously stepping back before running out the door.

"Again, not my friend!" I yelled to him as he raced out and away from us, Selina sighing at my antics.

Hearing shouting I turned and sat down in one of the wheelie chairs, watching the small screen intently. Bruce and some guy I've never seen before were rolling around the floor fighting, the guys cheeks cut into a wide smile. Kicking my feet up onto my monitor I glanced back at Selina smiling,"You got any popcorn?"

"Stop it Y/N! It's not funny!" She hissed, racing to the pipe on the wall and turning the switch, stopping the gas from filling the room. 

"Oh! I get it. Fear guy was filling the room with his toxin stuff to make Bruce mad. Kinda genius. Mustn't have been his idea then." I commented as I thought about the level of genius this plan was. The Scarecrow did not seem smart enough to plan all this and also expect our arrival, leading me to believe it was all Jeremiah Valeska.

I was morbidly curious to meet him, his work seemed perfect. Shaking my head, I shook the thoughts away knowing my sister would want me to fight the psychopathic feelings that I had.

BANG. BANG. BANG. 

Looking around curiously, searching for the source of the banging, my eyes finally rested on a steel door in the corner of the room. Rising to my feet, I took a step towards it as Selina raced to open it, a body with a hood over their head falling out. Looking at the hooded person, the screen showing Bruce and then me, she frantically gestured towards another door.

"Go! Help Bruce! I'll deal with this. Please Y/N. Do this one thing for me, okay?" Furrowing my eyebrows, I contemplated her desperate plea, sighing when I realised the right thing to do would be to listen to her.

"Fine." The word was more of a huff, however I made my way to the door which I assumed would take me to Bruce as it was the only other door in the room.

"You owe me." I muttered, hearing a dejected agreement from her before I exited the room.

Following the grunts and sound of fighting, I skipped down a set of stairs before coming to another room, much larger than the one I had just been in. A chair sat in the middle of room, straps attached to it. Looking away from the chair, I noticed Bruce being pinned down by the stranger. I remained in the shadows, out of sight, about to go help Bruce but I froze instead. Part of me wanted to please my sister, help save him for her, but another part of me wanted to see what would happen if I didn't intervene. Would Bruce kill him? Would Bruce be killed?

The man laughed insanely, blood running down his cheeks as he tried to cut Bruce with a small, sharp knife, "Ah Brucie. Give me a smile! Smile!"

"Alfred listen to me! You can beat this, you can fight this." Bruce pleaded, making me frown confused. Was he seeing Alfred? Oh, that's clever.

"You're stronger than him!" Bruce continued, watching the man pause momentarily at his words before he broke into laughter, louder than the last. 

"DO NOT LET HIM WIN!" Bruce yelled, his voice straining as he held the man off as best he could.

Finally growing tired of the annoying laughter, my saner side won and I walked over to the two. Putting all my strength into my kick, I booted the man in the head, hearing an echoing crack before he toppled over the edge of the platform and fell to his death. Glancing over the side, I saw his body surrounded in blood as he lifelessly stared at the ceiling. I tried to ignore how good it felt to kill someone, how empowering and freeing. Instead, leaning down and hauling Bruce up the shoulders.

"NO! NO! ALFRED!" The boy cried out, his voice heartbroken as he stumbled to the edge. 

"No, that's not Alfred." I rolled my eyes as I tried my best to comfort him whilst grabbing him and pulling him away from the edge. I'd hate to have saved him only for him to fall to his death.


	10. Jeremiah x Reader - Potential Psychopath Part 2

"BRUCE!" My sisters voice made my head pop up, having completely forgotten that she was here.

Taking a quick glance over the edge, she stared at me wide eyed before moving to comfort Bruce. Gently grabbing his face, she caressed his cheeks before she began talking in a soft voice. I meanwhile walked back to the edge and stared amazed at the man I had just killed.

"Bruce! Look at me! Hey, breathe. Breathe. The Scarecrow was just pumping his fear gas in here. You were only seeing what he wanted you to." I could hear Selina comfort him, I could see Alfred approach in the corner of my eye but everything was muffled. Staring down at the body, I felt a smile pull at my lips, astonished at how good it made me feel. I actually did it.

"No no no no no! Bruce! Listen! Look at me, look at me!" I could see Bruce charge at Alfred but I paid no mind to it.

"Just look at me. Look, I'm fine. It's me. It's Alfred."

"Alfred? Alfred!" I ignored the emotional reunion happening behind me, completely focused on the dead body.

"Y/N?" Hearing Selina cautiously call my name, I made my face go blank once again, hiding the smile I wore.

"Y/N. What did you do?" Feeling a firm hand on my shoulder made me spin at once, glaring at the offending hand.

"Look at me! What did you do?!" She pleaded as she removed her hand, seeing my glare.

"I saved him. You told me to save him." I spoke finally, lifting my head to look into her worried eyes, seeing Bruce and Alfred watching me carefully.

"You killed him Y/N. What have we talked about? You can't do that. Okay?" I frowned at her tone, she was talking as if I was a three year old.

"Would you rather I did nothing and watch Bruce die? I could have easily done that, but I didn't. I saved him." I could tell from the fear in her eyes that my voice had taken on a dangerous tone but I didn't care.

"Y-Yes. You saved him. You did good. Just-Just lets go home, okay?" She smiled her fake smile at me, thinking I wouldn't see through it.

"Yes, perhaps we should return home. Check on your injuries Master Bruce." Alfred spoke up, a small smile on his face before he wrapped his arm around Bruce's shoulder, leading him away with Selina following.

Just as I was about to follow, I froze. I felt like I was being watched. Scanning the room, my eyes landed on a small flashing red light in the corner. A camera. Someone was watching us this whole time, meaning someone saw me hesitate to save Bruce. As soon as I focused my attention on it however, the red light blinked out, the camera turning off. 

"Y/N. You coming?" Hearing the question, I turned and followed Selina out of the death trap building. My only thought being that the only person who would want to watch that, would be Jeremiah Valeska.

 

 

"Right, well, I'm going to take a very long and very hot shower. Then I'm going to make us a legendary fry up." Alfred spoke as we walked into the room. We had arrived at Wayne Manor moments ago, much to my displeasure as I wanted to go back to the streets. Selina had taken a seat on one of the sofas and I immediately fell back onto the other, stretching out and taking up the full sofa.

"Will you both be joining us Miss Kyle?" Alfred spoke to Selina, ignoring my presence completely.

"I have no plans." Selina replied sarcastically, a happy smile on her lips.

"Well, actua-" She cut me off before I could finish my sentence making me growl slightly in annoyance.

"You're staying with me. Don't argue." Her stern tone left no room for argument.

"Fine." I huffed, shutting my eyes and placing my arms under my head as I crossed my legs, relaxing.

"Excellent. You alright mate?" I could hear the strong British accent which could only belong to Alfred ask.

Hearing silence, I peaked one eye open and watched as Bruce nodded his head solemnly.

"Good." Alfred sighed, clearly not believing him before leaving the room.

"Thank you again." Watching Bruce move over to sit by Selina as she placed her feet on his lap, I quickly shut my eyes not wanting to watch them being sappy with each other.

"I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there." I rolled my eyes under my eyelids at his lovesick behaviour.

"Excuse me. I'm the one who saved you." Raising my hand I waved it in the air to empathise my point, Bruce simply ignored me however. People ignoring me was really starting to piss me off.

My eyebrows scrunched up as I heard kissing noises and I faked gagged, "Ew! Are you guys kissing? Please do that elsewhere. Jesus!"

"You're welcome." Groaning at the couple, I tried to block them out.

"Why do you think he's so obsessed with you?" I heard Selina ask after a moment of silence.

"Jeremiah said that all it takes is one bad day to drive a person insane. I wonder if my parents dying made me a little insane. Maybe he sensed that. Maybe he wanted to bring it out." The seriousness in his tone rang clear through the silence of the room, sombre toned.

"Wow Bruce, that is very dramatic." I spoke with my eyes still closed, hardly paying attention.

"Well you proved him wrong." I could hear the smile in Selina's voice as she spoke, proud of her 'boyfriend' or whatever.

"To be fair... the day's not over yet." Hearing another voice and a clicking of a gun, my eyes shot open and I stared at the new person in the room. Jeremiah Valeska stood holding a gun aimed at Selina, a insane smile on his pale face.

"Ah!" Seeing Jeremiah shoot Selina made me jump up off the sofa. Mixed feelings running through me I stared at her bleeding form as Jeremiah threw the gun away and Bruce ran to Selina. I simply stood still, watching Bruce embrace Selina.

"SELINA!" Bruce yells were muffled as I tried to work out what I was feeling as I watched my sister die. I felt saddened as she was the only family I have, however I also felt relieved. She would constantly tell me what to do, tell me what I think is wrong, try to fix me.

I took a large step back, shocked as I realised I was happy to see her dying. I was free. If she dies, she would no longer be able to hold me back and chain me down. I smiled, the action unseen by Bruce as he was rushing to help Selina, unseen by Selina as her eyes fell shut. The action, however, seen by Jeremiah. Feeling gloved hands clasp onto my forearms, I didn't resist as they pulled me back into a chest and out of the room. I didn't resist as they pushed me into a car and drove off with me. I didn't resist as they grabbed my chin and bright green eyes studied me. I didn't resist, I couldn't as mind processed what was happening.

"Well, you are most definitely a mystery. And I love mysteries." Those were the last words I heard as they rasped in my ear before I felt something inject into my neck, liquid flowing through my bloodstream and knocking me out. Falling forwards, I felt hands catch me and pull me into a warm chest as my eyes fluttered shut and darkness consumed me.


	11. Jerome and Jeremiah- Y/N Valeska Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, some abuse, drugs.
> 
> A/N-This is not a love story, reader is Jerome and Jeremiah's sister. Part 1 is Jerome and Part 2 is Jeremiah. Before gas Jeremiah and no scars Jerome.

"Stupid brat! You waste of space!" She screeched, throwing another beer bottle at me, it narrowly missing my head.

"YOU'RE NOTHING!" She screamed louder, throwing another bottle, this one breaking the skin on my arm and leaving a jaggered cut.

"Stop it!" Jerome yelled, rushing to my protection like he always does, kneeling down next to me and shielding me with his body.

"I wish I never had you!" She continued, ignoring my brothers presence completely.

"Please, mom." I begged, tears streaming down my face as Jerome hugged me tightly to him, trying to comfort me the best he could.

"WORTHLESS LITTLE BI-" Jerome cut her off before she could finish, standing up with a cold look in his eyes.

"I said, stop it." His voice was like ice, dangerous, but I didn't care. As long as he was protecting me, I didn't care about anything.

"I put up with you hurting me. With you whoring. With you nagging. I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH YOU HURTING HER!" He finished with a yell, an insane look in his eyes.

Grabbing a hatchet I didn't even know was there, he started to swing it repeatedly into her chest, blood coating him from head to toe.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" He screamed, laughing manically as he continued hitting her with the axe, hearing her cry out. 

 

 

"I'm sorry, but your brother has been sent to Arkham Asylum. Do you have any other family you could stay with? I'm afraid that Mr. Cicero is unable to care for you."

The words coming out of Detective Gordon's mouth blurred and muffled, the only thing sticking was the fact my brother was sent to Arkham. My protector was gone. He was all I had in this world, everything he did was for me, he was gone. Tears dripping down my cheeks, I squeezed my emerald eyes shut in denial.

"Y/N? Y/N? Did you hear me?" The continued use of my name brought me out of the daze, the words coming from his mouth clearer as my vision focused once again.

"What?" I mumbled, barely able to get that out.

"Do you have any other family you can stay with?" He repeated his question, his hand resting on my shoulder. I wanted to shrug his hand off, he sent my brother to Arkham and I hated him for it, but I had no strength left.

Taking a moment to considered his question, my mind froze. I knew I had another brother, Jerome told me all about his twin, but he left. Jeremiah left when I was a baby, I don't remember him and I hate him for leaving us. Jerome told me some rich family took him in, he escaped and left us to suffer. Mom didn't care about me so Jerome raised me by himself, he loved me whilst Jeremiah left me.

"No. Jerome was my family. That's it." I muttered, eyes down cast.

"Well, I'm very sorry to tell you, but you'll have to go into adoption services. You're under 18 so we can't let you live on your own."

 

 

 

"Hey freak! Wake up!" My eyes snapped open feeling hands shove me out of my hard bed. Landing on my back painfully, I glared at the girl who pushed me. I've been in orphanage for six weeks, and the girls here think it's fun to pick on me because of who my brother is. Many reporters had come and tried to get interviews with me, I never gave them anything though. I wasn't aloud to visit Jerome, however I got to talk to him once a month when he managed to get a phone of one of the other inmates. He was constantly asking how I was and what was happening to me. He always apologised for leaving me, I didn't blame him for what happened however, I blamed Jim Gordon.

"Don't touch me." I hissed at the girl who shoved me, getting into her face.

"Whatever, psycho." That pushed me over the edge and I threw my fist into her face, punching her with all my strength.

"BITCH!" She cried, crawling away from me and holding her bright red cheek. The noise causing one of the staff to run into the room and help her.

"She hit me! She's just as crazy as her brother!" She put on a fake voice, forcing tears to stream down her face. 

At the mention of Jerome, I sprung forward and punched her again, her nose giving a sickening crack. I smirked proud as I saw real tears replace the fake ones.

"He's not crazy." I muttered before more staff came running in, restraining me and pulling me out the room.

"Y/N! Solitary for you." One of them spoke, pushing me into the plain white room. The walls were dull and the room was bare. They would lock us in here for a day and call it solitary. I highly doubted it was legal to have this is a children's home, I doubted they cared, this was Gotham after all. 

Reaching into my bra, I pulled out my lighter and blunt. Lighting the small stick, I lifted it to my mouth and breathed it in, letting it relax me. After Jerome was locked away I took to smoking weed, it helped calm me down. After Jerome was locked away, I gained anger issues and I often lashed out. 

Feeling a small vibration, I looked down and smiled. Taking out the small flip phone I had stole, I answered and grinned gleefully knowing only one person had this number.

"Hello Little Sis!" Jerome's voice rang threw the small phone, excitement lacing his tone.

"Jerome!" I laughed, overjoyed to be talking to him.

"How are you?" His voice turned serious as he asked about my wellbeing, like he always does.

"I guess I'm fine. I hate this place J. I'm stuck in Solitary again, I swear this must be illegal." I groaned before taking another hit of the smoke.

"What did you do this time?" He asked with amusement.

"Some bitch called you crazy, I broke her nose." I sighed before exhaling the smoke, feeling the high coming over me.

"Good girl. I miss you, I swear I'm gonna get out of here and I'll come get you!" Hearing him promise to come get me made my smile grow.

"They say I have anger issues." I huffed, bringing the smoke up to my lips again.

"They say I'm crazy." He laughed down the line, I miss his laugh.

"What's that sound?" He suddenly asked causing my eyebrows to furrow.

"What sound?"

"That...crinkly sound." He muttered. Freezing, I realised that I was smoking to close to the speaker causing it to pick up the small wisps it made.

"Umm." I muttered, quickly trying to find an excuse.

"Are you smoking again?!" He suddenly shouted, he knew I used to smoke weed, but he thought I had stopped after he took them all from me.

"Maybe?" I asked in a small voice, not wanting to disappoint him.

"Those things kill Y/N!" He spoke again, his voice angry at my actions.

"But J, they're all I have. They help me get high and forget where I am and where you are." I sighed sadly, moving to the only window in the room and throwing the blunt out of it.

"I'm sorry for shouting sis, but I don't want you doing that shit." He spoke in a softer voice, a voice he only used with me.

"Fine. I threw it away, happy?" I asked sarcastically, feeling the slight buzz it gave me.

"Yes. Hold on a sec." He spoke before I heard muffled mumbling.

"I have to go, the guards are coming. I love you sis." He spoke sadly.

"I love you too, J." I whispered before he hung up, feeling tears start to drip down my cheeks.


	12. Jerome and Jeremiah - Y/N Valeska Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing
> 
> A/N-This is not a love story, reader is Jerome and Jeremiah's sister. Part 1 is Jerome and Part 2 is Jeremiah. Before gas Jeremiah and no scars Jerome.

"Right this way. I'll take you to the children's dorms. Sweet kids they are." I had been in solitary for over 5 hours when I finally heard a voice. It sounded like the head of the orphanage was showing an adoptee around. Rolling my eyes, I leaned my head back against the wall. I was sat with my legs crossed against the far wall. I knew I would not be adopted, they never showed people me, always hid me away out of sight. I didn't want to be adopted, Jerome would come for me at some point.

"What's in there?" I heard a female voice ask as the footsteps came to a halt in front of the door to Solitary.

"Oh. That's where the naughty kids go, you don't wanna get them kids. Come with me, I'll show you the nice ones." I rolled my eyes at the old woman's voice, she despised me.

"I would like to meet those kids." The woman insisted causing me to frown confused, no one ever wanted to see me.

"Well, it's not kids, it's just one. You don't want her. She's Jerome Valeska's sister, the crazy one who killed their mother." I heard her speak again, my fists clenching.

"I can hear you, you bitch!" I shouted knowing she would hear me perfectly.

"Ignore her, please follow me." I could tell from the tone of voice that she was desperate to leave me.

"No, I would like to see her." The unknown woman's voice was strong and determined.

"O-Of course." The old lady stuttered making me roll my eyes, she would do anything to please parents looking to adopt.

Hearing the clinking of keys and the lock being opened, I looked up but didn't move from my position on the hard ground. The mean spirited hag limped in first, followed by a beautiful blonde woman. The woman stared at me and I saw the corner of her lip pull into a smirk before she turned to face the hag.

"I would like to talk to her." That was all she said before making her way over to me, crouching before me, her eyes scanning me intently.

"Who the fuck are you?" I spat, hoping to scare her away. If I was adopted, Jerome wouldn't be able to find me.

"My name is Ecco." She smiled but I easily saw past it, seeing a hidden motive behind it.

"Y/N! That is no way to talk to someone! Apologise now!" The witch shouted at me, raising her bony finger. Ecco didn't seem to care however.

"Meh." I simply shrugged my shoulders, infuriating her.

"Like I said, no one wants her." Moving forwards, she went to take Ecco out the room but the blonde stopped her.

"I want her. I would like to adopt her." My eyes widened at her words, this was not good.

"You can't be serious!" She cried, clearly appalled at Ecco's words.

"I'm not leaving. I can't." I spoke angrily, finally standing up to face her.

"I'm adopting you." She spoke before leaving the room with a shocked old woman trailing behind her. Stood furious, I turned and punched a wall. I knew she would be back as soon as she signed the forms. I didn't have long.

Quickly taking out my phone I frantically dialled Jerome's number, knowing I shouldn't but not knowing what else to do.

"Who is this?" A gruff voice spoke.

"I need to talk to Jerome, now. Tell him it's Y/N and it's urgent." I spoke quickly, the guy was obviously scared off Jerome as he went silent as I heard movements as he quickly transferred the phone.

"Y/N?! I told you, we can only talk once a month! I'll get caught." Jerome's voice was hushed as if he was being watched but I was too panicked to care.

"Jerome! I'm getting adopted! They're gonna take me. You won't be able to find me!" I cried, hot tears leaking out my eyes. 

"What?! NO!" I heard his voice raise angrily, his breathe spiking.

"What do I do?!" I spoke frantically, hearing approaching footsteps.

"I'll find you! I promise!" Jerome promised.

"HOW DID YOU GET A PHONE?!" Hearing the angry voice I turned quickly, seeing Ecco and the hag walk into the room.

"I've got to go. I love you." I spoke hurriedly, taking steps back as the old woman tried to take the phone.

"I love you too Y/N. I'll find you!" Hearing him shout, I hurried to end the phone call before she saw who I was talking to. Quickly wiping my wet eyes, I smirked triumphantly as I handed her the phone, having effectively ended the call.

"WHO WAS THAT?!" She yelled angrily, searching the phone for any clue.

"Pizza delivery. I'm starved." I smirked at her. Seeing Ecco's face, the knowing look in her eye, I knew that she knew who I was talking to.

"Ecco here is taking you home with her. You've been adopted." She spat before exiting the room.

Glaring at Ecco, I spoke "I'm not calling you mom."

"Good. Come on." She spoke swiftly before leaving, making me follow behind her.

 

 

"How much further?" I whined, looking out the car window. We were in a sleek black car, Ecco had been driving for hours. No building in sight, simply trees and forests.

"Not much. How old are you anyway?" She spoke for the first time since we left the orphanage.

"16." I muttered, not wanting to be asked personal questions.

"If your brothers hair is ginger, how come yours is black?" She continued to question, frustrating me to no end.

"How should I know?!" I asked annoyed at her personal questions.

"We're here." She muttered, parking the car just as I thought she was about to ask another question.

"And where is here?" I sighed, looking at our surroundings, just trees.

"Come." She spoke in a strict tone, no room for argument as she walked off through the trees.

Racing to catch up with her, not wanting to be stranded in the middle of nowhere, I spun in circles bored. Finally coming to a stop, I frowned at what she was looking at; a single door stood in the middle of the forest, stone surrounding it.

"What the hell? Am I high?" I spoke aloud, she glared at me before looking at a camera at the top of the door. The door swung open and she dragged me in, the door slamming once we were in.

"Okay..." I laughed causing her to glance at me curiously. I quickly snapped my mouth shut, people usually compared my laugh to Jerome's.

"Stick close to me. Don't get lost or wander off." She moved forward, through a labyrinth of corridors with me until we finally came to a large room. The room resembled an office with a desk and monitors on the wall.

"HEY!" I shouted as she shoved me in before leaving, shutting the door behind her, locking me in. 

Sighing, I examined the room only to notice a dark silhouette in one of the corners causing me to freeze, my whole body tensed.

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped, annoyed at everything that was happening today, my anger issues starting to get the best of me.

"JEROME?!" I asked, my breathe hitching as the body stepped out the shadows. The person looked exactly like Jerome except they wore glasses.

"No. I'm Jeremiah. I don't know if Jerome told you about me or not." He spoke warily, his voice so soft and so different to Jerome's.

"He told me you abandoned us!" I spat, taking a step backwards in shock.

"I'm so sorry that I abandoned you. It was wrong to leave you with that psycho." He took a few steps towards me, my teeth gritting and jaw clenching at his words.

"He's not a psycho. He was just protecting me." I spoke angrily, my hands turning into fists.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I-I couldn't leave you in that place. I left you when you were a baby, I hope to right my wrongs now." He stuttered, holding his hands up in a surrender motion.

"You left us. You can't fix that. You should have just left me at the orphanage." I tried to get out the door, away from him, but it wouldn't budge.

"I-I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Ecco adopted you, legally you have to stay here. Look, you'll like it here. Let me right my wrongs. I can help with your anger management. Please." He whispered, taking a step closer to me again.

"I don't need help. Especially not from you." I snapped at him again.

"Okay, okay. I'll show you to your room. You may hate me, but I am your brother and I do care for you." He spoke, gently taking my hand and entering a pin into the door, it sliding open for him.

Ripping my hand from his I snarled at him, "You are not my brother."

"Please Y/N." He pleaded as he led me into another room, this one decorated all in F/C.

"I want a phone." I spoke clearly, knowing I wouldn't be able to leave.

"So you can call Jerome? I'm afraid I can't let you do that, I need to keep us safe from him." He cast his eyes down, saddened.

"What?! He wouldn't hurt me! I-I.." I trailed off, trying not to cry, this whole day has just been too much.

"It's okay." I flinched as he pulled me into a hug, resting his chin on top of my head.

"It's okay." He soothed, stroking my hair gently.


	13. Jerome x Reader - Split Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Mentions of abuse, swearing.
> 
> A/N - I really loved the concept of this imagine, however I was ill when I wrote it so I'm sorry if it's not very good. It ended up being very long because I was stuck in bed with nothing to do, so it's gonna be in three parts. 

Blood. So much blood. The sticky, crimson liquid covered her from head to toe, a second skin attached to her body. She could feel it cascading down her arms, dripping from her finger tips and staining the already murky carpet. Two bodies lay, cradled together hopelessly, blank eyes glazed over as they stared at the ceiling in horror. Two lovers torn away from this miserable world. Her glossy eyes glazed with tears, the salty liquid swimming down her bloody cheeks freely.

"What did you do?" She brokenly whispered, her emotions hitting her like a tidal wave as she realised what she had done. 

"No no no no no please!" She frantically pleaded even though she knew there was no way to reverse what had been done.

They deserved it.

Crying out, she pushed the thought out of her mind, racing to the small bathroom in her dingy trailer. Cramming into the small space, hazardly turning the sink tap on she soaked her face, desperately trying to remove her parents blood from her face. She knew why she had done it, why she brutally murdered the only family she had, she knew exactly why. They beat her. Black bruises covered every inch of her pale body, her face sickly thin from starvation. They didn't feed her, they didn't want her. Her best friend being the only one who cared, the only one who fed her what little scraps he could get, her ginger protector. Her boyfriend.

Successfully cleansing her face of her sin, her chaotic mind stood still, the realisation of what she had done fully sinking it causing her shaking body to tremble violently. She needed help, she needed Jerome. Racing to throw on a large coat, successfully hiding the blood stained clothes, she climbed out the back window not wanting to risk being seen.

Ducking her head down, her midnight locks hiding her face, she rushed to the trailer not far from hers. Weaving in and out, she finally spotted her destination, without hesitation she rushed up and banged on the door. Fists assaulting the weak material, her eyes frantically looking around for onlookers. She knew Lila would be out, she always went out on a night. 

"What-?" Jerome answered, visibly annoyed by the persistent knocking, freezing when he saw her tear stained face.

"I need help J." The girl muttered, trying and failing to quell the onslaught of tears which sprung from her swollen eyes.

"Y/N?! What's wrong?! Did you they hit you again?!" His voice was frantic, taking on a darker tone as he mentioned the abuse. He knew about Y/N's parents, about them hitting her, his mom was the same.

"No, I-I-she I..." Her voice broke and cracked as she stuttered, having no clue how to tell him what she did. She was a monster.

"Shh calm down, calm down. Come inside. Come on." Speaking gently, he led her inside his trailer, broken beer bottles littering the floor. Feeling a small pull on her arm, she leaned into it, relaxing slightly as he pulled her into his warm chest, his hand cupping her head softly. Whispering reassurances, he waited until she calmed down before he spoke again.

"What happened?" His tone was so careful, he knew of her predicament but he didn't care, he stayed with her through it all.

"I-I killed them. I didn't mean to I just, I mean they were yelling and yelling and mom grabbed me and then I blacked out and they were dead. I killed them Jerome. I let her out and she killed them." The fragile girl cried, collapsing into him as he slowly lowered her to the ground, clutching her sobbing form.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay. It wasn't YOU." He lay his chin on her head, rubbing her arms and comforting her the best he could. 

Y/N knew it was not her, it was the other her, but she still felt guilty. Ever since she was nine, she had another personality, a twisted psychotic personality. She liked to hurt people, she revelled in it. Jerome was the only person who knew, he helped her with it, helped her come to terms with the fact there was two versions of her and she couldn't control it. He loved Y/N, he told her countless times, he loved every part of her including her other half. Y/N loved him back, all of her did, including her psychotic side. It was scary how obsessed the psychotic side was with him, it did reassure her that she would never hurt him however. She knew that he was slightly psychotic, that's probably why she likes him so much, he was always loving to her.

"We need to hide the bodies, doll. You will be sent to Arkham." He broke the silence, her body curled into him more as the thought of going to Arkham caused shivers to run up her spine.

Nodding her head dejectedly, distraught with the whole situation, Y/N let him pull her up to her feet. Caressing her cheeks, he smiled his award winning smile, wiping her tears with his thumbs as he gazed into her eyes lovingly.

"It will be okay, I promise." Bending forward, he kissed her deeply, sighing sadly into her mouth before pulling away causing her to whine slightly at the loss of his lips.

"I'm sorry gorgeous, I really am, but I need the other you. I don't want you to have to see this, getting rid of their bodies, you shouldn't have to see that. So please, trust me, I won't let anything bad happen." Y/N froze at his words, slowly looking up at him to see he was being one hundred percent genuine.

"O-Okay. I love you." She stuttered, looking down to the ground not wanting to have to do this but knowing it was the right thing to do.

"I love you too, doll." He cupped her cheeks, watching as her brow furrowed in distraught. Leaning forward, he kissed her again, this time hard and passionate. Pulling her into him, he deeped the kiss. Feeling him pick her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her into a wall, never breaking the kiss.

Feeling her mind snap, everything inside her turning cold, her instincts and thoughts changing, she gasped into the kiss as her personality changed. Kissing back with just as much lust, Y/N pulled him into her more and scraped her nails through his hair causing him to groan. Pulling away from her, breathing heavy, he curiously glanced into her eyes and smirked before letting her drop to the ground. 

"You just gonna leave a girl flustered like that?" Y/N smiled devilishly at him, titling her head and staring at him in anticipation.

"I just needed to get you to come out, I didn't want her to have to force you out, and I know you appear when I get like that." He spoke, his charming voice coated in  smugness. His words confused and angered Y/N. Why did he want her to show up?

"Well since I'm here and not my goody goody side..." She trailed off seductively as she grabbed his neck and kissed him again, only for him to pull away and condescendingly shake a finger at her.

"Ah ah ah. You caused a mess. A mess we need to clean up." He raised his eyebrows, her confusion and anger growing.

"What mess?!" She snapped, frustrated at his smug behaviour.

"You killed your parents, we need to clean that up. Can't have you going to Arkham, your other side would not survive." He spoke, calmly whilst pulling her out into the night and towards her trailer, the scene of her crimes.

"And? They deserved it! They just kept nagging and nagging and nagging." Y/N snarled, trying to hide her true feelings. Jerome thought she didn't care for her other personality, that she wanted her gone, he was wrong. The only reason her psychopathic side showed up in the first place was to protect her. Her mind was too fragile, too close to breaking point after the years of abuse she suffered, and then she showed up. She cared about her innocent side, that's why she killed their parents.

"I know they deserved it. We can't just let their corpses be found however. Come on." He tugged on her arm, pulling her into the dingy trailer, quickly shutting the creaky door behind them to avoid people seeing the carnage that lay inside.

"Wow. You must have been very, very mad." He muttered, kneeling down next to her mothers mutilated body.

Giggling slightly, she curtsied before responding, "My best work."

Glancing over his shoulder at her, he chuckled sinisterly and began to look for a black garbage bag, beginning to clean up the mess as Y/N joined him. 

Snapping his head up, Jerome's eyes widened as he saw the trailer door swing open, watching as Lila strutted inside. Y/N glancing up and also freezing at the sight of Jerome's mother. They had cleaned up, stuffing both her parents into two garbage bags, their heads clearly visible at the top. 

"Dear? Are you in here?" Lila called out in a sultry voice causing Jerome and Y/N to gag.

"You're sleeping with my father?" Y/N demanded to know, walking out of the shadows and blocking Lila's view of Jerome and the dead bodies.

"Ugh, it's you. The whore my son likes to hang out with. Yes sweetie, I'm sleeping with your father. Now run along and fetch him for me." She spat, glaring at Y/N's rigid form.

"What did you just call her?" Jerome spoke dangerously, stepping into view and allowing the bodies to be on full display.

"Jerome what are you-" She trailed off as she saw the corpses lay behind him, opening her painted mouth to scream. Rushing to her and clamping his hand over her mouth, muffling her scream, Jerome glared at his mother as Y/N giggled from behind him. Y/N loved to see Jerome act psychotic. Whilst she had a sweet side and a psychotic side, he was simply insane. He hid his psychotic actions from the innocent Y/N, not showing her that side and showering her with love, but the psychotic side of her knew all about it. Her psychotic side revelled in it, she loved it. 

"Ya know, Y/N had the right idea killing her parents. I dunno why I haven't done this sooner." Jerome pondered before grabbing a kitchen knife and stabbing it into his mothers heart, silencing her for good. Letting her lifeless body slump to the ground, he smiled at Y/N manically.

"Oops?"

Skipping up to him, she kissed him hotly as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, completely forgetting about the multiple bodies.

Having no idea to the madness which was coming, the fates they would have. They were in Gotham after all.


	14. Jerome x Reader - Split Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Slight smut (nothing bad just heavy making out)

Y/N and Jerome were sat in his trailer, she couldn't stand to go back to her own trailer, not after what she did. Jerome had told her that he hid the bodies. He had also told her that he had killed his mother. She didn't want to hear about it, she knew he was psychotic but she didn't want to be witness to it. Whilst yes, she had a psychotic side, she also had a innocent side who hated the idea of death. Jerome knew this, that's why he was always so soft around her, that's why he tried not to show his psychopathic tendencies around her.

Knock knock knock.

Their heads lifted simultaneously, glancing curiously at the door. Usually nobody bothered them. Lifting her head of his lap, Jerome walked to the door and answered it as Y/N watched from behind him.

"GCPD. We need to speak with Lila." Y/N froze as the name came from the detectives mouth, Jerome glancing at her and giving her a reassuring look, promising that he would deal with it.

"She's not here. Why? What's happened?" Jerome spoke, grabbing his coat and wrapping it around Y/N as they stepped out and he closed the door behind him. She smiled appreciating the gesture, snuggling into the warm fabric as the freezing wind blew through the circus grounds.

"Where is she?" The man spoke again, glancing questionably to the trailer. A beautiful woman stood behind him, the cruel ring leader stood next to him.

"Uh... I don't know. She was supposed to be home ages ago." Jerome spoke in a timid voice, impressing Y/N with his acting skills as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him to keep her warm.

"You a relative? You?" He questioned, looking between the couple.

"I'm her son, Jerome. This is my girlfriend, Y/N." Jerome continued in the timid voice, hunching in on himself to seem afraid of the detective. Her cheeks flamed as he called her his girlfriend.

"Jerome, when did you last see her?" The detective spoke, suspicious.

"This morning. She was here when we left for the library." Y/N stayed silent, knowing she wouldn't be able to lie, this version of her was terrible at lying.

"Relax Jerome, Y/N. This gentlemen is just here because Owen and Al had a disagreement. Jerome, your mother is fine. Gone on a spree no doubt. You know how she is." The soft voice of the ring leader gave the illusion he cared, he didn't. Y/N could remember countless times he had left them to their parents beatings, done nothing to help.

"A spree? Without her hat? Her coat? Her purse?" Jerome glared at the ring leader, trying not to give away his innocent act.

Realising it would be suspicious if she stayed silent, Y/N spoke, "Look at Sheba. She's distraught."

"She knows something is wrong!" Jerome spoke, inspecting the large snake with Y/N, gently touching the cage in mock worry.

"The snake does seem to be agitated." The detective nodded, a fake grin on his face as he glanced at the ring leader.

"Sir, she's what you call a party girl. Back in the morning with her knickers in a handbag. Sure as eggs." Jerome glared at his words, the glare unseen by everyone but Y/N who tightly squeezed his hand.

"But she didn't take her handbag, did she?" The man asked sarcastically before glancing back at the snake.

"How fast does an animal like that move?" Jerome frowned at his words, confused as to why he was asking.

"Uh...fast walking pace. They rely on surprise mainly." Jerome glanced at the snake as he spoke.

"Let her out." Y/N tensed up at his words, she always had a fear of that snake, she hated it.

"I'm sorry?" Jerome leaned forward in shock at the words.

"Let her out." He repeated, the lady with him also looking shocked at his words.

Slowly bending down, Jerome unlocked the cage and let the snake free. As soon as it was out the cage, he stepped back and protectively placed his arm back around Y/N's shoulders, knowing of her fear. Following Sheba as she slithered around the circus, Y/N cowered behind Jerome slightly. She tried not to show her terror when the snake lead them to the place they hid the bodies, knowing she couldn't give herself away. Tightening his grip on her, Jerome tried to comfort her knowing she was about to see the bodies again. Curiously walking up to the truck, watching the snake slither under the tarp, the detective yanked it back revealing the three bodies. Seeing her parents, Y/N let out a sob and dug her head into Jerome's chest as he covered her head with his hand, holding her to him as his body wracked with fake sobs. Falling to his knees, Jerome pulled her onto his lap as they cried.

"Oh my god." The woman breathed, going to comfort the two crying teens.

"You knew. You knew they were here." Seeing the ringleaders emotionless face, the detective advanced on him.

"No." He denied, his voice stern yet the detective easily saw through his lie.

"Look at me." They were face to face now. 

Jerome felt Y/N tense in his arms, her crying momentarily stopping before starting again. The woman didn't see the change, but Jerome did. Looking into her eyes, giving her a warning look, he made sure she wouldn't do anything psychopathic to draw suspicion. Jerome being the only one who knew that Y/N had just switched personalities. Unlike her sweet side, her evil side knew how to lie and how to act convincing. 

"They were like that when we found them." The ring leader sighed, finally giving in and telling the truth.

"Who are the other two?" The detective asked, frustrated at being lied to.

"Y/N's parents." He sighed, watching the girl cry into Jerome's chest.

Y/N and Jerome sat in a interrogation room, waiting for Detective Gordon to arrive, they having learnt his name when he brought them to the GCPD.

"It will be okay. I'll get us out of this." Jerome reassured to Y/N who was back to her normal self.

Just as Y/N was about to reply, Jim Gordon walked in and sat down at the table opposite them.

"Tell me about your parents." He looked between them, Jerome deciding to go first.

"She's my mother. What can I say? I love her. She's perfect." Jerome spoke, voice timid and weak again, "Not a very good cook Except for that..."

Gordon smiled sympathetically at the table as Jerome trailed off, looking at Y/N expectantly.

"They ar-were some of the nicest people. T-they loved me. I-I can't." Y/N stuttered before she broke off, tears sliding down her cheeks causing Jerome to pull her into a side hug.

"Did they have any enemies? Someone with a grudge?"

"No." Jerome spoke, Y/N simply shaking her head before burying it into Jerome's chest once again.

"Boyfriends?" Gordon asked, raising his eyebrows.

"My parents we-were married." Y/N softly whispered, Jim barely hearing her, feeling sympathy for the poor girl.

"No." Jerome shook his head, trying not to break character.

"No?" Gordon raised his eyebrows further in shock, clearly having heard other things.

"She had lovers. Sex partners, really. But not boyfriends. She didn't want the commitment." Jerome sighed, tears in his eyes.

"Alphonse Grayson?" Gordon questioned.

"Yes, he was one of them." Jerome nodded in agreement.

"Owen Lloyd?"

"Yes." Jerome muttered, sounding ashamed at his mothers actions.

"Any others?" He continued to question.

"Uh...not that I could put a name too." Jerome shook his head after thinking for a second, sounding apologetic. 

"How did you feel about your mother's love life?" Gordon asked, leaning forward and entwining his hands on the table in front of him.

"I feel fine about it. If not for my mothers love life, I wouldn't be here would I? Sex is a healthy human activity." Jerome spoke causing Y/N to blush madly and Jim to cringe slightly taken back.

"Yes, it is." He replied carefully before speaking again, "Do you have any other family?"

"Y/N is my family." Jerome spoke, choosing his words carefully.

"What about you Y/N?" Jim asked, watching as she pulled away from Jerome and wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"Just Jerome." She shook her head, feeling Jerome squeeze her hand under the table.

"That will be all for now. Thank you." Gordon smiled at them, opening the door and letting them leave.

"What did you do with the, uh, knife?" Y/N asked from her spot lay on Jerome's lap. They were back at his trailer, Jerome sat on the stern sofa, Y/N lay across it with her head resting on his lap as he played with her hair.

"Mr Cicero told me to scratch satanic stuff on it, throw it off a bridge. You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you up so I went by myself." He spoke, an evil glint in his eyes as he twirled a strand of her luxurious hair around his finger.

"Won't he give us up?" She spoke panicked, wide eyes staring at his grinning face.

"No. It was his idea after all."

"What if we get caught and sent to Arkham?" She whimpered scared.

"If that happens, I'll be there with you. I'll never leave you, I promise. I'll always protect you. I don't care about anything in this world except you Y/N. You are all I have. I love you." He whispered, caressing her cheek.

"...Does it not bother you that I have a split personality?" She finally asked the question that had been bugging her for so long.

"I think it's hot." He smirked at her, pulling her up so she was straddling his lap, kissing her.

"Really?" Y/N asked, pulling away out of breath from the kiss.

"Very hot." He added, kissing down her neck. She could feel his smirk on her skin causing her personality to switch in an instant, pulling his head up and roughly kissing him. Pushing her to lie down, he dragged his top over his head, she smirked and bit her lip as he became shirtless. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she ground into him making him moan. Reaching down he-

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Groaning, Jerome got off her and picked up his phone, nearly crushing it in his grip as he answered with clenched teeth. He was mad at being interrupted.

"Hello?" He spoke, trying to sound timid instead of angry.

"Jerome Valeska?" A voice he had never heard before called out.

"Yes?" He asked, glancing at a pouting Y/N.

"You are needed at the GCPD. Bring Y/N." The call cut off, he assumed it was a secretary who called him. 

Growling, he pulled his shirt over his head, pulling her into a final kiss before speaking, "We have to go to the GCPD. I suggest you either switch back or act innocent."

Rolling her eyes she puffed out a exaggerated sigh, "You're no fun."

"Jerome?" Widening her eyes she felt a slight pain in her neck, reaching up to feel a hickey, having returned to her innocent side.

Jerome laughed as he saw the hickey, Y/N blushing madly. Grabbing his scarf, he gently wrapped it around her neck, kissing her forehead.

"We have to go to the GCPD."


	15. Jerome x Reader - Split Part 3

"Right this way." A police office spoke, guiding Y/N and Jerome through the precinct until they came to an interrogation room. Pushing them in, they walked though the door, instantly spotting Jim, Lee and Mr Cicero. 

"Hi Jerome, Y/N. Please take a seat. You know Mr Cicero from the show." Jim spoke once he saw them causing Mr Cicero to freeze. Y/N and Jerome sitting next to him, Jerome in the middle.

"Yes, sir." "Hello Mr Cicero." Jerome and Y/N spoke at the same time.

"Good evening Jerome, Y/N." The blind man spoke, turning and glancing in their direction.

"Do you know why your here?" Gordon spoke, looking between the three people sat opposite him.

"Did you find out who killed our parents?" Jerome leaned forward when he asked, acting clueless.

"You both killed your parents." Jerome and Y/N recoiled in shock at his words.

"Us?" Y/N's lip quivered as she spoke.

"You killed them in your trailer. Mr Cicero told you to scratch the Satanist stuff on the knife and throw it off the bridge." The bluntness in his tone shocked everyone in the room. Y/N no longer felt the same amount of sadness at killing her parents, Jerome had convinced her that she shouldn't be sad, they beat her. She still felt guilty at killing someone though. She let tears well in her eyes, trying to hide the fact she was guilty.

"Sir, that's absurd and-and offensive." Jerome stuttered, trying not to get caught.

"But it's the truth. What I don't know is why this man risked so much to help you. I think he's your father." Gordon smiled, the smile clearly fake. Y/N gasped at the statement as Jerome tried to deny it.

Jerome scoffed, shaking his head, "You don't know what you're talking about. My father was a sea captain." Y/N nodded along to Jerome's words, confirming them.

"Am I wrong Mr Cicero?" Gordon sighed.

"Yes." The short answer from Mr Cicero made Y/N doubtful, she stayed silent and let Jerome handle it.

"He was a sea captain. His name was Sven Karlsen. He died at sea." Y/N grew nervous seeing Jerome starting to get agitated, hoping he didn't break his act.

"What was the name of his ship?" Jim looked down, he actually looked regretful at having to revealing to Jerome who his true father was.

"He worked on a lot of different ships." Jerome shook his head, his tears close to falling down his cheeks.

"The one he went down in?" Jim asked, Y/N heart broke for Jerome as she realised he was speaking the truth.

"She never said." Jerome spoke sadly, shaking his head causing Y/N to grab his hand to comfort him, him squeezing her hand to show his appreciation of the gesture.

"We could do a blood test to prove I'm right. Takes only half an hour to get a fool proof result. Isn't that right Dr Thompkins?" He turned around, glancing at Lee who looked extremely uncomfortable at the situation 

"Yes." She nodded, looking down sadly.

"Save yourself a needle." 

"I do hate needles. I'm sorry Jerome." Mr Cicero spoke disheartened, Jerome tensed and slowly turned to face him as Y/N watched the interaction with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Jerome questioned, his voice breaking, indicating to Y/N he was losing his act.

"He's right. I am you father."

"No, you're not. Why would you say that?!" Jerome shook his head, tears starting to fall down his face.

"You must have suspected the truth."

"You're not my father. My mother would never-" Jerome began only for Mr Cicero to cut him off mid sentence.

"Your mother was a cruel woman. She was often unkind to me, but she did once love me in her own way. And she loved you very much. That's why she gave you a better father." Mr Cicero spoke, reaching for Jerome's hands only for him to pull them away.

Dipping his head down, Jerome started to sob as Y/N sighed knowing he was going to reveal his true self. Insane laughter replacing his tears, Jerome looked up seeing the shocked faces of Jim and Lee before turning to Mr Cicero.

"My mother was a cold hearted whore who never loved anyone. And she'd never touch a pathetic old creep like you." He hissed, his voice returning to his usual cold, dark tone as Mr Cicero flinched at his words.

"All these years do you think I was kind to you because I'm such a good man? If I wasn't your father, would I have helped you as I have after what you did?" His words cause Jerome to look at Gordon, then Y/N, then back to Mr Cicero.

"My father. Hm. I'll be damned." He laughed, staring at Jim and Lee's horrified faces as Y/N fought to keep her other side from showing up, knowing it would make everything worse.

"Oh it's very funny," Jerome broke off laughing darkly before making drum movements with his hands, "BA-DUM-SHH. Looks like the bitch got me with a zinger in the end."

"Why did you kill your mother Jerome?" Gordon asked, a serious look on his face, forgetting about Y/N for the meanwhile.

Making dismissive hand gestures, Jerome spoke "Oh you know how mothers are. She just kept pushing. And I'm like, 'fine mom, be a whore. Be a drunken whore even. But don't be a nagging drunken whore.' You know? Don't come yell at me to do the dishes if you've BEEN BANGING A CLOWN IN THE NEXT ROOM! You know?" Jerome snapped, slamming his fist into the table before bursting into insane laughter.

"What about you?" Gordon finally asked Y/N, after Jerome's sinister laughter had ended, a tense atmosphere coating the room.

"She's innocent. It was me not her." Jerome hissed leaning forwards, wanting to prevent her from being locked up with him.

"Why did you kill your parents Y/N?" 

Lifting her head to stare at him, she tilted her head slightly, "Oh, I didn't kill them. Well, not exactly."

"Y/N. Don't." Jerome warned, knowing she was close to breaking. He knew that if Gordon found out about her split personality then she would go straight to Arkham.

"If it wasn't you, then who did?" Gordon asked, ignoring Jerome's comment, focused entirely on the pale girl.

"She really wants to meet you. Won't stop nagging. I've been trying to hold her off since we entered the room. She's really angry." Y/N spoke the last part to Jerome, turning and facing him as he shook his head at her.

"Who is she?" Lee asked stepping forward.

Seeing her eyes flicker, Jerome grabbed her hand, trying desperately to protect her, "Don't."

"Mommy called me a bitch. Then my dear old dad hurled a bottle at my head. Poor little Y/N wouldn't do anything about it, so I did. It was fun." She smirked, keeping eye contact with Jerome the entire time. 

"What?" Lee whispered confused and terrified.

"Y/N has a...how to put it? Split personality." Jerome turned to look at Gordon, explaining as Y/N kept her gaze on him.

"Can we go now? We were in the middle of something when you rang. Tut tut. You have no manners Jimmy boy." Y/N spoke, finally turning to look at a wide eyed Jim, Jerome grinning at her words.

"You're both insane. GUARDS!" He shouted just as Y/N pulled Jerome into a steamy kiss, making Lee turn away embarrassed. 

"Take them to Arkham Asylum." He spoke, four guards pulling them apart and placing them in hand cuffs. Hurrying them away to be transported to Arkham Asylum, Jerome's eyes widened as he realised they would be in separate cells and when Y/N goes back to normal, she will wake up by herself not knowing what happened.

"Y/N!" He tried to grab her but the guards simply shoved him into the transport van, Y/N being shoved in after wards.

"Ah Arkham. I wonder what fun we'll have there?" She smirked at him, a smirk forming on his face as he leaned towards her.

"You're gonna need to try and not switch back. The other Y/N won't survive in there, you will. Don't worry dollface. I'll get us out." He winked and blew a kiss.

"Oh I don't plan on switching back for awhile, ginger." She grinned, blowing a kiss and leaning her head back against the side of the van. 

They both sat, staring at each other as they thought about what the asylum would be like. One thing they knew however, was that nobody would split them up. 

Nobody would ever split them up.


	16. Jeremiah x Reader - Revenge

"FREEZE! HANDS IN THE AIR!" A rough voice spat from behind me, the sound of a gun clicking filling the air.

"What's wrong officer?" I spoke, a victorious smirk creeping onto my face, turning around slowly to stare at the haggard police officer.

"DROP THE GUN AND PLACE YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" He demanded, his gun aimed at my head, glancing at the bloody body behind me.

"Oh of course." I laughed sarcastically, letting the silver pistol slip from my grip, a cold smile gracing my red lips.

"REQUESTING AN AMBULANCE AT MY POSTION IMMEDIATELY." The officer shouted into the radio attached to his shoulder frantically, glancing once again at the body behind me.

Turning to glance at the corpse, a small sigh rolled off my lips as I kicked the lifeless form with my foot, the office immediately readying his gun.

"I wouldn't bother. He's definitely dead." I laughed again as the officer gripped my wrists and secured metal handcuffs around them, dragging me to his police car.

"Careful." I hissed dangerously as he shoved me into the back seat, the door locking behind me. Shuffling into the drivers seat, the cop stared at me momentarily before speeding away with the sirens on causing me to get a annoying headache. Throughout the short drive to the police station, he would warily glance back at me every minute, nervous of me being in such close proximity. My victorious smirk returned as I realised he was afraid of me. Most people were wise to fear me these days, I had grown quite a name for myself after Fish's death, well her second death. Fish Mooney was a second mother to me, she took me in when no-one else would and she taught me how to use my intelligence as a weapon, she was the only one who ever loved me. Naturally, when James Gordon killed her for a second time, I wanted revenge.

"Come on scumbag." Feeling the car come to a stop, I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced out the window to see the precinct. 

"Scumbag?" My smile deepened, unnerving the man as he yanked me out the car and into the old building covered in graffiti. I knew that I would kill him, he was on my list now. I grew confused as I saw a crowd of police officers banging on the cell, taunting whoever was inside. Feeling myself being dragged, I glared daggers as the man holding me dragged me to Jim Gordon.

"Just caught her. She shot some guy. What should we do with her?" The man asked, his voice stern and emotionless.

"Hello Jim, long time no see." I grinned, showing my teeth as I forced myself not to grow angry at the sight of him, I didn't want to ruin my plan after all.

"Y/N," Jim sighed, the sigh long and agitated,"Put her with Valeska."

That name caught my attention, I knew he must be talking about Jeremiah as Jerome had died, I didn't think Jeremiah seemed like the type to get caught. I guess I was wrong.

"Gordon! There you are." Bruce Wayne's butler, Alfred I think, strolled up to Gordon with a worried look as the grip on my arms tightened and I was pulled away. I was truly getting sick of being manhandled.

"Make way," The officer pushed his way through the crowd with me, roughly stopping me as he unlocked the cell.

"You get to stay with the freak." He hissed in my ear before shoving me into the cell, slamming the door once I was in.

Glancing around the cell, my gaze stopped on Jeremiah Valeska. The man who was all over the news sat calmly, staring at me as I entered, unfazed by the taunting of the officers. With a smirk dancing on my lips, I sat down on one of the metal benches attached to the wall, leaning against the wall casually as I waited for Jim to come interrogate me. Jeremiah gave me a once over with his unique eyes before calling out for Gordon, seemingly ignoring me for now.

"Don't you all have work to do?" Gordon questioned the crowd which was gawking at Jeremiah causing them to scatter as he approached.

"What is it?" He spoke as he stopped in front of the cell, ignoring me and focusing on the maniac who sat with his hands folded across his lap, Jeremiah didn't look bothered by his predicament.

"I would like to press charges against Bruce Wayne's butler. I mean, just look at my face." Jeremiah spoke in a clinical tone causing me to glance over at his face, seeing bruises littering it along with a black eye. Damn.

"I think you look great." Jim placed his hands on his hips, clearly enjoying seeing him in pain.

"Hmm... still hot." I spoke aloud for the first time since I arrived, Jim and Jeremiah's heads snapping to me as I smirked at their reaction. The corner of Jeremiah's lip quirked up slightly at my response as Jim raised his eyebrows in shock.

"And...I'd like to speak to Bruce again. We couldn't really talk before, what with his girlfriend bleeding out all over him." Jeremiah spoke, his face returning to the mask of indifference as he turned to look at Jim again.

"You tried to prove you're better than your brother, but I'm still here. The city is still here. You're a failure, Jeremiah. Enjoy Arkham, your brother did." Jim spat, clearly trying to get under Jeremiah's skin.

"Ouch." I laughed, Jim walking off whilst giving orders to send Jeremiah to Arkham.

"Bring me Bruce Wayne and I'll tell you where the other bombs are." Jeremiah spoke causing Jim to freeze and slowly turn back to him warily.

"We have all your bombs." Jim glanced at Harvey with a questioning look before returning to Jeremiah. I smiled gleefully, I didn't realise how fun this would be.

"The maze bombs, yes. I mean, the other ones." Jeremiah paused, pulling on the chains surrounding his wrists slightly, "Jim, as an engineer, you expect systems to fail so you build in redundancies. And I am a very good engineer." 

"You're bluffing." Jim spoke as Jeremiah stood up and made his way to the bars at an agonizing pace. I was simply leaning back and enjoying the emotional pain Jim was being put through.

"Am I? How many lives are you willing to bet? You're right, you know. I did fail. I didn't yet understand the vision I was servicing but...I do now. My eyes are open, as will yours be." Jeremiah pushed his face up to the bars, grinning before turning and walking back to his bench.

"When you realise I'm not bluffing, bring me Bruce Wayne. And I'd like a coffee. Black. Two sugars." He added on before sitting down as Jim hurried away with Harvey.

"Hey Jimmy! Not even gonna say hi to me? I'm hurt!" I yelled after him, but my shouts fell on deaf ears as he had already exited the room.

"Idiot." I muttered, waiting for him to return so I could set my plan in motion. Closing my eyes, letting my head fall against the concrete wall, I drifted into my chaotic thoughts. 

 

After awhile of sitting, I felt Jeremiah's eyes piercing into the side of my head. He was watching me. Grinning, without opening my eyes, I spoke "You're very different from your brother. If it wasn't for your face, I'd never guess you were related."

"You knew Jerome?" I heard his tense reply, he obviously didn't like being compared to his brother.

"I met him in Arkham." I knew my short reply would agitate him. I was proven right as I felt him sit next to me. Opening my eyes, I glanced to my right to see him staring at me with curiosity.

"Now what could you have possibly done to get thrown into a place like Arkham?" He questioned, slowly analysing me.

"That is a story for another time. The question is, why are you here? I've seen you on the news, you don't seem like the kind of guy to get caught." I quizzed, meeting his burning stare.

"You don't seem like the kind of girl to get caught." He fired back, avoiding my question. He was planning something.

"Oh I won't be here long. I just need to talk to Jim." I grinned at his confused expression before his eyes light up in realisation.

"You have an escape plan. Clever." He commented, watching me closely.

"I'd say you could come, but something tells me you won't be in here long anyway." He simply grinned in response before going back to his bench, his grin confirming my statement.

Hearing approaching footsteps, I looked up to see Jim glaring at me disapprovingly.

"Oswald won't be here to bail you out this time Y/N. Why did you kill that man?" He questioned making me grow angry, furious even. He thought I need rescuing?! Sure Oswald used to always have to bail me out, but I had changed.

"Oh please. Like I need that bumbling idiot to get out. I killed that man because I needed to get arrested." I spoke, confidently striding up to the bars and wrapping my hands around them.

"What?" He questioned confused. Glancing at the clock, I realised it was time, smiling sadistically at him.

"You killed Fish. The only person who EVER loved me. You didn't think I forgot about that, did you? It took me awhile, but now I have my own resources, I can finally do this." I grinned before flicking my wrist, a small throwing knife falling into my hand. Within seconds, I threw the knife into the officer who arrested me, it hitting him in the neck. Bull's-eye.

"I just want to show you how easily I can come into your home and kill your people. This is just the beginning. Maybe I'll go visit the Narrows next, see how Lee is doing." I spoke calmly as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at me as multiple officers raced to help their fallen member. I saw his face get red in anger at the mention of Lee, his expression entertaining me greatly.

"Well, it's been fun seeing you. I gotta go, now. See you soon, Jim." Just as I spoke his name, the precinct blacked out as my timed EMT set off.

Backing away to the other door in the cell, I paused at Jeremiah who was sat still, grinning at me sinisterly.

"If you get out, come find me. You seem like fun." I smiled, unlocking the cell with the key I had swiped and escaping into the darkness.

"Oh, I will." I heard him promise before I dashed out, happy that I managed to show Jim a small display of what I'm capable of whilst also making a new ally.

I would get my revenge on Jim Gordon, I would mentally torture him until he begged for death. Now, I had a new friend who could help me achieve my goal.

One thing was for sure, Jeremiah Valeska seemed like a very fun guy.


	17. Jeremiah x Reader - Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from tumblr.

Pathetic.

"JEREMIAH! JEREMIAH!" I rolled my eyes at their constant chanting, watching as Jeremiah spoke with Harvey Bullock. I was positioned on one of the buildings with a sniper, my idea of course, so that I could shoot any cop who tried to attack. Jeremiah's act, his whole façade, he was putting on for me and Jerome's followers was growing tedious.

Whilst I wore white clown make up and followed Jerome, I was nothing like his other followers. Jerome's followers were mindless apes who wanted to rebel, to do whatever they wanted and hide behind the excuse of being crazy. I, however, knew true crazy. I followed Jerome because he had a vision of turning Gotham insane, I loved that idea.

BANG!

Flinching, being dragged away from my thoughts, I glanced to my left to see the clock tower crumble and collapse to the ground. That was my cue to leave, I was ordered to return to Jeremiah once the bomb went off. Standing up gracefully, I froze as I saw a young police officer make a move to charge at Jeremiah out of the corner of my eye. Raising my sniper, I steadied my aim and shot a bullet straight through his head causing the remaining officers (who hadn't ran off to the bomb sight) to frantically search for the shooter. Jeremiah turned his head, staring straight at me with a smirk pulling at his blood red lips, his glowing eyes holding an evil glint. The way he watched me, stared at me, was unnerving. Not a lot had the capability to make me uneasy, except Jeremiah. Since the moment I met him, he was weird around me. He would give me more attention than the other followers, give me the greater jobs, over all favouring me. It was creepy to me, as I had never met him and yet he acted as if we had been friends for years. 

Racing to leave, knowing that officers would now be rushing to my location, I started to run towards Jeremiah's strong hold. It would be increasingly dangerous for me to go straight to Jeremiah now, so I would have to meet him at our destination.

My annoyance has been slowly building ever since his reveal at the graveyard, as well as my paranoia. I trusted Jerome, I was prepared to do anything for him. When his twin brother showed up claiming to be able to outdo all of Jerome's plans, I was extremely sceptical, I went along with him because I wished to be able to fulfil Jerome's dreams for this city. I was starting to regret my decision however, as Jerome wanted to make the city crazy, not destroy it. The bombs that Jeremiah had us plant around the city lead my to believe that he doesn't plan to leave the city standing once he has completed his plan.

Hearing voices, I sighed in relief at having finally arrived at the strong hold. Making my way into the building I froze, grabbing onto the wall as an explosion rang out, the floor trembling beneath me. Dashing down the stairs, seeing Jeremiah facing off against Oswald I realised that they must have broken in and tried to leverage him somehow. The bazooka he had stashed away falling from his grip, Jeremiah smirked as Oswald and his allies stepped out of their cover, a dust cloud forming in the rubble.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Penguin shouted, frantic in his movements as he glared at Jeremiah. Grabbing my sleek hand gun out of my jacket, I slowly made my way down the stairs. Staying in the shadows and out of sight, I waited until the right moment to help Jeremiah escape. 

"Why do you keep insisting I'm insane? What's insane about having a backup plan? Something Jongleur never knew about." At his words, I raised my eyebrow confused before looking at the bloody body which was splattered on the ground as a result of the explosion, wincing as I realised it was Jongleur. I was never a massive fan of any of the followers, but Jongleur had my respect as he truly worshipped Jerome.

"And just so you know, this building is within the blast radius and because of your interference I'm gonna detonate the bombs as soon as I'm far enough away to observe the destruction in peace." Jeremiah growled, wiping his jacket to get rid of any dirt, glaring menacingly at Penguin. My eyes widened, a small smirk forming on my face at how ruthless he was. 

"NO! You promised this city six hours!" Barbra snapped, stepping forward furiously.

"And whose fault is it that I changed my mind?" He questioned sarcastically before turning to one of his followers, "Tell our men to rewire the bombs to work in direct sequence and the rest of you, kill these idiots." 

As he moved back, waving at a now horrified Oswald, I darted forwards and latched my hand onto his shoulder, pulling him up the stairs as he flinched slightly at my sudden presence. Feeling him jerk in my grip, I let go and gestured to leave, watching as his eyes light up in recognition as he saw me. Grinning at me, he grabbed my arm and we ran out the door. Once we were a good distance away, I spun around and pushed him against an alley wall, positioning my knife at his throat. With incredibly fast reflexes, he grabbed my arm and spun us around until I was the one who was pinned, his superior strength keeping me in place as he pinned me with his hand at my throat.

"Now, Y/N, why would you do that?" He smirked, a knowing look in his eyes as if he had expected me to attack him.

"You're a fraud. You don't want to complete Jerome's wishes and turn this city into a madhouse. You want to destroy it." I chocked out as his grip on my neck grew tighter at his brothers name.

"I have a greater vision than that idiot ever could have. I'll rebuild this city in my image. Why don't you want that?" He hissed, his eyes boring holes into my head.

"I'm loyal to Jerome. You may as well kill me." I leaned forward in his grasp, daring him.

"No. I don't want to kill you, you're far too interesting. You're not like those bumbling fools. You are smart and I like that." He smiled, his smile sinister and disturbing.

His words caused me to frown, conflicted. Nobody, not even Jerome, ever saw me as smart. Sure he thought I was useful but he never realised I was smart, he never cared.

"Oh I see. Jerome never told you did he?" Jeremiah stepped closer to me, loosening his hold slightly, we were inches apart as he stared down at me.

"He never told you that you were smart. You were just another one of his lackeys. His minions. I could offer you something more." He whispered, grabbing my chin to make me look him in the eyes.

"Like what?" I finally spoke, half of me wished to stay loyal to Jerome but the other half was excited over his words of praise.

"Rebuild this city with me. In our image. We could be gods." His words caused me further conflict as to what I wanted to do.

"Why? Why me?" I stuttered, hating how helpless I sounded. I was not weak, I was a killer, I was not weak.

"Jerome had his obsessions, his fantasies. You're mine." He smiled again, leaning in further to whisper in my ear, "You're my obsession."

"...Okay." I muttered, the things he revealed swirling around my head as I tried to process all of it.

"Come one. We have work to do." He let go of my throat causing me to suck in a deep breathe to regain the lost oxygen. Stepping back, he lifted his hand in my direction, waiting for me to take it. Hesitantly grabbing his outstretched hand, I let him pull me into him before I followed him to his base. I would follow him. 

I wasn't Jerome's follower anymore, I was Jeremiah's. He was the only one who actually saw me and I wasn't going to let that go.


	18. Jerome x Reader - Split Part 4

"Move, freak!" Grubby hands latched onto her forearms, shoving her forwards into the common room, a low growl emitting from her throat at the rough treatment. Simultaneously all eyes in the room landed on her, sizing her up. Scanning the room, her eyes zeroed in on a patch of red sticking out amongst the black and white uniforms. Strutting over to the table where he sat, seeing multiple men watching her like a hawk, she swung her hips slightly trying to seem confident to hide her extreme fatigue. His table was at the back of the room far away from the prying eyes of the guards, he sat with a bunch of men who she had never seen before but she didn't care, as long as she got to see him again. When they were brought to Arkham, she had been taken away from him and psycho analysed by multiple doctors all trying to figure out her personality disorder. That was a week ago. She had been isolated for a whole week, locked away from Jerome.

Walking up behind him, the men sat with him all staring greedily at her, she jumped onto the table next to him and sat down. Jerome's head snapped up, turning to face her with a dangerous look in his eyes before he realised who the new person was, his emerald green eyes lighting up in relief at the sight of her.

"Y/N." He breathed in disbelief, surging up and engulfing her smaller form into a tight hug, breathing in her familiar scent.

"Hiya ginger." She laughed, tensing in surprise at the hug. Pulling away from him, she glanced at the men surrounding them, rolling her eyes at their lustful looks.

"Where have you been?" Jerome snapped, his eyes turning dark as he analysed her form, checking for any damage and making sure she was okay.

"Jimmy boy had the doctors studying me, trying to figure out my 'disorder'." Y/N rolled her eyes in annoyance as she thought back to all the prodding questions the doctors asked her daily, all the medication they tried to force her to take. She never took their tablets, she knew it would force her to go away, she couldn't have that.

"Hello pretty. Now, who may you be?" One of the men, large dirty hair and rotten teeth, leaned forwards and asked causing Y/N to raise her eyebrows in amusement at his pathetic attempt to be seductive.

"Call me 'pretty' again and I'll make you eat your own tongue." She smiled dangerously, her eyes glaring daggers at him.

"You little-"Before he could finish his insult, Jerome slammed his palm onto the table angrily, effectively cutting him off.

"Back off Greenwood. This is my girl, Y/N. You're not getting your cannibal hands on her." He snarled leaning forwards, pulling Y/N onto his lap protectively. Wrapping his hands around her waist, she leaned back into his chest with a smirk at his possessive behaviour.

"Did I ever tell you that you are seriously hot when you're angry? Cause you are." She tipped her head back against his shoulder, glancing up at him, ignoring the company around them.

"You have." He began, his focus moving to her instead of an furious Greenwood. "Have you stayed like this like I told you?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes at his question, frustrated at the memories of the doctors trying to get her to switch back, "The doc really wants me to switch back though. It's exhausting. You do realise that when she eventually comes back, she's gonna panic at the amount of time she has missed? We've never went this long without switching before."

"I know, I know. I'll help you, it will be okay. Sionis?" Jerome spoke gently, brushing her hair from her fatigued face, lifting his gaze to one of the men who seemed to be paying no attention to the interaction. His name coming from Jerome's mouth caused his head to snap up questioningly.

"Yes Jerome?" His tone was bored and held authority leading Y/N to believe he had power around the asylum.

"I need Y/N to be moved to my cell. Now." Jerome's statement was not a request, but a demand.

"Sure. You owe me." Sionis rolled his eyes before lazily standing up and walking to one of the guards. Whilst talking to the guard, he occasionally glanced back at Y/N and Jerome, gesturing to them before continuing the conversation. When he walked back over to the table after a long conversation, he wore a victorious smirk, clearly having got what he wanted.

"Done."

At his announcement, Jerome stood up, gently pulling Y/N with him, "Common doll. We're going back to my cell."

She didn't argue, she was too tired to argue, allowing him to pull her through the corridors before pulling her into a cell at the far end of the asylum. He made sure to close the door before pulling her to sit on his bed, letting her lean into him as he supported her body with his.

"This is too much for you Y/N. You can't keep this up, you need to switch and let her out. I'm here, it's just us two." He whispered, stroking her hair in a calming manner. He felt her nod her head against his chest, her body slumping against his even more before she jumped up, frantically looking around with wide eyes. Racing to her, Jerome grabbed her arms to still her, trying to calm her down as she began to panic, obvious to Jerome that she had switched personalities.

"Wha...where am I? What's happening?! I don't-"She started to mumble and trip over her words, on the verge of tears before Jerome grabbed her face gently and made her look him in the eyes.

"You're in Arkham, Y/N. I'm here though. You've been here awhile, your other side has been stopping you from seeing it but she couldn't take much more. I'm so sorry, Y/N. I'll get us out of here, I promise." He spoke calmly, slow and steady to make sure she understood in her frantic state.

"A-Arkham?" She stuttered, terrified before stumbling into Jerome, exhaustion clouding her movements, the lack of sleep in the past week finally getting to her.

"Shh. Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, I won't leave. You're safe here, you can sleep." He picked her up bridal style, walking over to the rock hard mattress and lying down on it. Bringing Y/N to lie of his chest instead of the uncomfortable 'bed', he cushioned her body with his to make sure she was comfortable. Stroking her hair again, he watched over her as she fell into a deep sleep for the first time in a week, falling into a memory of the past.

 

"JEROME!" Little nine year old Y/N ran into the grassy clearing, the rain pelting down onto her small form as she searched for her only friend. Tears cascaded down her bruised cheeks as she desperately cradled her left arm to her chest. Hearing her cries, the small ten year old boy walked out from behind a tree, running to his friend as he saw her crying, pain filled face.

"Y/N! What happened?" He questioned worried as he pulled her under the trees, sheltering her from the raging rain. Taking her arm, careful not to hurt her, he inspected it with a frown. He inhaled sharply as he saw the deep cut in her hand, blood rushing out at an alarming rate. Acting quickly, knowing from experience that he had to stop the bleeding, he tore a strip of his ragged t-shirt, tightly wrapping it around her hand. She whimpered at the pain before her crying came to a sudden halt, her whimpers going silent.

"They cut me." The bland tone she spoke in caused Jerome to grow confused, looking up from her hand to gaze into her eyes, shock over coming him as he saw they were emotionless.

"Y/N?" Jerome questioned cautiously, wary of her sudden attitude change.

"Maybe I should cut them." She tilted her head, watching Jerome's reaction, smirking with an evil glint in her eyes at his wide eyes.

"What are you saying? Are you okay?" He stepped towards her, cupping her cheeks softly, staring into her eyes sincerely.

"What?" She blinked a couple times, wincing at the burning in her hand before glancing confused at Jerome's worried face.

"Y/N? What just happened?" His confusion grew as she suddenly seemed back to normal, no idea of what just occurred.

"What are you talking about?" She resumed her crying, the pain in her hand overwhelming her causing large tears to fall from her puffy, red eyes.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Come one, we'll go sort out your hand." He closed off, replacing his shock with a smile, leading her to his trailer to help her. 

He ignored what happened for now, knowing he would help her with whatever it was, hoping it wouldn't happen again. He knew deep down however that this was just the beginning, whatever had just happened would definitely happen again.

He would help her, no matter what.


	19. Jeremiah x Reader - Harley Quinn Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by AHSfan23

Good and Evil. I wish things were that simple, everything is always good or bad or right or wrong. Except Gotham. Gotham is in a constant state of murky grey. Good and evil aren't a concept that exist in Gotham, everything is cloudy. This was made abundantly clear as the tv screen portrayed the events currenlty taking place. Jerome was holding Gotham elites, including the mayor, hostage with bomb collars around their necks. Jerome was the definition of unclear, he was neither good nor evil, he just was. His nefarious actons had always been spurred on by his mothers abuse, so was he really evil? Or was he just wronged? 

Shaking my head, pulling away from my confusing thoughts, I sat up and stared intently at the tv screen with my brother, Bruce, by my side. I couldn't reminisce on my past. On Jerome. I had to move on, it was the best choice I could make in such a strained position. I had to be the good in Gotham.

"Y/N Wayne!" Hearing my name, my eyes focused on the screen, coming out of the haze I was in to fully understand what was happening. 

"Y/N." Bruce gasped, looking at me with horror filled eyes, my confusion growing as to why he was scared until I realised that it had been Jerome who called my name. He wanted me.

"You can't!" He shot up out of his seat before I could fully comprehend his actions, pulling me into a tight hug and muttering how he couldn't lose me.

It made sense, why Jerome would want me. I was the only person to ever, ever show him any kindness or sympathy. I had met him at the cirus, I had took pity on him and thanks to my too large heart, I had befriended him. Then he butchered his mother. I could never be with a monster, it was wrong. Gotham may be coated in corruption, but I would not let myself be. I had trained for weeks with Bruce, training and training, fighting harder and harder to be the good that Gotham needs. Since Jerome had come back to life, my life has been a whirlwind: he kidnapped me, professed his eternal love, tried to get me to join him and finally, my brother caught him therefore sentencing him to Arkham.

BANG!

A loud, sickening explosion sounded drawing my attention back to the screen as Jerome detonated one of the bombs. I flinched, my body rigid as I took in the sight of the dead, decapitated body.

"Bring me my brother, bring me Wayne. Bring them now." He spoke calm, humor in his voice before he broke off laughing hysterically.

"I have no choice Bruce." I spoke, my voice breaking slightly as I hugged him back, knowing that I had no choice in this. I would not let more innocent people die.

 

 

"I watch the news, I know why you're here Mr Gordon and you must be out of your mind if you think I'm going to be led like a lamb to the slaughter." Jeremiah, Jerome's twin, spoke as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. The resemblance unnerved me slightly, but I remained where I stood, I couldn't be afraid.

Jim Gordon, Mr Fox and I had come to enlist Jeremiah to help us take Jerome down. They had built a device to block the signal to the bombs. I didn't want Jerome to die, but I couldn't let anyone else die because of his obsession with me, something had to be done.

"I understand your concern, but your brother doesn't bluff. If we ignore his demands, there's no telling what he might do." Gordon spoke in a persuasive way, trying to get Jeremiah to agree to risk his life.

"We can block his remote signal with this." Fox reassured as he showed the device he had built.

"If you and Y/N can get within a few feet of him," Gordon began, taking a sterner tone as Jeremiah scoffed as took a gulp of his whiskey," It will disable his remote, he will be a sitting duck, our snipers can take it from there."

"For gods sake Gordon, you have to know what he wants! To murder us both on live television." Jeremiah cried, frustrated at the situation.

Taking a deep breathe, I took a step towards him before speaking, "Mr Valeska, I'm Y/N Wayne. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

Reminding myself to be polite, I outstretched my hand in greeting, smiling gleefully as he took my hand and shook it with his surprisingly soft one.

"Likewise. I wish the circumstances were better." My confidence returned as I saw how polite he was to me, how kind unlike his brother.

"May I ask what you've been working on?" I questioned, genuinely curious.

"Um...yeah. It's a compact electrical engine. It generates power." He clarified, staring intensely at me causing me to blush and try to hid my face with my hair.

"How much power?" I asked, coughing to get rid of the annoying blush. I had never blushed in front of anyone before, I don't know why I did in front of him.

"Just two collide of every building south west of the bridge." His words shocked me, that was a lot of buildings, a lot of power.

"You have a brilliant mind. I know why you don't want to come, I'm scared too. I don't want to let him win, I can't. There are good people left in Gotham and I won't let anyone die because of me. I understand if you decide not to come, but you would be letting him win. We need to be stronger. We are stronger." I stepped closer to him, looking up at him with nothing but hope in my eyes, watching him debate my words.

"Well said." He smiled at me, about to speak again before Gordon's phone rang, interrupting us.

"Harvey?" Gordon spoke into the phone, turning away to concentrate on the phone call. My face light up with a smile as Jeremiah shrugged his suit jacket on, proving that he would come.

"The Penguin told me about a new scarecrow toxin. Head over to the lab, we're on our way to the square. They've got a weapon: poison gas." He spoke with dread after a minute of silence as he listened to Harvey on the other end, horror engulfing his features as he turned to inform us of the new information.

"Okay, let's go." Jeremiah spoke, gulping nervously before leading the way out of his maze. I swallowed hard, clenching my fists before following after him.

 

 

 

"WHY ARE WE WAITING?! WAITING, WAITING, WAITING, SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE-!"Jerome shouted into the microphone, playing the guitar, coming to a sudden stop as he saw me approach with Jeremiah and Gordon.

"Well, look who decided to show up. We were starting to get nervous. Especially the mayor here." Jerome snickered, pointing over his shoulder at the trembling mayor.

"My guests of honour. Please, take your seats on stage. Come on, don't be shy." He gestured to the two seats in the middle, grinning wickedly at our reluctance.

Moving forwards slowly, I noticed Jeremiah frozen in place. I turned, nodding in reassurance as I had the hidden device in my pocket. We would be okay.

"Hi brother." Jerome snarled, smirking as his twin stepped closer to the stage, the crowd backing away from him.

Loud gunshots caused me to freeze as the crowd crouched down in fear of getting shot, I frantically looked up to see Gordon's snipers dead. We had no backup.

"I had my guys take up the best advantage spots last night. So, they've been watching your little swat team all day. Now Y/n, brother dear, get up on stage. It's time to get this party really started huh?" Jerome laughed, watching as we resumed our walking, fast approaching the stage.

I frowned when I reached the stage first, slowly ascending the steps. Just as I made it to the top, Jerome grabbed my arm, pulling me into him and whispering in my ear.

"Hiya Y/N. Long time no see. I missed you. I have a surprise for you." I tried to pull away from him but he simply laughed, shoving me to one of his followers as Jeremiah stepped onto the stage, a strange look burning in his eyes as he watched us. I didn't have time to dwell on the look however, as the follower who had a hold of me shoved me into one of the chairs, strapping a bomb collar around my neck, Jeremiah following after.

"No parent will admit it, but everyone's got their favourites. Right, brother?" Jerome demanded, glaring at Jeremiah as he took a seat between us, the crowd silent.

"The one who cleans their room. Does their homework. Doesn't try and kill everybody. Little mister perfect here. Yeah, he was that guy. He got adopted by rich folks, went to the top schools, the top college. Meanwhile, I got dragged through the circus by my depressed alcoholic mother. Forced to clean up elephant dung everyday." He growled when someone in the audience shouted 'who cares'.

"Do you know how big those things are folks?" He turned to look at me before looking back at the terrified crowd. His story made the pit in my stomach grow, he was not born bad, he was made bad.

"But I knew something mommy and daddy never knew. You're as crazy as I am. It's in your DNA." Jerome spoke calmly, standing up and taking out a switch blade, advancing on Jeremiah as he struggled in his restraints. All I could do was watch as my hands were bound.

"You see, we have the same blood running through us. We are practically identical. You are a killer. It's in your nature." Jerome pointed the knife in Jeremiah's face before he cut the ropes restraining his wrists.

"Stop trying to fight it." Jerome placed the knife in Jeremiah's hand, stepping back and spreading his arms in a surrender motion. Daring Jeremiah to attack him.

"Don't." I muttered, the word only loud enough for the twins to hear. Jerome smirked at my attempt whilst Jeremiah gave a battle cry and ran at him only to be knocked to the ground by Jerome punching him. 

"Stop!" I cried, trying to escape my restraints as Jerome laughed and continued to relentlessly kick his brother. Gunshots made him finally stop, looking up only to get shot in the shoulder by Gordon causing him to fall backwards. Firefly stepped out and shot fire at Gordon as I finally managed to break the zip ties like Alfred had showed me in our training.

Running at her, I shoved her with all my strength, wincing as she fell down the stairs roughly.

"Sorry!" I called out before running to Jeremiah as the crowd scattered and Gordon chased after an injured Jerome.

"Are you okay?!" I pleaded for him to be okay, lifting him gently by his shoulders as he clutched his ribs where Jerome had viciously kicked him.

"I-I'm okay. Thank you." He whispered, standing up and adjusting his glasses. The way he looked at me caused my blush to return.

"I-I should go home. Bruce will be worried about me." I cleared my throat and stepped back from him, going to walk off stage to ask a police officer to take me home.

"Wait!" He gently grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him, blushing himself as he pulled me into his chest, "I'll walk you home. Jerome could have people after us."

"Thank you." I smiled, casting my nervous gaze to the ground as we made our way off the stage together.


	20. Jeremiah x Reader - Harley Quinn Part 2

We had walked a couple streets when we heard people screaming. Rushing to the screaming with Jeremiah running after me, I halted and gasped before turning to try and stop Jeremiah but it was too late, he had seen. Jerome's dead body lay on top of a crushed car, his permanent smile etched onto his face. I tried to stop him, but he mutely pushed past me and walked up to his twins body. He quickly wiped away a tear before giving Gordon a nod and walking back to me, silently taking my hand and pulling me away from the horrifying scene.

Deciding it would be best not to mention how fast my heart was beating as he took my hand, I followed him until we had arrived at the Wayne Mansion, the entire journey silent.

"Are you okay? No matter what he did, he was still your brother." I cautiously asked, debating whether or not to hug him.

"I will be. Would you come over tomorrow? I could show you all of my designs." He looked so hopeful as he held a tight grip on my hand, the pressure comforting me.

"I would love to. Would you like me to get Alfred to drive you home?" I looked to the door, knowing that Alfred and Bruce were most likely worrying about me.

"It's fine but thank you. I'll call my assistant, Ecco. Goodbye for now Y/N." He stepped back about to walk away when I surged forwards, engulfing him in a hug. Shocked, he took a minute to respond, before finally hugging me back. His hug was warm and made me feel safe as he gripped me to him.

"Goodbye for now Jeremiah."

 

 

The next morning, I stood in front of the steel door to Jeremiah's labyrinth, waiting for him to let me in. I had come like he asked, I was secretly looking forward to spending more time with him. He was like nobody I've ever met, not even Jerome. I was surprising giddy and excited to see him again, something that Bruce took great pleasure in teasing me about. 

"Hello?" I asked, stepping forwards as the door creaked open. A blonde woman, who I assumed to be Ecco, appeared and signalled for me to follow her. She didn't speak once, simply leading me through the maze, stopping at a door and gesturing for me to walk through. I hated the fact that my insides were burning with rage, jealously coursing through my bloodstream as I saw her. I was jealous. I had no right to be, Jeremiah was not dating me, but she was so pretty that I couldn't help but be jealous.

"Thank you." I smiled at her to show my gratitude for her helping me navigate the corridors. She nodded, an emotionless mask on her face before she turned and left me standing facing the door by myself. Shaking my head, my loose hair falling into my face,I pushed open the door, slipping inside to see a dark room, only one lamp on in the far corner.

"Jeremiah?" I stepped away from the door, further into the dark room, flinching as the door slammed behind me.

"Jeremiah are you in here?" I continued to step further into the room, trying my best to look around at my surroundings.

"Hello Y/N." I jumped as Jeremiah spoke, stepping into the light enough so that I could see his silhouette but not his face.

"God Jeremiah, you scared me!" I laughed, stepping closer to him, his odd behaviour unnerving me.

"Jeremiah?" I questioned confused as he stayed silent, simply observing me. 

He took a step towards me, flipping a switch on the wall to turn the lights on. I gasped, stumbling back at his appearance. He now had unnaturally pale skin, illuminating green eyes and blood red lips.

"W-What happened to you?" My eyes frantically tailed over his suit clad body, taking in all the dramatic changes.

"Jerome. He sprayed me with his insanity gas as a last laugh. It failed, don't worry. Well, except from some cosmetic alterations." He took more steps towards me as I took steps back, afraid of this new development.

"Oh my god." I breathed, my back hitting my door, preventing me from escaping as he continued to advance until our chests were just barely touching. Reaching out, he ran his pale fingers down my cheek almost lovingly, darting forward and kissing me passionately. Forgetting the situation, I kissed back as I wrapped my arms around his neck, only coming to my senses when he grabbed my waist.

"What are you doing?!" I cried, pushing him back with all my strength making him stumble slightly before regaining his composure and stepping towards me again, trapping me against the door.

"I love you." He muttered, his unique eyes trailing over my flushed face, his voice showing hardly any emotion.

"What?! We just met, you can't. Jerome was right, you're crazy." I realised I shouldn't have called him that as his eyes darkened, his hands pinning my wrists roughly against the door as he loomed over me.

"I'm not crazy! Jerome was obsessed with you. I'm not Y/N. I care about you." He hissed, leaning his forehead against mine as he tried to stop himself from sounding angry.

"What do you want?" I muttered, a tear slipping down my cheek. I thought he was a good guy, but I guess Gotham truly has no good guys.

"You. Don't worry, I have a surprise for you. Jerome's insanity gas may not have worked on me, but I've been studying this all night, and I believe it will work." He spoke sincerely, wiping away my tear as he released my wrists and grabbed something from his pocket which I couldn't see.

"W-What will work?" I barely finished my question before he quickly brought the mystery item from his pocket, revealing it to be a perfume bottle. Within seconds he sprayed it in my face, the purple mist entering my lungs as I chocked and tried to stop myself from inhaling it.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Just breathe. It will be done soon." He spoke in a comforting manner as he pocketed the bottle and caught me as I fell, no longer able to stay upright as I chocked.

"Wha-" I cut myself off as I giggled, my eyes widening as uncontrollable giggles sounded from my mouth. Gasping for breathe, desperately trying to stop myself from grinning,I collapsed. Feeling Jeremiah wrap his arms around me, I felt myself be drawn to a hard chest as he held me. 

"Why?" I managed, tears flowing down my grinning cheeks as I barely stopped myself from laughing hysterically.

"It's better this way. Now, you're free. This is the only good thing Jerome has ever done for me. Calm down, let it take over." He continued to mutter, his voice fading away as my hysterical giggles took over.

Feeling darkness take over, my eyes lids fluttered shut as I let myself pass out. Feeling Jeremiah stoke my cheek as he held me, I heard him whisper one finale thing before I fell into unconsciousness, "Ah Y/N, my little Harley Quinn."


	21. Jerome x Reader - Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Abuse (Jerome saves Reader from abuse, he doesn’t abuse her)

"Come on, babe, it will be fun!" Wade, my boyfriend of three years pleaded, a hint of demanding coating his tone, almost like he wanted to sound innocent yet warning I did not have a choice either way. I had to go. He often got like this, demanding, he didn't like it when I didn't agree with him. It often scared me how controlling he got, but I just had to remind myself that it was because he loved me and was possessive. It was normal. Is it normal?

"I don't-" I began softly,my timid voice abruptly getting cut off as he grabbed my arm in a vice like grip, clamping down hard emitting a squeak of pain from me.

"We're going. That's final. My friends are going, you don't want me to lose my friends do you?" He spoke in a mocking voice, his grip on my arm gradually tightening until I cried out, trying desperately to rip my arm from his bruising grasp.

"P-Please. You're hurting me." Begging for mercy, I continued to try and wrestle my arm free, wincing in pain as my eyes watered.

"Get ready. We leave in five minutes." Feeling his grip on my arm release, I let out a brief sigh of relief before I felt him shove me away hard, causing me to stumble and trip like a new born deer.

Frantically nodding my head, eager to please him and get in his good graces, I race out the room and to our shared room. The room, decrypted and moldy, left something to be desired. The flat we shared was barely liveable, we couldn't afford a acceptable apartment, he refused to let me work saying I had to stay at home. The bed, the cause of many painful back aches, had springs sticking out and would creak pitifully with every move.The curtains no longer existed, the moths haven eaten what was left of the ratty material, however there was nothing but a brick wall out side of the window anyway so there was no point for curtains to begin with. Grabbing my arm gently, running my hand down the growing hand mark bruise, I whimpered at the sudden pain of it. He has never hurt me before, he would only ever yell. Why did he hurt me? I thought he loved me.

Picking a long sleeved top from my tiny wardrobe, I shoved it on, effectively hiding my bruise from unwanted eyes.Throwing on some skinny jeans and my old converse, I made sure I looked presentable. I looked a mess.

"Y/N! Hurry up, we're leaving. So help me if you aren't ready..."He trailed off as he entered the room, his dark eyes scanning my form disapprovingly, his threat lingering in the air between us as the hairs at the back of my neck stood up at the thought of him threating me, my stomach twisting in knots. 

"You're wearing that?! No. Change into..."He marched over to me, rummaging through my miniscule amount of clothes before he grinned lustfully, pulling out a top that showed way too much cleavage, "This."

"That's...I-"I stuttered, trying to find the right words to get out of this situation whilst keeping my modesty, only to once again be cut off by him. Frustrated, he gripped my chin harshly, squeezing so tight a small tear fell from my eye and dripped onto his hand as I whimpered once again.

"Put it on." He dumped the top in my hands, letting go and walking out the room, slamming the door harshly behind him.

Reluctantly slipping into the revealing clothing, I hastily wiped my eyes to get rid of my salty tears, overwhelming emotions bombarding into me. He loved me, he had too. I had been with him for so long, so many years and so many moments. He was my first ever boyfriend. We met in University, he was sweet and charming and he cared for me,then slowly he changed. The change was so tiny it was unnoticeable for years, until he started to get demanding. 

 

 

"Dude!" One of his alcholic friends shouted, his grainy voice piercing through the loud screams of the 'circus' as he approached me and Wade drunkenly.

"Who's this?" He slurred, the way he looked at me unsettling me deeply and causing shivers to run up my spine, his eyes lingering on my exposed cleavage.

"Y/N. I told you about her, remember." Wade replied, laughing at his drunk friend as he clapped him on the shoulder, moving past him and to his other friends.

This place, this demented circus, was a place of my nightmares. Helpless victims screamed as they were placed in carnival games and tormented viciously. I knew who made this place, Jerome Valeska, the insane red head who engulfed Gotham into utter chaos and madness after coming back to life. Hearing a pained scream near me, I fliched violently as I spun around and came face to face with my boyfriend shooting darts at an old mans head as he laughed at the pain he was causing. I had to get out of here. There was so much pain and suffering, too much.

"I need to leave, I-I can't-" I stuttered, shaking my head weakly at my surrounding. My stuttering catching his attention, he glared over at me, stopping his twisted game of darts as he slowly stalked up to me, like a lion does its prey. 

"Stay." He growled, stopping centimeters away from me so that we were chest to chest, him towering over me dangerously. 

"I'm sorry." Whispering brokenly, I made to turn around and walk away, only to stop at the abrupt, sharp, stinging pain in my cheek.

SLAP.

My hand flew to my cheek, gasping shocked at his actions as my left cheek flared red angrily. He slapped me. The world, my surrounding blurred with the tears threatening to spill, the sounds of laughter muffled as my body went into shock, trying to process that he just slapped me. A victorious smirk occupied his face, his friends all snickering at my pain as he turned and went back to his game. 

He-He had to love me. He loved me, he just had a strange way of showing it. He loved me.

Lost in my panic stricken thoughts, I ignored the flash of red hair in my peripheral vision, ignoring who was now watching me intently.

After a long, tedious hour of watching him torture innocent people, desperately trying to block out the screams surrounding me, I was a nervous wreck. Finally peeling my eyes open, having screwed them shut to block out the torture, I felt my heart being yanked out of my chest at the sight in front of me. He, my boyfriend, was making out with a random girl. He was kissing someone else. Gasping for air, my breath stopped as I realised how naïve I was. He didn't love me. 

"What..."My heart broke even more as he pulled away satisfied, smirking at my broken form, enjoying my suffering.

He didn't love me. He abused me. I can't stay.

Backing away horrified, the realisation that I have been living in denial hitting me like a sack of bricks. My eyebrows drew together confused as I saw him roll his eyes and pick up a sharp knife, drawing closer to me with the most evil look I have ever seen.

"Oh you know, you're hot but you're just not worth my time really." He laughed before he darted forwards and put he knife to my throat, my body freezing as the cold metal touched my delicate neck.

"Let's go somewhere more private huh?" Pushing me towards a dark corner, he ushered me to walk using the knife, close behind me with a tight grip on the menacing object. The same fiery, red hair appearing in my peripheral vision once again before disappearing in the crowd of lunatics.

Halting me once we reached the darkened corner, he spun me around and shoved me against the unforgiving wall, bruises surely forming on my sore back. Pointing the weapon in my face, I began to shake slightly as I saw there was no way out of this. I was trapped.

"I'm going to kill you Y/N, but I'm going to take my time, make you beg for death." He snarled before flashing the knife out of my face and into my forearm in one quick movement. Pain. Screaming at the sudden agony, I cried as he twisted the knife, blood gushing down my arm at an alarming rate. Muffling my screams with his hand, he tutted mockingly and once again twisted the knife before yanking it out.

"Shhhh." He whispered in my ear, deranged.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady." A charming voice purred, a very familiar laugh sounding out from behind Wade.

"This is non of your business. Leave." He called over his shoulder, not turning around to see who the new person was, his focus on inflicting me more pain.

I squeezed my eyes shut terrified as I saw him raise his hand again, knife aimed at my stomach, waiting for the painful blow. Except, it never came.

"I said, that's no way to treat a lady." The same voice growled, sounding much closer causing me to peel my eyes open, shock coating my features as I saw Jerome Valeska with a tight grip on Wade's wrist, preventing him from stabbing me again. I didn't know whether to be scared of Jerome or thankful he just stopped me from getting stabbed.

It was only now that I realised that the flashes of red I had been seeing were Jerome, he had been following me. 

"Wha-"He gasped at the sight of Jerome, freezing at the glare coming from the psychopath.

"I'm just having fun. That's why you made this place, right?" Wade snarked, his attitude coming back as he grew angry at Jerome for interrupting him, his initial shock disappearing.

"Normally I would just leave, but I have a thing about abuse. With my mother the beatings just never stopped." Jerome trailed off, a distant look in his eyes before he broke out into a sadistic laugh.

"I freed myself. Now, I'm gonna free her." As he spoke, I noticed a shiny glint in his hand, hidden from Wade's view.

"What are you talking about?" Wade growled, losing his patience, doubling over as Jerome revealed the shiny object to be his own knife, stabbing it into Wade's stomach.

"This." Jerome laughed, turning to gaze at me as I desperately tried to apply pressure on my wound, I was loosing blood too fast, far too fast.

"Kill him." Jerome spoke calmly, a hint of amusement in his tone, as he offered me the pocket knife.

Rapidly shaking my head, refusing to do such a thing, he sighed and moved towards me and cupped my face in his surprisingly soft hands.

"You're trapped in your sanity, I can free you. Just kill him. Do it." His persuasive tone caused me to gingerly take the knife from him, testing its weight in my hand.

"You bitch. You won't do it." Wade groaned, clutching his stomach as he coughed up blood. His insult caused my grip on the knife to tighten, an action Jerome noticed.

I frowned, conflicted at my thoughts and feelings. I was not a violent person, I didn't like to hurt people however after what he did to me, I had a strong urge to hurt him. Make him feel the pain I feel, the pain he caused.

Moving behind me, Jerome placed one of his hands on my shoulder and the other on my non injured arm (the one holding the knife) and slowly moved it forward.

"Do it Y/N. It's easy." He whispered in my ear, resting his head of my shoulder as he continued to guide my hand forward, giving me the gentle push I needed to stab Wade in the heart, breaking his heart like he broke mine.

Blood coated my hand as I pulled the knife away and watched him fall to the ground, dead. I killed him. Oh god I killed him. Why did it feel good?

Trembling, my shaky hand dropped the knife as I collapsed into Jerome, feeling him catch me and hearing him laugh. I killed him. A small smile rested on my lips, proud of my actions. My vision growing black, my world fading in and out I realised the blood loss and shock were finally taking control over my body, knocking me unconscious.

"I'll get you fixed up and when you wake, we are going to have so much fun exploring your insanity. I freed you, now you're mine." He whispered, picking my dazed body up,holding me in a bridal postion as he began to walk away from Wade's body. Grinning down madly at me as I finally succumbed to slumber, wondering what he plans to do with me as my eyes close, the darkness taking me into its open arms.

Jerome Valeska was my saviour.


	22. Jerome and Jeremiah - My Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by annonymous.
> 
> Not a love story, Reader is sister.

No, no, no. The word repeated on a desperate loop, a pleading mantra as I raced up the narrow staircase, my thoughts all converging on one goal: save my brother.

From the moment Jerome had his followers put me on lock down in his decrepit hideout I knew that he was planning something, something big. He always made sure I stayed out the line of fire, he never let me get involved so I would never be hurt. This time however, this time felt different. He was more on edge, a more serious demeanour taking over his joker personality as he hugged me and said he would see me later. He was never serious, that's how I knew something was wrong. Escaping to my room I had turned on my small TV only to discover, to my horror, both of my brothers stood on stage with Bruce Wayne and the mayor who wore explosives around their necks.

The scene of my brothers talking, face to face, Jeremiah tied up had made me panic. I had always loved Jerome more, he practically raised me after Jeremiah abandoned us, however I could never stop loving Jeremiah, he was still my brother after all. Jerome would kill Jeremiah, there was no doubt about it, he despised him. I couldn't let him kill Jeremiah, I just couldn't.

Arriving at the scene, panic broke out and the crowd went wild as Captain Gordon leaped onto the stage, promptly shooting Jerome in the shoulder before chasing after him through the alleyways. I had never ran as fast in my life as I raced after them. I briefly, very briefly, stopped on the stage to glance down at Jeremiah with sorrow before I continued to run after my other brother and Jim.

"Y/N?" Jeremiah had uttered my name as he groaned from Jerome's brutal kicks, pushing himself to try and stand up as he gazed hopefully at me. I had shook my head, quickly retreating off the stage and down the alleyways, finally coming to a stop when I saw a bloody hand print on the door of a building.

That's how I ended up here, taking two steps at a time as I sprinted up the beaten stairs trying helplessly to get to Jerome, to save him from Gordon. I knew that Jerome was the bad guy, that was obvious, but I didn't care. He cared for me, he loved me, he was my older brother and I didn't give a damn about any of his psychopathic actions. He was the only person who had never hurt me. My whore mother, my absentee father, Jeremiah; everyone hurt me except Jerome, he protected me.

Shoving the rusty door open, wincing at the low creak it gave at my rough actions, I darted onto the rooftop, my dark eyes searching for the two men, seeing nothing however hearing shouting. My legs automatically followed the shouting, coming to an abrupt halt at the sound of a gunshot, then resuming and speeding to where the sickening sound came from.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Rounding the corner, out of breath, I released a sigh of relief at having found Jerome, my expression turning to horror however as I took notice of two bullet wounds on him as he stands on the edge of the building, Gordon with his gun aimed at the red head.

BANG!

"NOOO!" My scream pierced the air, alerting the two to my presence as Jerome laughed humourlessly, muttering "funny" before falling over the edge of the building.

Launching myself forwards, I felt arms wrap around my thin frame, keeping my body pinned to Gordons chest before I could dive off the edge to somehow save my brother. Desperately clawing at his hands and kicking his legs, I managed to escape Gordon's grip and throw myself at the ledge, clutching it as I stared wide eyes down at Jerome who was barely holding onto to a pipe jutting out of the wall, his gloved hands slowly slipping.

"Y/N you're not supposed to be here." Jerome croaked out, wrapping his arm around the pipe, his eyes showing a hint of worry. The worry was not for himself though, it was for his little sister.

"I won't lose you." Leaning over the edge, I tried reaching for him only for him to laugh sadly, his expression showing despair and regret.

"You-"Jerome paused, eyes flitting to Gordon who leaned over the ledge next to me, the worry in Jerome's eyes immediately turning to humour as he hid his emotions.

"Quite the dilemma Jim. Are you gonna let me fall and die? Ah-" Jerome moaned in pain, wrapping both his arms around the sturdy pipe, "Or are you gonna pull me up and arrest me?"

"Jerome please." I begged, reaching for him, a wide grin stretching his scarred mouth, blood staining his teeth and lips.

"What's it gonna be?" Jerome laughed, his arm stretched out towards Gordon, his face scrunching up in pain, "Law man? Or murderer?"

"Save him!" I yelled furious as Jim paused, seemingly considering letting Jerome die. I couldn't reach his outstretched hand, it had to be Gordon.

"Ah." Jerome sniggered, letting his hand drop as Jim reached for him, lowering himself so he was barely holding on.

"Good ol Gordon. Always playing by the rules. That's why I will outlive you, that's why I'm loved. Cause I don't give a damn about the rules." He croaked, the pain evident on his face as he laughed.

"NO! I won't let you die, Jerome! Please don't leave me." Tears started to stream down my face like a waterfall, my body dangerously leaning over the edge to try and reach him.

"I'm sorry...I won't let you die because of me." Jerome choked, the most sincere he had ever been, his tone shocking Jim before he reached forwards and grabbed me, securing me in his arms so I could not fall over the edge in my haste to get to Jerome.

"It's a long way down. You sure you will outlive me?" Gordon sighed, restraining me with one arm before reaching his hand out for Jerome again.

"Oh I'm sure, because I'm more than a man, I'm an idea, a philosophy. I will live on in the shadows within Gotham's discontent." Jerome's eyes turned dark, his legacy playing out in his mind.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT ME!" Unable to escape the tight grip, I could only scream at my brother, continuing to try and get him to save himself.

"I am and I will dear sister. You are the sanity in my corrupted mind. Huh poetic. You are the only thing I have ever loved and I will always protect you, even in death don't worry." He winked at me, trying to say goodbye whilst on his death bed. He felt relived knowing that whilst he was going to die, his followers would watch over her, they would protect her for him, his last wish.

"You'll be seeing me soon." He directed the statement to Gordon, shifting his gaze to my teary eyes, smiling mournfully at me before covering it with an insane grin, "Au revoir."

He let go.

Laughing like a mad man, Jerome let go of the pipe falling to his death. A raw, pained scream escaped my lips as he collided with a car, the roof smashing as he died on impact.

His permanent grin etched onto his face as he lifelessly stared at us.

Jerome was dead.

 

 

Slumped in the back of the police car, not restrained but locked in, my eyes focused on his body. Jerome was sprawled out of the hood of the destroyed car, his body limp.This was Jim Gordon's fault, if he had just tried harder to reach Jerome, he would still be alive. Gordon let him die and I would never forget that, I would never forgive. My eyes were blurry from the tears, everything around me muffled as the horrifying reality that Jerome was dead hit me full force.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jim talking with Jeremiah, pointing at me occasionally but my focus remained on the body. I only paid attention when they walked over and opened the door of the police car, staring at me expectantly.

"Y/N..."Jeremiah began, unsteady and clearly nervous, I had not spoken to him since he left me when I was a child. He was still my brother.

"Come on. You need to go live with Jeremiah from now on-" Jim began but I did not let him finish, jumping from the car and pushing him with all my strength causing him to stumble back.

"This is your fault! You didn't save him!" Going to hit him again , strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a familiar chest, hugging me to their body and stopping me from hurting Gordon. Jeremiah. His hug felt like Jerome's, not surprising giving they are twins. 

"Why are you not arresting me? Aren't I an accomplice?" I hissed, my teeth clenched as I pulled against Jeremiah's hold causing him to hold me tighter. Tight but not enough to hurt me.

"You are a teenager Y/N. You followed your brother, he was all you had. You did nothing wrong so I have no need to arrest you. You never killed anyone and you never took part in Jerome's schemes." Jim straightened, regaining his posture as he recovered from my violent shove.

"But you still need somewhere to go. It's either Jeremiah or an orphanage. Jeremiah wants to take you in." Jim continued in a softer voice, gesturing to Jeremiah who loosened his hold on me seeing me calm slightly.

My energy draining from me, tears once again falling from my eyes, I collapsed into his arms, letting him catch my limp body and fall to the ground with me, stroking my hair reassuringly.

"Shh It's okay Y/N. I'm here. I promise I won't leave you again. I never wanted to leave you, I had no choice. I promise I will protect you. I promise." Jeremiah glanced up at Jim, nodding and lifting my weak body, carrying me away from Jerome's body. His affectionate words shocked me, I didn't think he cared for me anymore, not after abandoning me.

"I'm here for you."


	23. Jerome x Reader - Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by slither-in-a-half on Tumblr
> 
> This is a Gotham/Avengers crossover where Y/N is Tony Starks daughter.

Why is everyone so boring? My self-righteous father, my absentee mother, my so called 'friends'. Nobody knows how to have fun. Well...not everybody. The one person who is fun, the one person I most relate to in this pathetic world, the one person who fully understands me, was locked away. Jerome Valeska, my beloved, crazy, joker of Gotham City. Jerome loved me, he loved my mind unlike everyone else. My father, the self proclaimed hero that he is, decided to lock my precious red head away,claimed he was 'bad for me' which is truly just a polite way of saying he couldn't have me ruining his oh-so-perfect public image. 

Speed walking through the halls of the grand tower, straying towards the darker spots and corners, I make sure to duck my head and avert my eyes from the curious gazes of passing agents and the all seeing eyes of the cameras. I had a tiny time limit, miniscule really, I could not afford to mess this up. For a maximum of thirty seconds whilst the guards changed their shifts, the pesky all seeing cameras went unsupervised, I would go unnoticed. 

3846 The number repeated in non stop loop as I crouched behind some wayward agents, waiting impatiently for them to pass me. 3846. These numbers were my key. 3846. Pausing momentarily in my determined stride, a triumpant smirk formed on my blood red lips, a silent giggle escaping my mouth as I came across the weapons room.The weapons room, or as I like to call it the 'fun room',was surprisingly easy to gain access to, a simple hack and I'm through. Making sure the camera is turned, I hack into the door, watching happily as the solid, steel, silver doors slide open to reveal the goodies inside. 

The room, fairly simple in interior, held racks of catsuits and guns, including the Avengers costumes. My fathers Iron Man suit, Steve Roger's Captain America suit, Black Widow's sleek black cat suit. I noticed, along with all their outifts, their signature weapons were also lined up neatly next to them. Whistling a tune Jerome taught me, I skipped to my fathers suit, mockingly admiring it before searching for any hidden panels. I'm well aware that he keeps everything he 'confiscates' from me in this room and knowing him, they are kept near his possessions. Knowing of the sound proof walls, I throw caution to the wind and start tearing suits of the wall, desperately searching for my precious weapons which he rudely took from me. Apparently a 'mentally unstable' 18 year old should not own an entire arsenal, an opinion that I find extremely unfair.

My time window was closing in fast, speeding towards me and if I don't hurry, I will miss it.

"Whew thank god." Laughing in excitement, seeing a small indent in the wall, I grab my secret pocket knife, jamming it in the indent and forcing it open. A panel, no more than five foot tall and two foot wide, pops open with a almost unnoticable click revealing my leather jacket and my weapons. My beauties. 

Hurriedly throwing on my leather jacket, equipped with a built in bullet proof vest, I race to hide my pocket knives in my black boots. Grabbing my trusty pistol, (a gift from Jerome after we played Russian Roulette) I slot it into the back of my jeans. Glancing over my other weapons (a couple hand-guns, a machete, a timerbomb, grenades and a mini gun) causes me to realise that I can't carry them all, but I refuse to leave them behind, snatching a dirty duffle bag from the corner and loading it with my vast collection of weapons.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Hearing the shrill beeping from my watch, my head snaps up as I throw the bag over my shoulder, my time is up.

Sprinting out the door, ignoring a muffled shout following my abrupt exit, I race down the narrow corridor. Seeing the end door start to open, time seems to slow as I grab a throwing knife, embedding it into the guards heart as I dart past him and onto the roof of the helicarrier. Someone will notice the body, in thirty seconds when the cameras come back online my father will be aware of my actions, I will be gone however. Exiting onto the roof, alarms starting to blare as the sea rages beneath me, my heart stops at what I see. A jet, the entrance open and only one guard? It seems too good to be true, I would not have to find another mode of transport, one was straight in front of me. 

BANG!

Shooting the guard dead, I make my way up the ramp, my eyes analysing the interior of the jet to make sure it is not a trap. Skipping further in once I deem it to be safe, I hop into the drivers seat, opening up the controls to take off.

"Miss you cannot be in here." Hearing Jarvis' clear, robotic voice ring through the silence I frown, having forgotten about that small problem. Hacking into the mainframe at expert speed, I break into Jarvis' controls, soon coming to the 'shut down' screen. Number passcode required. 

"What? Oh! 3856? No, 3826? Ah shit." Rapidly typing, I desperately try to remember the number I had forgotten in my excitement to get my treasured weapons back.

"3846."

"Thanks!" Grinning, I enter the number, giggling manically when Jarvis stutters and shuts down, thanking the voices in my head for helping me. The voices had always been with me, they were more prominent when I was with Jerome however, as he made me better.

GOTHAM CITY. Entering the coordinates, I lean backwards in the chair as the jet zooms from the helicarrier and away from my father on autopilot.

"And here we go. Ha."

 

 

 

Strolling into Arkham Asylum five hours later, I had to stifle my overjoyed giggles, not wanting to draw suspicion before I could complete my plan. All I had to do was get in to see Jerome and then BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. 

"Tell me your name and who you're here to see." A scratchy voice broke me free from my thoughts making me look up to see a weathered old lady scowling at me, clearly wanting to be any place but here.

"Y/N Stark and I'm here to see Jerome Valeska." I spoke proudly, smirking when the old hag's eyes widened at my last name, widening impossibly more when I state who I was 'visiting'.

"V-Valeska?" She coughed, the sound grating to my ears, sparking my irritation.My smirk grew considerably as I considered the fact she wouldn't live past today.

"Did I stutter? You did, but I did not." Feeling my left eye twitch, I walked to the gate, following a frowning guard. Right before entering, I reached into my pocket and removed a small device, dropping it into a nearby bin, unseen by the guards and the cranky receptionist.The guard pushed me into a empty room,harder than necessary causing me to go ridged, ignoring it for now knowing I would get a chance to make him pay later, I promptly sat down on the rickety and uncomfortable chair in the centre of the room. A rusty table sat in front of me, another chair opposite and a heavily locked door at the end of the room, presumably the entrance for the inmates. My suspicions were confirmed when Jerome stalked through the door, a guard shoving him into the other seat violently, handcuffing him to the table and then immediately scurrying off. I took notice that the guards seemed to be afraid of Jerome, something that amused me greatly.

"Ha ha ha. Hello gorgeous." The familiar laugh filled the room, the guard nervously flinching as Jerome flopped down into the seat opposite me, handcuffed hands stretching on the table dividing us.

"Hiya ginger. How's life?" The mocking question caused an insanely high pitched laugh to spill out of Jerome as I openly admired him.

"Oh you know, same old, same old." He hissed out the words, pausing and leaning across the table slightly to get closer to me, "How's Stark?"

The absolute malice in his eyes makes me grin, also leaning forwards till our lips are centimetres apart, "He's doing fine. Don't worry, I plan to fix that once we leave. Care to join?"

"Absolutely." He lets out a breathless chuckle, leaning forwards more so that any slight movement would connect our lips. 

"Hey! Back off inmate!" The guard, previously trembling behind me, broke free from his fearful state, storming forwards as he spoke harshly, sternly.

"...That's rude ya know." I muttered angrily, slowly backing away from Jerome as I clutch my pocket knife under the table. Jerome's eyes flickering and turning dark, a sadistic grin quickly appearing on his face as he took notice of my angry expression.

"Back away from the inmate." The guard quickly approaching, I spun around and buried my knife into his neck watching in satisfaction as he chocked and gurgled on his own blood before collapsing to the floor.

"I said it was rude." Huffing in annoyance, I yanked the knife from the dead body, sheathing it in my boot once again.

"Woah-ha-dollface you sure are mad. Missed me?" Jerome's psychotic laughter rang through the small space as more guards hurried to the locked door, hopelessly trying to get in and help their fallen friend.

"It's been sooo boring without you." Skipping to him, I yanked him up by his collar, pulling him in for a passionate kiss before breaking it off to let out a relieved sigh at finally getting to kiss him.

"I've been wanting to do that for months. Common we need to go." Reaching into my back pocket, grabbing my precious gun, I quickly shoot off his handcuffs for him as he outstretches his hands gesturing to the cuffs.

"Thanks doll. You got any more toys?" Jerome snickered, leaning over me whilst I stare out at the door, waiting patiently.

"Wait for it. You're gonna loveee this." Trailing off, I gestured towards the door with my head just as my bomb went off in the trash can, fire engulfing the guards and the old lady.

With the guards dealt with, I unlock the door, pushing it open to see the floor littered with ashen bodies. Covering my ears as deafening sirens start blaring as the alarm is set off, I watched proud as Jerome giggled and danced out the door.

Walking to me he kissed me lovingly, taking my small hands in his large ones and skipping out the asyulm with me as we laughed in unison.

"Oh we are gonna have so much fun!"


	24. Jerome and Jeremiah x Reader - Jealously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by XxAngelKnivesxX

"Rough day?" He hissed with his blood red lips pressed to my ear, slinking around me, tracing his finger over my shoudler blades delicately.

"You could say that." Replying, I made sure to keep my voice steady, show no emotion, show no weakness. No weakness.

Sounds of chaos errupted around us, screams of pain and panic reverberating off the walls and echoing through the shadowy alleyway we stood in. 

My reply, as short and detached as it was, gained a pleased hum from the man. I could feel his lips stretching into a grin as he pulled away from my ear, instead resting his freezing lips agasint my burning cheek, his lips caressing me as he whispered.

"Y/N-"

 

Earlier

"Common, we don't want broski getting away!"

"He won't. Tetch and fear boy will cut him off, leading him straight to you. Just like you planned J." Trying hard to make my voice soft, I tried to comfort Jerome as he hurried down endless hallways, desperately searching for the exit.

"You're right, doll! Everything will go according to my plan." Jerome's boastful voice carried through the hallways, loud and excited as he paused in his fast paced search, spinning to come face to face with me.

"Where would I be without you?" Tilting his head, his emerald eyes dropped to my lips as he leaned in, darting forwards and crushing his lips to mine before I could utter a response.

"Y-You'd still be stuck in Arkham with nothing to do." Breaking the kiss, I spoke out of breath, breathing heavily a smirk formed on my lips.

"Uh-hu." Muttering in disbelief and denial, he turned and continued walking, not as fast however.

"You think you would have gotten out on your own? Without my help?" I raced up to him, casually leaning against him as I scoffed teasingly, knowing I was agitating him.

"Of course doll. I would have thought of something, I always do." He glanced at me, rolling his eyes at my smirk, he knew what I was doing.

"Sure." Glancing at him from the corner of my eyes, I reminisced on how I broke him out, the invaluable help I gave him. He had a plan, he had ideas, however he did not have the opportunity to procure everything he needed to set his plan in motion. He had called me, an old friend, to pose as a guard and gather all necessary ingredients for him. Of course, after he was broke out, he had expressed his feelings for me, thus starting a fiery relationship. When I say 'expressed his feelings', I don't mean he professed his undying love for me, I mean he pulled me into a passionate kiss, no words were needed.

A purple glare brought me out of my haze as we halted, a large neon purple sign reading 'The End' stood in front of us, an arrow pointing to a set of stairs leading to the surface.

The sound of approaching steps, uneven as if the person was running, made Jerome chuckle before he pulled me around the corner, out of sight. Soon, the sound of heavy breathing and finally a sigh of relief was heard, signalling to me and Jerome that Jeremiah, his twin brother, had arrived.

"Hello brother." Jerome drawled in his usual croaky voice, he did not move from his spot preventing Jeremiah seeing him, which increased the creepy aura he gave off.

I could hear a horrified gasp followed by a panicked gasp, indicating he had tried to run only to find that Crane and Tetch had finally caught up to him.

A tug on my arm made me look up at Jerome, who held his gun out as he walked into the open, gesturing for me to follow. Jeremiah had his back to us, his wide eyed gaze on our associates before he turned and jumped, audibly gulping at the sight of his twin. Leaning against the wall behind them, I watched on with intrigued eyes. Damn they really do look the same. The thought came so suddenly I had to shake my head and stop myself from biting my lip as I continued to silently watch.

"So, how you been? Oh, you look great!" Jerome paused to laugh, the terror on Jeremiah's face entertaining him, "And to think I used to be the handsome one, right?"

I made a sound of agreement as I studied Jeremiah, something was off about him. Jeremiah's gaze flickered to me, meeting my eyes momentarily before he returned his attention to Jerome. I did not miss the look of longing he sent me however, something that made me furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"...How'd you find your way through the maze?" Gulping, Jeremiah quizzed shocked, backing away from Jerome only for Crane and Tetch to step forwards blocking him in.

"Oh bro, we might not look the same anymore, but we still think the same. Plus, you used to draw them stupid things all the time as a kid, I paid attention." Jerome flicked Jeremiah's forehead in a condescending way.

"Hey-uh-Hathead, take Crane, find Jimmy and his bearded side kick, kill them." I walked forwards some, waving my hand in a shoo motion as I gave the order, knowing our time was limited.

Laughing psychotically, Jerome wrapped his arm around my shoulders, bringing me against his chest possessively as he smiled dangerously at Jeremiah, "You remember Y/N don't you? The girl from the circus who used to steal candy for us, the one who got taken away a year before you left? Yeah, I found her again. Beautiful." 

Leaning down, he kissed my forehead making me blush as I remembered my past with them, as short as it was. 

"I remember." The dark look Jeremiah gave Jerome when he kissed me caught me off guard, it clearly caught Jerome off guard as well as he tensed up before snickering again.

"Ah you're jealous." The look in Jeremiah's eyes got impossibly darker at Jerome's words, Jerome letting go of me to walk closer to him.

"She's mine." I rolled my eyes annoyed at Jerome, I didn't want to be seen as a possession and whilst I knew he cared for me, it aggravated me when he claimed me as his.

"She's not anybody's." Jeremiah repeating my thoughts made me freeze, realising he was thinking the same as me, the fact making me smile slightly.

"I was the one who met her first, I was the one who introduced you to her, I was the one who searched for her for years." Stepping forwards, Jeremiah grew red in anger, Jerome growling slightly at his response. 

"Okay, she has a name and-wait what?!" Beginning to argue, everything froze as I took in his last words, he searched for me?

"You searched for me?" My heart pounded in my chest as both their eyes widened, looking at me and then back at each other, their glares intensifying. My heart hurt at the memories of being forced from the circus, my father dragging me to Gotham for his life of petty crime, dragging me away from the only friends I ever had. It had never crossed my mind that they had searched for me.

"I did." Jeremiah spoke proudly, his nervous attitude seemingly disappearing as he stared Jerome down, putting empathise on the 'I' as he implied that Jerome had not. 

"You-"Jerome raised the gun, the barrel resting in between Jeremiah's eyes and suddenly, Jeremiah was back to the flinching nervous wreck he was at the start of the conversation. His attitude and posture changed so suddenly, like a switch had been flipped which made me slightly suspicious.

"I'm going to kill you, but first..."Trailing off, Jerome leaned in to whisper sinisterly, "I'm gonna drive you mad."

A smirk creeped onto my face at his threat, no his promise, Jeremiah's words being pushed to the back of my brain for the moment. I would ponder over what he said later. 

"MUST GO. MUST GO. THEY'RE AFTER ME AND THE SCARECROW!"Tetch screamed darting past with Crane on his tail, immediately exiting causing me to roll my eyes at their cowardly behaviour.

"Ridiculous." Shaking my head, I took out my gun, aiming in the direction they were running from, ready for the approaching threat. 

"These guys just don't give up huh?" Jerome groaned sarcastically, quickly pulling Jeremiah to him as a human shield as Harvey Bullock ran in screaming in anger.

"Get any closer and I splatter him! Splattered broski." Jerome laughed, keeping Jeremiah in a headlock with his gun positioned at his head. Nodding towards the exit, Jerome signalled for me to run as he slowly walked backwards, away from Gordon who had his gun aimed at us.

"Bye bye J. Nice seeing you!" Blowing a kiss, I winked before running up the stairs and waiting for Jerome at the top, completely missing Jeremiah's face light up in a blush, his cheeks turning the same red as his hair.

 

 

Now

 

"Rough day?" He hissed with his blood red lips pressed to my ear, slinking around me, tracing his finger over my shoulder blades delicately.

"You could say that." Replying, I made sure to keep my voice steady, show no emotion, show no weakness. No weakness.

Sounds of chaos erupted around us, screams of pain and panic reverberating off the walls and echoing through the shadowy alleyway we stood in. 

My reply, as short and detached as it was, gained a pleased hum from the man. I could feel his lips stretching into a grin as he pulled away from my ear, instead resting his freezing lips against my burning cheek, his lips caressing me as he whispered.

"Y/N-"

"What do you want?" Cutting him off, I tried to pull away only for him to push me up against the dirty stone wall, pinning me there with his hands.

"I've had a really shitty day. First Jerome dies, then you show up all crazy looking. I knew Jerome planned to drive you mad but...I didn't realise it would also change your appearance." I let my eyes wander up and down him, taking in the incredibly pale skin, the blood red lips, the dark hair and most importantly, his unnatural eyes.

"What Jerome did simply caused a few...cosmetic affects. I assure you Y/N, he did not alter my sanity in any way. I'm not crazy." His eyes turned dark, the same way they had days ago when he was arguing with Jerome. I didn't know what to believe. I always thought there was something different, off about him, but this?

"What do you want?" I made my voice sterner, realising that I let sadness slip into my voice when I spoke of Jerome. Now was not the time to mourn.

"You." His lips brushed my cheek as he leaned in, whispering the one word which caused me to freeze.

"Believe it or not Y/N, but I did search for you, even when Jerome gave up and moved on, I searched. We were friends, however I always loved you, so did Jerome. The difference is that he forgot about you, he wanted you as a possession, something he could own." 

"Stop it." My voice broke as a single tear slipped down my cheek, trying to push him away, not wanting to believe that Jerome saw me like that.

"It's true." Jeremiah pulled back, his unique eyes following the tear as it rolled down my face before softly wiping it away with the pad of his thumb. 

"Come with me. We could rule this pathetic city. We could bring it to its knees." The promise of destruction to the place which had took so much from me made me grin, my eyes lighting up at the thought. The idea of making Gotham pay overclouding my sadness.

Jeremiah smirked seeing my grin, lacing his hand with mine and pulling me from the wall. He calmly walked with me out of the miserable alley and into the panicked citizens of Gotham.


	25. Jerome x Reader - Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by lonely-entity on Tumblr

The sweet smell of cotton candy invaded my nose as my eyes glazed over, taking in the overwhelming atmosphere and burning bright lights surrounding me. The bustling crowds and screaming children masked me from view, giving me the privacy to not be analysed by on looking eyes. A sigh of relief left my parched lips. In a crowd, I could go unnoticed, unbothered whereas elsewhere everyone's vulture eyes would be zooming in on me, picking me out and prodding at my flaws. At school, at home, everywhere I go, I would get comments about my hair, my clothes, my body, how wrong everything is about me. At least here, at Haly's Circus, everyone is too busy to notice my lone figure. It was perfect.

Today was busier than ever, the crowds swarming around me. Yesterday, a woman had been found dead, brutally murdered. News like that spread fast in Gotham, drawing the attention of crowds hungry for gossip, letting their curiosity drive them into the lions den. That wasn't why I was here however, I was here to get away from my life for awhile. I was here to breathe for the first time in a long time.

"Miss! Miss! Step up and win for just $5!" My head snapped up, my eyes focusing on the large man towering over me, offering a small wooden ball and gesturing to a carnival game behind him.

The close proximity shocked me, my feet involuntarily taking a step back before I finally spoke, frantically shaking my head,"N-No thank you."

"Come on, only $5! Win a teddy bear!" The man, covered in muck and grease, continued refusing to take my no as an answer.

"I-"Before I could finished my sentence once again refusing, he pushed the wooden objects towards me once again. His blatant refusal to accept my answer upset me, but I didn't dare get angry or say anything to him, so I simply shook my head again.

"I believe the lady said no." A charming voice spoke from behind, drawing the persistent mans attention from me, his eyes widening in an emotion I couldn't quite place.

Flipping my head around to see the owner of the voice, I came face to face with a tall ginger boy, looking around the same age as me, his hair slicked back. My eyes met his, a flicker going through his eyes as his mouth quirked up before I tore my gaze away, staring at his muddy shoes, unable to hold the eye contact. He was very cute, he was incredibly hot. My thoughts surprised me as I had never found anyone cute, let alone hot before. What am I thinking?

"J-Jerome." The unrelenting man stuttered for a second before regaining his composure and scuttering off back to his stall hurriedly, leaving my standing alone with the ginger boy who saved me. 

"Thank you." I wouldn't be surprised if the boy, Jerome, didn't hear my whispered gratitude.

"My pleasure. I'm Jerome, nice to meet you." His cheerful voice caused me to jump, not expecting a reply from my saviour.

"I'm Y/N...thank you for getting rid of him." Sucking up my nerves, I looked up at him again, seeing he was already staring at me with a slightly unnerving smile on his face.

"Beautiful name, gorgeous." Hearing the compliment, my entire face heated up, a dark crimson blush no doubt occupying my cheeks.

"Do you wanna get some cotton candy? I work here, I can get it for free." He winked at me when he finished and I didn't think my face could go anymore red.

His offer was nice, however I did not want to be in any situation that involved not being alone so I slowly started to shake my head, racking my brain for a polite excuse.

"Please, I insist." Jerome smiled brightly at me, although there was something about him that made me wary I chose to ignore it, nodding my head reluctantly as he did help me. Getting cotton candy with him was the least I could do.

"O-Okay." My answer caused his smile to grow impossibly as he grabbed my hand in his cold one, pulling me through the crowds before I could resist.

It was not until we flew past the cotton candy stall, moving towards the dark trailers did I grow worried. Starting to pull my hand, trying to get it of his grip, I called his name worriedly as my voice raised slightly.

"Shh." He turned his head back towards me, putting a finger to his lips before he dragged me out of the crowds and into the silent rows of pitch black trailers.

"Jerome!" Frantically pulling my hand, tears sprung to my eyes as I tried desperately to get away, his grip on my hand tightening.

"Sorry gorgeous, but you are making far too much noise." Before I could question his words, a flash of ginger spun in my vision before something collided with my head, my vision going dark as I fell into a pair of outstretched arms, the world fading away.

 

 

"Wakey, wakey." A familiar voice sounded throughout the darkness, slowly drawing my mind into consciousness, I could not remember who the voice belonged to however. 

Blinking, my eyes opened as white light blinded me, a groan escaping me as my head pounded painfully. When the black spots finally faded from my vision, the world becoming clear once again, my mind froze as I remembered what had happened. Jerome, he had knocked me out. He kidnapped me. My breath came faster, my eyes nervously scanning my surroundings as the realisation that I was kidnapped set in. Trying to move my hands, my legs, I couldn't as I noticed thick ropes tying me to a old chair, padlocking me down and preventing escape.

"Ah, there she is." Panic consumed me as Jerome knelt down in front of me, his eyes searching over me, analysing me, his unnerving smile now a sadistic smirk.

It was only now that I realised what the look in the mans eyes was when he looked at Jerome earlier, it was terror. I was a hundred percent sure that the same look of fear now encased my eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Tears trailed down my cheeks as I muttered the question, unconsciously trying to curl into my self to appear smaller.

"Ah you see, that's where is gets funny. Originally I was just gonna use you as leverage but...I like you, you're just so-what's the word?" He broke off, tilting his head in thought before he snapped his fingers abruptly causing me to jump as he leaned closer to whisper in my ear sinisterly, "Innocent."

Goosebumps broke out on my flesh as he broke into a manic laughter, sitting back onto his haunches as he cackled at my fear.

"L-Leverage?" Unwillingly, my eyes dropped to the stained carpet floor of the unknown room I was in, noticing broken glass bottles all around. I assumed the dingy room was his trailer.

A hand gripped my chin surprisingly gentle as he forced my eyes up, making me look at him as his eyes widened along with his grin, "I needed you as leverage against the police and ole Jimmy. If they find out it was me who chopped up mommy dearest, then it would help to have a hostage, you know?"

"You killed your mother?!" My eyes widened, matching his except my eyes were filled with horror whereas his were filled with glee.

"Yes, very satisfying by the way. Anyway, I like your innocence, I've never met anyone who could be so pure and naïve so, I'll find another hostage. I would hate to kill you."

"Please, don't." His words shocked me, however I had no time for shock or questions right now.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you." His tone turned mock gentle as he lifted his hand cautiously, wiping one of my tears away whilst staring into my eyes, trying to appear reassuring. Every fibre in my being was screaming at me to not listen to him, to try and escape, but I couldn't. Everything froze as I stared at him, my thoughts turning to ice as I came to a startling realisation. A realisation that bewildered me completely. I trusted him. 

This mad man, this murderer, was the only person to ever pay me any attention and for some strange reason, I trusted him.


	26. Jerome x Reader - Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Smut
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by @daisygonzalezmexican - Hi, Jerome x reader smut imagine request (in  
> season 4 and him not die)the reader is Jerome's girlfriend (and partner in crime) and she is funny, brave, vengeful, sensitive and aggressive when she is really mad and physically she is white skin, thin, is height 1.56, black hair, expressive dark brown eyes, small nose and heart lips. Please and thanks 😃😊
> 
> (this story is on my old tumblr and aswell, so don't think I've stolen it or anything.)

Do you ever feel like you are drowning? Like everything is crumbling down around you and you can't do anything to stop it as you sink deeper and deeper into the murky waters, unable to breathe or escape. That's how I felt watching Jerome get shot. Watching him fall back, colliding roughly with the stage, gloved hand grasping his shoulder; time froze. From my spot stood behind him, my heart stopped, breathe halting as I froze, watching the man I love fall back in agony. Then, my reflexes kicked in, propelling me forward as I grabbed Jerome,hauling him off the stage and running with him to safety. Gordon would be behind us, no doubt, and with the speed we were moving at he would catch up in no time, Jerome's injury slowing us down. I had to slow Gordon down somehow.

"Go!" I demanded, shoving Jerome towards an alley way as I took out my sleek gun, checking it was loaded before turning and waiting for Jim, hiding behind the corner of the wall.

"I'm not leaving you!"Jerome hissed as he applied pressure to his shoulder, blood seeping through his fingers and dyeing his gloves crimson.

"You need to make the call. We don't want our plan to fail. Go, I'm right behind you. Trust me." I whispered, knowing I wouldn't be able to get him to leave me unless I mentioned his plan failing. Seeing his eyes flare, I knew it worked.

"Fine." He muttered defeated, darting forwards and crashing his scarred lips to mine in a bruising kiss before taking off in the other direction, stumbling as he took out his phone to call the blimp. 

I did not have to wait long until I heard approaching footsteps, preparing my gun, stepping out just as the footsteps drew near. 

BANG!

Smirking in satisfaction, my eyes filled with joy as Gordon stumbled back, grabbing his stomach and gasping as I shot him, blood immediately seeping from the wound.

Skipping forwards, I caught his shoulders as he fell, his gun falling from his grasp as he choked in pain, relying on me to keep him up and standing.

"Hiya Jimbo! Sorry, but I can't have you shooting my clown. I've most likely hit an internal organ, probably the liver. If you get to a hospital now, you will survive.Your choice; chase us and die or give up and live. Oh well. Toodles Jimmy." Mockingly waving, stepping back I let him collapse to the ground helpless, my anger at him for shooting Jerome surfacing.

"What took you so long?!" Jerome demanded as soon as I stepped into our hideout, an abandoned building in the Narrows, a underline of worry coating his voice causing a smile to grace my face.

"I took care of Jimmy." He broke into a sinister laugh at my words, a wide grin pulling at his stretched lips as he saw the blood splattered on my pale skin, coming to the conclusion that I had injured Gordon.

"Is he dead?" Jerome wondered, slowly stepping closer to me, eyes wandering over my smaller form.

"I dunno." Smirking up at him briefly, I frowned seeing the blood still pouring from his wound, rolling my eyes at the fact he hadn't tried to seal the wound.

"Idiot." I hissed, concerned for him, pushing him to sit in a chair before grabbing a cheap first aid kit from the wall of the run down building. Making my way back to him, my eyes lit up with mischief as an idea came flying at me. Stopping in front of his slouched position in the chair, I mounted his lap and straddled him before opening the kit. Hearing him inhale deeply, freezing and shifting under me, I grinned trying to look oblivious to the reaction he was having by me being on his lap.

"Stay still." Taking a needle and thread from the kit, throwing the rest of the kit over my shoulder, I held the needle in my the corner of my mouth whilst shrugging the jacket and suit off of Jerome's arms, peeling his shirt off and leaving him shirtless in front of me.

"Our plan failed, Penguin stopped the blimp." Jerome sighed angrily, eyes fixated on my lips, watching me bite down on the needle to keep it in place.

"We'll have to kill him next then." I replied half heartedly, deciding to have some fun and tease Jerome some more, thoroughly enjoying him half naked.

Shifting forwards, taking the needle from my mouth, I ground down hard onto him as I began to stitch his bullet wound, the bullet having gone all the way through.

"Y/N." Jerome growled, his hands flying to my hips and squeezing as I ground down again, feeling him growing hard from my miniscule movements.

"What?" I questioned innocently, tilting my head to the side as I continued stitching him up, grinding down again as I continued to act oblivious.

Jerome groaned at my actions, his hips bucking up slightly to try and get some friction but I simply lifted up and avoided his attempts, amused when he growled again in warning.

"Y/N..." His emerald green eyes bore into my expressive, dark brown eyes, almost begging and yet demanding at the same time.

"Shh Jerome, I've got to stitch this up." A smirk pulled at the corner of my mouth as I once again ground down. Grinding harder, I moaned as his larger erection rubbed into me through my thin jeans, my arousal growing rapidly as well as Jerome's.

"Ah." I moaned, dropping the needle as his dipped one of his hands into my jeans and into my underwear, cupping me before sliding two fingers through my folds. He laughed at my reaction, quickly plunging two fingers into me and setting a rapid rhythm whilst curling his fingers to reach my sweet spot.

"Jerome." My head lolled forward, my midnight black locks falling into my face as I rested my head on his shoulder. I tried grinding harder onto his fingers, moaning in pure bliss at the delightful friction he was causing me.

"What, you think you can just tease me like that and get away with it? No, no." His voice was laced with humor and lust, his pace picking up, bringing me right to the edge before stopping suddenly causing me to whine desperately.

"Jerome I-" He cut me off mid complaint, pushing me off and yanking down his trousers and boxers, bringing me back to his lap and seating me onto his dick in seconds.

"Ah! JEROME! FUCK!" My cries of pleasure egged him on more as he thrust up into me, gripping my hips ferociously and lifting me to match his speed, groaning in pleasure also.

"Y/N, such a bad girl. Shooting a cop." Jerome purred in my ear, dipping his head and biting my neck, soothing the bite with his tongue, no doubt leaving a hickey.

"Yes. God yes." Bouncing on his cock, I tugged at his ginger hair, tightening my walls around him causing him to swear loudly. Tugging at my top, he tore it off me, my bra following as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, biting down whilst squeezing my other breast.

"FUCK JEROME!"

Abruptly wrapping his hands around my thighs, he lifted me effortlessly, standing and shoving my bare back against the rough wall without breaking away from me. The new angle allowing him to slam into me mercilessly, hitting my sweet spot on each thrust. I slid my hand around his back, my nails dragging down his muscles and drawing blood but neither of us cared.

"So fucking hot." He moaned, capturing my mouth in a brutal kiss, fighting for dominance as he fucked me into the wall, easily winning the fight for dominance.

"I'm close." I groaned, squeezing his hips with my thighs as they trembled from my upcoming orgasm, clinging to him like my life depended on it.

"Come for me Y/N." Jerome thrust faster and harder into me, letting me bounce on his thick cock as my walls fluttered around him.

"JEROME!" As if his words were magic, the tight knot in my stomach exploded making me see stars, screaming his name until my voice was raw.

My orgasm spurring his, he thrust once more into me before stilling and emptying his seed into me, groaning and shaking as he called my name. Both of us breathing heavy, he pulled me away from the wall, pulling out slowly as he brought us to the freezing ground, laying my head on his heaving chest.

"Wow. I should get shot more often." He cackled his signature laugh, his chest vibrating with the deep laugh, a wide grin becoming apparent on my face as we basked in the heavenly after-glow.


	27. Jerome x Reader - Give me an O!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Smut, kinky, sadism, messed up.

Cringing in annoyance, pathetic chanting burned through my ears as I sat watching the preppy cheerleaders sing and giggle, their pigtails swinging back an forth as they swayed excitedly. What I would give to be able to reach up and choke them with their pretty pigtails until their chants died and bubbled in their throat, their makeup coated faces turning blue. Biting my lip, I smirked at the thought, I knew I shouldn't be turned on by the image, but I couldn't help myself. My 'loving' mommy and daddy took me to a psychiatrist, apparently I'm a sadist, taking pleasure from inflicting and seeing pain. This revelation only made my parents hate me more. I was the black sheep of the family. My sister, a couple years younger than me, sat at the front of the bus dressed in her perfect cheerleading assemble as she flirted with her jock boyfriend and giggled with her prissy friends, she got good grades and was the school 'sweetheart', everyone loved her. I, on the other hand, regularly skipped classes, got into fights and have been in and out of juvie for years. The only reason I was on this stupid bus in the first place was because I was 'too unpredictable to be left alone' and so I had to stay by my sisters side when not at home. 

 

Kicking my feet up onto the seat headrest in front of me, grinning when the girl sat in the seat flinched as my feet knocked her head, I leaned back in the seat to continue my daydreaming. 

 

A loud honking of a horn broke me from my fantasies, leaning forwards to see a large oil truck cutting the bus off, causing the driver to slam the breaks harshly. A red head jumped from the truck, casually dancing up to the bus and knocking on the glass doors with his gun, more men climbing from the truck behind him, all dressed in strange straight jacket type outfits. Smiling manically, he climbed onto the bus, shooting the diver whilst a large man with a scruffy beard walked down the bus, handcuffing everyone. 

 

The sight of handcuffs sent a thrill through me, sarcastically raising my wrists to be cuffed as the guy approached me, the red head still giggling at the front of the bus. The sudden realisation hit me as the red head started to talk, this was Jerome Valeska, the boy who killed his mother. I always do extensive research when a new murder pops up, and Jerome Valeska always stood out, he was a charming guy after all.

 

"I want you all to know, this was a very difficult decision for us. It was between you and a senior citizen bingo party." Jerome paused dramatically as he began to waltz up the bus, pointing his gun to the head of a crying cheerleader.

 

My veins filled with envious heat as I glared at the back of her head, I couldn't help but feel jealous of her. She had Jerome Valeska, who was wearing very sexy leather restraints, within touching distance as he held a gun to her head and all she did was cry? Ungrateful bitch. 

 

"In the end, we decided to skew a little younger. Youth won the day. Sorry." He muttered unapologetic as he got to the back of the bus, his gaze flickering over me in my normal leather attire instead of the cheap cheerleading outfits. 

 

"You know, ginger, you could point that someone far more fun...unless you're just using it for overcompensation." Shrugging, I flicked my hand in the direction of the gun as he paused in front of me, a grin on his face. 

 

"Oh?" His voice drawled as he sat in the unoccupied seat next to me, the gun pressed into my cheek, "And what's your name, gorgeous?"

 

"And why would I tell you my name? Where's the fun in that?" Tilting my head to the side, unbothered by the gun in my face, I reached out and licked the tip of the muzzle seductively, watching in pleasure as his eyes widened. 

 

"Ooo I like you dollface." Leaning in with a predatory gin stuck on his face, his eyes filled with lust, he was interrupted by none other than my baby sister. 

 

"Y/N! Don't! Leave her alone!" Rolling my eyes, watching Jerome's eyes flicker to her in annoyance, I spat right back at her.

 

"Shut up bitch, can't you see I'm busy here? Jeez do you have any siblings? Ugh." Directing the last bit at Jerome, his eyes darkened for a moment before he burst out into sinister laughter. 

 

"Well, Y/N, I can guarantee you, I don't need this," he shook the gun as he purred my name, "for overcompensation."

 

"Oh yeah?" Putting on my most innocent look, I pouted at him before leaning forwards with what little the handcuffs would budge, feeling them dig into my wrists as I pushed down on his trousers.

 

Palming him through the white jeans, I blinked up at him when he growled, feeling heat pool at my core at the animalistic sound, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth as he grew hard beneath my hand. 

 

Something seemed to snap in him as he darted forward, pushing me back into the seat as he sat on me, his arousel extremely clear.My wrists yanked at the cuffs, blood seeping from the small cuts they were making, the feel of the pain and him on top of me causing me to let out a small moan.

 

"Hmm, like the pain?" Pulling out a small pocket knife, completely ignoring the rest of the screaming cheerleaders, he placed it on my exposed collarbone, dragging it down slightly causing me to moan again. 

 

"I knew you were weird, you fucking sadist! Wait, till our parents find out about this!" My sisters words caused Jerome to stop with a groan, sitting up and pointing the gun at her head, immediately pulling the trigger once it lined up.

 

My sister was dead.

 

My mentally abusive sister was dead.

 

I just saw someone get killed right before my eyes.

 

Unimaginable desire filled my entire being,I was literally dripping at this point. Jerome smirked as everyone screamed terrified, his chuckle breaking off into a gasp as I threw my hand down his jeans, gripping his hard length and pumping it roughly.

 

"Oh Y/N, I think I'm gonna keep you." He moaned, dropping his head onto my bleeding chest, his hips buckling into my hand.

 

"BOSS? What taking so long? Do you need help?" A gruff shout sounded from outside of the bus, Jerome rolling his eyes at the sound.

 

"Come do the job, I'm busy." Jerome barely managed to find his voice, moaning the words as the other members of the MANIAX started to pour gasoline over the entire bus, coating me and Jerome but we didn't care.

 

Running his hand down my stomach, his slender fingers slipped into my underwear, a breathy laugh escaping him at how wet I was.

 

"Oooo naughty girl."

 

"Are you going to punish me?" I tightened my hand around him as I said that, moaning as he slipped two fingers into me roughly.

 

"Definitely." The growl that escaped him as he came into my hand pushed me over the edge.

 

Tightening around his fingers, I came, biting his neck and drawing blood to conceal my shouts of pleasure. 

 

Pulling his hand back, he giggled at my flushed face, quickly unlocking my handcuffs as he yanked me out of the chair, licking his finger clean.

 

Pulling me behind him, we skipped off the gasoline soaked bus together. We were both soaked in gasoline and sweat but neither of us cared, I ignored the looks the other men were giving me, completely focused on Jerome. Reaching into his back pocket, he grabbed a lighter, letting go of me as he knelt down by the doors of the bus.

 

"Ready? Okay!" His enthusiasm caused me to smile, a giggle coming from between my lips.

 

Flicking the lighter multiple time, it wouldn't light causing Jerome to huff, "This is so embarrassing."

 

Sticking his head into the bus, he called out causing the girls to start screaming again, "anybody got a light?"

 

Smirking, I unzipped my leather top to show my cleavage, calling out to Jerome seductively, "I do."

 

Spinning around he grinned giddily at me, stepping toward me as he looked down and saw the lighter stuck in between my breasts. Licking his lips, he smirked and reached down to grab it, purposely letting his touch linger on my nipple before pulling it out and going back toward the bus. The other members, especially the cannibal, stared at me wide eyed. 

 

Just as he was about to set the bus alight, GCPD cop cars pulled up, the cops quick to point their gun at the criminals.

 

"Stand you ground boys, they can't shoot at the bus!" Jerome shouted, shooting at the police with the rest of the criminals, successfully hitting one in the shoulder. 

 

"Aaron, Greenwood, get the truck started. We're gonna blow this barbecue!" As Jerome spoke, I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "that's not the only thing that can get blown."

 

His trousers tightened around him once again as he stared at me with awe. Before he could say anything in response, he saw Jim Gordon try to sneak up to the bus, quickly shooting at him whilst doing spins and laughing. 

 

"LIGHT EM UP!" As he ran out of bullets, he laughed manically, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the truck. After ensuring I got in, he clung to the side of it, spraying gasoline everywhere, cackling whilst the truck drove away. 

 

Sitting back in to the truck, he pulled me onto his lap, grinding up into me as he spoke, "Oh darling we are gonna have so much fun together!" 

 

Biting his bottom lip and tugging on it, I leaned in as I whispered, "I can't wait, J."


	28. Jeremiah x Male Reader - High

“Stay here, I’ll come get you once the bombs have detonated.” Placing his ruby lips on his forehead, Jeremiah stepped back and started towards the door.

“I can help you J! I’m not some fragile, little bird that you need to keep caged.” Seeing Jeremiah leaving, Y/N stepped forward, grabbing Jeremiah’s unnaturally pale hand.

“I know you’re not, you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met,” pausing Jeremiah ran a finger down his cheek slowly, “but I can’t risk losing you, so please, stay here. You have Ecco to keep you company, she’s loyal, she’ll protect you.”

 

“What is that?!” A loud bang sounded through out the safe house, Y/N jumped to his feet as Ecco drew her gun threateningly, donning the jester mask she held loosely in her hand. 

“Stay here.”

“Hell no!” Grabbing his pocket knife, Y/N slowly followed Ecco out of the small room, his eyes darting round for any danger.

A hand reaching out and knocking Ecco out was the last thing he saw before a bag was thrown over his head, something heavy colliding with the back of his head as his knees crumpled to the ground.

“Leave her. We have what we came for.”

 

Groaning, Y/N rolled his head, his neck cracking as he opened his eyes, glaring at the people surrounding him. He was stood in between Tabitha and Barbra, white hands holding him tightly in a standing position, Butch behind him. Oswald Cobblepot stood a few feet away, grinning as he held Jeremiah’s core relay. They were in another safe house of Jeremiah’s, Y/N frowned, wondering how they had found the locations before his eyes fell on the dead body of Jongleur. 

Slow, methodical steps filled the room as Jeremiah Valeska made his way down the stone steps, his followers trailing after him obediently. Y/N’s eyes widened with relief upon seeing his boyfriend, the relief slowly dying and draining away as he realised this was a hostage situation, and he was the hostage. 

“Oswald Cobblepot. Barbra Kean. In my stronghold.” Not yet noticing Y/N, Jeremiah glared at Oswald.

“Not one step closer, Mr Valeska.” As Oswald spoke, Tabitha held a slim gun up to Y/N’s head threateningly, Jeremiah’s breath hitching at the sight. 

“And is that my dear Y/N being held like a rag doll by your brute? Oh and my core relay.” The darkness that overtook Jeremiah’s eyes could have scared any sane or insane person. 

“Indeed, it is.” Grinning happily, Oswald spoke as he played with the core relay in his hands, careful not to drop it.

“Huh. Well, it seems you have the upper hand.”

“Undoubtedly. And now, we have our own demands.” Oswald stepped forward as he spoke, ignoring the dangerous glint in Jeremiah’s eye.

Talking long, confident strides forward, Jeremiah grabbed an abandoned chair, sitting rigid as he carefully studied Y/N for any injuries, a slight sigh of relief leaving his lips as he saw none.

“$50 million.” Oswald smirked at the man, Barbra nodding along. 

“$50 million. That’s what you want?” Jeremiah drawled out the words, his brain flitting around madly for a way to rescue Y/N without using the rocket launcher he had hidden behind him, he couldn’t risk hurting Y/N.

“It’s a nice, round number.” Oswald spoke with humour, knowing he was in charge of the situation taking place.

“I don’t quite have that on me right now.” Jeremiah sarcastically spoke whilst glancing down at his attire, clearly not holding that amount of money on him.

“You gave the mayor six hour to evacuate Gotham. An impossible task. Let him buy another hour. He will save thousand of lives. $50 million dollars will seem cheap.” Watching Oswald shrug and blackmail Jeremiah caused fury to burn in Y/N veins, trying and failing to pull out of the tight grasp.

“I see. I play the villain and you get away Scot-free and rich. I get you the money, you give me back my Y/N and my core relay?”

“That is usually how a hand off works, yeah.” Barbra snarked at Jeremiah, Y/N snapped at the disrespect they were sending Jeremiah.

“Don’t do it, don’t let these idiots blackmail you!” Cracking his head back into Butch’s nose, Y/N tried to pull himself free whilst shouting.

“And to add incentive.”Butch’s grip remained tight, the hit barely affecting him as Tabitha snarled at Y/N, pulling out a needle as she spoke,”little Y/N here has around two hours to live before he dies painfully, unless you give us the money and we cure him.”

Jeremiah stood up in a flash, his gun pointed at her as she jabbed the needle into Y/N’s neck, smirking sadistically as he groaned in pain. 

“What the hell is that?” Marching forwards, Jeremiah cocked the gun, about to fire before Barbra stopped him, placing her knife on Y/N’s neck as Tabitha spoke.

“Just a little something usually used for interrogations, a personal favourite of mine. It causes bursts of extreme pain in between a high sensation, they basically spill out all their dirty little secrets before they die in agony. It’s very affective, trust me. The poison lasts for between an hour and two hours before the victim succumbs to their death, Y/N seems like a fighter meaning you have two hours to hand over the cash. Catch!” Smirking in victory, seeing Jeremiah’s face fill with dread before his usual stonic mask took over, shoving a groaning Y/N toward Jeremiah.

“Y/N?! Y/N, talk to me!” Darting forward, dropping his gun and barely caching Y/N, Jeremiah cradled him on the floor as he let his emotion take over, completely ignoring everyone else in the room.

“Hiya J.” Giggling slightly,Y/N spoke, a dazed look appearing in his eyes as he poked Jeremiah’s cheek.

“Fix him!” Glaring up at Oswald, Jeremiah picked Y/N up bridle style, cradling him to his chest as he spoke.

“$50 million for the antidote and the core relay, you have your time limit, Mr Valeska.” Oswald spoke, a smile on his face as Jeremiah sneered at him. Tilting his head, Oswald watched on amused as all emotion left Jeremiah except for the dangerous glint in his eyes.

“You drive a hard bargain, but I’ll see what I can do.”

“Did anyone ever tell you, you kinda look like that Jerome guy?” Y/N cocked his head, watching Jeremiah with wide, innocent eyes causing him to sigh in agitation at being compared to his brother, knowing that Y/N couldn’t help it, glaring as Tabitha laughed cruelly at the delirious boy.

“Ill get your money.” Walking out of the building with Y/N still in his arms, poking his face and neck giggling, Jeremiah spat at Oswald.

 

 

 

“You let him get captured!” Jeremiah clenched his first around Ecco’s neck, squeezing as she choked and cried out apologies. 

“I-I’m sorry, please!”

“You’re lucky, I need you to go and get me $50 million or you’d be dead right now.” Letting go of her throat, Jeremiah sat on the couch by Y/N, pulling him onto his lap.

“Go!” Shouting when Ecco just too still, panting heavily, Jeremiah watched as she flinched and ran away with wide eyes. 

“Carrot top! I think I love you!”Beginning to tell him not to call him that, Jeremiah froze, looking down at the boy with wide eyes.

“What?”

“Mm, you’re warm. I’m cold. Why am I cold? I feel all tingly and weird.” Shaking his arm dramatically, Y/N straddled Jeremiah’s lap, cuddling into his chest and nuzzling his head into his neck for warmth, completely forgetting what he just said.

“Y/N?” Wrapping his arms around Y/N, Jeremiah frowned at the feel of his ice cold skin, lifting his head up so that he could look into his eyes as he asked the next question, his voice deadly serious.

“Y/N, how do you feel?”

“Great! Why-“ Y/N cut off to an abrupt stop, coughing into his hand as he vomited up a bit of blood.

“Ugh, my stomach hurts, Jeremiahy.”

“Oh, that’s not good. We need that antidote.” Helping Y/N stand up, Jeremiah began to lead them to the door, desperate to get the money for the antidote.

“Don’t you dare die on me!” Picking Y/N up when his legs collapsed and he passed out unconscious, Jeremiah urgently rang Ecco to meet him at the strong hold with the money.

 

 

 

“There’s your damn money! GIVE ME THE CURE!” Feeling Y/N’s body shake, Jeremiah screamed at Oswald as he stood in front of him, Ecco tossing the bag of money over. 

“And don’t even think of double crossing me because I have the remote to the bombs right here and if Y/N dies, I will order her to press it.” Keeping a tight grip on the shaking, pale Y/N, Jeremiah nodded towards Ecco who stood holding the detonator, causing Oswald’s eyes to widen.

Gesturing for Tabitha to hand over the antidote, she threw it to Ecco who caught it before they all left in a hurry, grabbing the bag of money on their way. Rushing to Jeremiah’s aside, Ecco handed him the vial as Y/N started to cough more blood.

“Hang on, Y/N, you have to!” Laying him on the floor, Jeremiah gently opened his mouth, pouring the liquid from the vial into his mouth and making him swallow it. 

Minutes went by, the occupants of the room tense as Y/N’s body went completely still, before a weak gasp left him.

“Y/N? Y/N, oh thank god!” Pulling him into a hug, Jeremiah stroked his back as he coughed into his shoulder.

“What happened?”

“Oswald and his cronies poisoned you, but its okay, you’re fine now.” The last part was mumbled, more for Jeremiah’s sake than Y/N’s.

“Can we kill them?” Pulling away from Jeremiah, Y/N asked darkly, having no memories of the previous events. 

“Most definitely.” 

Walking from the room Hand in hand, plotting Gotham downfall, Jeremiah snickered slightly before speaking, “so you love me, eh?”

Seeing the deer in head lights look on Y/N’s face, a smile spread across his own face, “It’s okay, I love you too.”


	29. Jerome x Reader - Sociopath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN - I made this one shot based on another book I'm writing called Insanity. I used the character of Kai Parker from The Vampire Diaries. You don't need to read the other book because this one shot does not connect to it in any way. If you enjoy the characters though, be sure to check it out.

The smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils, breathing it in with a smirk, he watched his childhood home become encased in the blood red flames. The feeling of freedom rushed through his veins like a drug, a pleased sigh passing through his lips, the fire dancing in his dark eyes.

 

Hearing sirens in the distance, he dropped the smile, pulling his denim jacket further around him and sniffling. A blanket was soon placed over his shoulders, a cop whispering reassuring words in his ear as he was dragged from the crime scene, pitying looks being sent his way as his family burned alive.

 

"Do you have any other family?" The question came the next day, when the fire had been declared an accident and he had been put into the care of the police. Being only 16 and under the age of 18, he had to be relocated to any remaining family he had or the foster system until he was a legal adult. 

 

Mischief lit up inside him as he spoke two words, "my uncle."

 

Gotham here he comes. 

 

 

 

 

"Come on, son, we gotta go to GCPD to meet your uncle." Harvey sat up from his ratty couch, pulling his uniform on as he spoke to the brunette who was currently staying with him. His uncle had decided to go to the circus with is girlfriend meaning Kai had nowhere else to go other than Harveys for the night as his uncle didn't trust him to be left by himself. Kai glared as he opened his eyes from where he had been resting on the hard floor, his glare settling on the ceiling before Harvey stepped into his line of sight. 

 

"Come on, up." Harvey nudged him in the side of his rib cage with his foot, in that moment Kai conserved removing that foot from Harveys body but ultimately decided against it. He had a plan, he needed to stick to it.  He was turning 18 in a couple of days and when that happened he would leave Gotham, not before killing his uncle and the detective that stuck to his side like a rat. Originally, he had thought Gotham would be a fun place to be, he had heard many rumours of the violence of the city, but they all turned out to be disappointing. After nearly two years in the city, he was about ready to claw his own brains out in boredom. His uncle kept him locked up, away from the fun and criminals in Gotham and due to the constant watch he as under, he couldn't go out to create his own fun. Kai was a lot of things, but dumb was not one of them. He knew that if he killed his uncle now, then he would be immediately arrested, if he waited till he could legally leave, he could leave straight after. He had tried to run away multiple times, broke a police mans wrist once when he tried to keep him in the house, and according to his psychiatrist he had ptsd and intense anxiety from the trauma of losing his family. Kai merely laughed at this, the notion that he was sad over his family's death was hilarious to him, however his uncle decided that he needed to be under constant supervision for his own safety and mental health state.

 

 

 

It was a little while later, he was sitting outside the room where his uncle was currently interrogating someone, apparently there was a murder at the circus. Given murder investigations are the only remotely fun thing to happen, Kai opted to sit outside and listen in. 

 

"Sex is a healthy human activity." Hearing a timid voice speak these words, Kai snorted as he pictured his uncle's startled face.

 

"Malachai!" Gordon spun around at the noise, his eyes angry as Kai leaned his head into the door frame to peek inside, his head tilting as he saw the red headed boy, something was off about him.

 

"Yes?" Putting on his most innocent face, he stood leaning on the door frame confidently, his lip twitching as he tried not to grin.

 

"I told you to stop listening in on interrogations." Gordon shot an apologetic look at the red head whose eyes were analysing the new person in the room.

 

"Not to. But I'm bored. Oh right, manners,, I'm Kai." Darting forwards into the room, kai held his hand out to the boy in greeting.

 

"I'm Jerome." The handshake was tight, neither of the two wanting to back down from the strong grip. Narrowing his eyes at the ginger, Kai saw a mix of curiosity and amusement in his eyes. Raising an eyebrow, he let go of Jerome's hand, turning to his uncle when he next spoke.

 

"So, he the killer?" The straight to the point question shocked Jerome slightly and Gordon seemed taken aback.

 

"No Malachai, he's the victims son. Now please, you're not a detective, I could get you arrested for being in here." 

 

"Don't call me that." Kai's fist clenched, glaring daggers at the sound of his full name.

 

"Well, nice meeting you Jerome, see you later." Rolling his eyes, he went to walk out of the room, feeling two pair of eyes watching him leave. 

 

"Pleasure to meet you, Malachai." Jerome's words seemed innocent enough to Gordon, but they caused Kai to freeze, he could hear the malice in the words, he knew that the ginger was purposely accenting his full name to annoy him.

 

"I hope we meet again, mommy's boy." Gordon turned around to scold him, not seeing the dangerous glare Jerome sent Kai or the hearing the threat within Kai's words. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After finding out that Jerome had been called back to the GCPD under the suspicion that he had murdered his mother, Kai waited till he was in the interrogation room alone before slipping in, a small knife hidden up his sleeve.

 

"So... you murdered your mommy." Kai drawled, strolling over to sit on the opposite side of the table to a startled Jerome.

 

"I don't know what-"

 

"You don't need to pretend, don't worry, nobody is behind there." Kai cut him off, jerking his head towards the one way mirror.

 

"Well you know what mothers are like, she just wouldn't stop nagging. And I'm like fine mom, be a whore, be a drunken whore even, but don't be a nagging, drunken, whore. Ya know?" Jerome burst into sinister laughter.

 

"You're crazy, shocking." Kai mockingly rolled his eyes with a smirk once Jerome finished laughing.

 

"You're as crazy as I am, Malachai." Jerome placed his hands on the table, leaning forwards with a huge grin on his face.

 

"No, I'm a sociopath." Kai growled annoyed, moving quickly and stabbing the knife into Jerome's hand. As the blade went into his hand, Jerome looked at it wide eyed before giggling manically.

 

"And I don't like being called Malachai." The look Kai gave Jerome could cause any grown man flee in fear, but Jerome simply laughed louder.

 

"So, who'd you kill?" Jerome spoke with humour, no trace of pain on his face as he sat back, his hand still pinned to the table. 

 

"My family, I tied them all up and burnt them all alive." Kai grinned, looking into the distance as he remembered the night.

 

"Ooooh" Jerome visibly lit up, his grin widening to an impossible size.

 

"I was always the abomination of the family, the bad son. Hey they treated me like a monster, I simply acted like they wanted." Kai shrugged, "who names a kid Malachai? It's like they expected me to be evil."

 

"You gonna let me outta here? We could have sooo much fun together." 

 

"Where's the fun in letting you escape? You'll get sent to Arkham, come find me when you get out, ginger. I've heard great things about Arkham, you'll fit right in." Kai grinned, getting up to leave when Jerome sarcastically called his name.

 

"I think you forgot something." He tilted his head at the knife in his hand, yanking t out without flinching and handing it over to Kai.

 

"I'll find you when I get out, Kai. It's gonna be so fun." Jerome grinned darkly, his voice taking on a threatening edge as he giggled.

 

"I look forward to it." Slamming the door behind him, Kai walked out of the GCPD, feeling entertained for the first time in two years. 

 

He would see Jerome again, he knew it. 

 

Whistling a tune cheerily, he walked down the street as he made a decision.

 

Maybe he would stay in Gotham for awhile longer.


	30. Jerome and Jeremiah x Reader - No Morals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see young Keanu Reeves (Constantine 2005) as Y/N Wayne.

Raking his hand through his wild hair, he stood from the bed, pulling his trousers on before leaving the room. He could hear the phone ringing, it had already rang twice and it wouldn't stop so he groaned annoyed and decided to just get it.

 

"What?" His voice was clearly annoyed, snapping at the person on the other side of the phone.

 

"Apologies, master Y/N, but you said to call you if anything happened to master Bruce." His blood ran cold, his grip on the phone tightening as Alfred spoke.

 

"What's wrong with Bruce?" The annoyance was gone from his voice, his tone turning cold.

 

"I'm afraid Jerome Valeska has him sir, turn on the news."

 

Gritting his teeth, he turned on the tv, watching as Bruce was made to sit on a stage next to Jerome and who he was assuming was his twin brother. Hanging up the phone, not bothering to speak, slammed the tv remote down, cracking it slightly. Storming into the bedroom, he yanked his shirt from the floor, buttoning it up. The noise startled the man in bed awake, he looked around confused before his gaze fell on Y/N seductively.

 

"Out." Y/N glared at the naked man, pointing to the door.

 

"Wha-" The man frowned confused. 

 

"OUT." The man scampered out of the room, grabbing his clothes and Y/N could hear his front door slam shut.

 

"Oh Bruce, what trouble are you in now."

 

 

 

 

 

 

The loud roar of a motorcycle engine cut through the crowd, Jerome's speech being cut short as a black motorcycle sped through the crowd, halting ten feet from the stage. The panicked crowd backed away nervously as a man calmly stood from the bike, Jerome standing curiously. He could hear the GCPD start to question who the man was. 

 

Removing his helmet, he threw it to the ground as he shook his hair out with a cigarette between his pale lips. 

 

"Who the hell are you?" Jerome laughed, pointing his gun at the newcomer.

 

"Y/N! Leave!" Bruce's startled cry caused Jerome to whip around to look at him in confusion. When he turned back around to look at Y/N, he was pointing his own gun at Jerome's head with a blank look.

 

"Let Bruce go and maybe I won't shoot you." Jeremiah watched with wide eyes, he couldn't help but admire this man who was so easily standing up to his brother. His eyes were drawn to his mouth, marvelling at how the cigarette moved along with his lips as he spoke. 

 

"What are you doing?!" Bruce struggled against his restraints, one of Jerome's followers pinning him down.

 

"Dead mans trigger. You can't shoot me." Jerome laughed, waving his hand in the air to show the trigger.

 

"Who are you?" Jerome tilted his head, studying the man.

 

He took a deep inhale of the cigarette, slowly exhaling it before dropping the stick to the ground as he pointed the gun at Jeremiah instead. "Y/N Wayne, and I may not be able to shoot you, but I can certainly shoot your brother and I get the feeling you'd rather do that yourself. So you can hand Brucie over and I'll even leave the rest of the hostages for you, cause I'm nice."

 

"You wouldn't." Jerome had started laughing manically when he revealed who he was, however it abruptly stopped when Y/N finished speaking.

 

"Try me." His expression was unwavering, he could hear GCPD drawing their guns at him but he remained unbothered, not breaking eye contact with Jerome.

 

"Please, just stop. I'm okay! Please." Bruce pleaded desperately, glancing at a perplexed Jeremiah before looking back at his brother who stood in a stare down with Jerome. 

 

"You're okay with being a hostage?" Y/N broke the eye contact to look at Bruce, eyebrow raised in disbelief.

 

"Put down the gun." Rolling his eyes at the voice behind him, he glanced at Jerome before sighing and pocketing the weapon annoyed.

 

"It's your life brother, who am I to stop you from ending it? And to think I left my company to come help you." Shaking his head, he let his arms be restrained by detective Gordon.

 

Jerome smirked, holding out the trigger as he spoke, "ah , ah, ah, detective. Might wanna let our guest come on up here, a big ole family reunion."

 

Gordon reluctantly released the man as Bruce protested, letting him confidently walk onto the stage. Grabbing an empty chair he lazily sat next to Bruce, Jerome giggling as he watched him walk onto the stage like he owned it.

 

"I wouldn't." Y/N spoke up when one of the clown followers tried to put a bomb collar around his neck, Jerome simply waving the follower off amused.

 

"So Y/N," Jerome drawled his name out as he sat in front of Y/N, studying him, "so willing to shoot someone. Brucie, how do you feel bout that?" Jerome mockingly turned to Bruce who looked away ashamed. 

 

"Benefits of having no morals and a very low empathy." Y/N snarked, leaning forward so that he was face to face with Jerome. They both stared, daring the other to do something before Jerome laughed and moved back.

 

"I like you!"

 

Jerome returned to taunting Jeremiah about how they were the same, cutting his restraints and handing him a pocket knife.

 

"Take you best shot."

 

Jeremiah growled with rage, screaming as he darted up to attack Jerome only to be punched straight in the face as Jerome burst out laughing. Y/N raised his eyebrow, seeing the pure rage and insanity in Jeremiah's eyes for a brief second. 

 

"Sorry to break up you sibling squabble, but is there a point to this? I'm getting kinda bored." Bruce mouthed for Y/N to shut up but he ignored him, addressing Jerome as he walked back over to him. 

 

Before Jerome could answer, gun shots went off causing them to look up to see the Jerome's snipers dead and Gordon running to the stage with his gun.

 

"Whoops." Y/N muttered sarcastically as he tripped Jerome, stopping him from running and causing him to get shot in the shoulder by Gordon. He straightened his tie as he watched Jerome run off with Gordon hot on his heels.

 

Knowing the police would most likely want to talk to him and arrest him after his little show, he stood from the chair. Walking to Bruce, he ruffled his hair with a grin.

 

"There ya go, baby brother." Taking the discarded pocket knife from the ground, he cut the tie restraining Bruce who immediately went to help the other hostages without acknowledging Y/N, causing him to roll his eyes. 

 

"Would you have done it? Shot me?" Jeremiah coughed, sitting up from the ground, stopping Y/N in his place as he went to leave the stage.

 

"Of course I would have." Y/N grinned at him, mockingly blowing him a kiss goodbye before he left, jumping onto his motorcycle and speeding away.

 

Jeremiah watched him leave, a mix of insanity and obsession overtaking him as he stared at the oldest Wayne, he knew that he would have to see him again.

 

 

Flopping down into his bed, a glass of alcohol in his hand, Y/N stared at the ceiling as he fell into a blissful sleep. He was oblivious to the gift Jerome had left Jeremiah, he was oblivious to the grin overtaking Jeremiah's face as he planned and plotted. 

 

He was oblivious of the impact he had left on the Valeska twins.


	31. Jeremiah x Reader - Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - This is the first season 5 fic I've wrote because i have had trouble watching the season but I've recently bought it and now I'm making my way through it. Ive just watched Ace Chemical and it was too good!
> 
> Reader is a werewolf type in this fanfic.

“Is there anything else? I have to get every detail exactly right, this day has to be perfect.” Jeremiah drawled, taking a sip of champagne as he waited for Alfred to speak. Leaning back into the sofa, he had to admire Jarvis Tetch and his handiwork. 

“Oh yes, how could I forget Master Jeremiah, Miss Y/N was there on the morning before they left for the cinema. The Waynes allowed her to eat dinner with them.” Alfred voice was calm, collected, as if he wasn’t speaking with one of his worst enemies.

“Y/N? Explain.” Sitting up slightly, Jeremiah narrowed his eyes, not happy with the new opponent in his spotless plan.

“Y/N Wayne, Sir. She is Master Bruce’s cousin, she has been locked up since she tried to murder Master Bruce’s mother .” Jeremiah could see Alfred try to fight against the hypnosis, the struggle showing in his eyes which made him curious as to what he was trying to hide.

“And where is this Y/N Wayne?” 

“Downstairs, in her room, sir.” The British Butler nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen.

“Show me.” Jeremiah snarled the words out, standing from the chair and moving to follow the man out of the room. 

 

 

Bright golden eyes snapped open, the sound of the hidden door opening waking her from her sleep. Jumping up so that she was crouching on her bed, she glared at the steel door. Sniffing the air, she identified Alfred and another man which she didn’t know, he smelled of blood and coffee, an odd mix which she found she liked quite a lot. She never had visitor’s, the idea of some one new caused a grin to form on her parched lips.

 

Stepping through the hatch, Jeremiah gestured for Alfred to wait on the stairs as he descended, coming across a sturdy, steel door, raising an eyebrow he calmly undid the multiple locks, pushing the door wipe open. Upon seeing the content of the room, he giggled before stepping inside.

 

“Who are you?” She literally growled the words, her unnatural eyes flitting from the man to the open door. Rushing forwards to try and escape, she gasped and fell backwards as the chain around her ankle stopped her movement.

“And what do we have here? Little Brucie has someone chained up.” Jeremiah’s words were taunting as he slowly walked up to be inches away from the chained girl, a manic look in his own unnatural eyes.

“You’re a friend of Bruce?” Y/N asked the question, her lip curling with disgust.

 

"You could say that, heh. Now why would you be down here?"

 

"Because they can't control me." At this she growled, baring razor sharp canines as her eyes glowed. 

 

Jeremiah paused at this, nearly jumping back but holding his place as he studied her, his grin growing steadily. 

 

"My name's Jeremiah Valeska. I heard you tried to kill Brucie's mommy?"

 

"She deserved it. Treat someone like a monster for long enough and they become one."

 

"Do tell." Y/N watched in shock as he walked into her line of reach, sitting down on her ratty bed and taking a sip from his champagne, gesturing for her to continue. It bewildered her that he would come within such distance of her, he was either mad or fearless, or both. She liked it. 

 

"My...gifts...showed when I was young, I'd been living with Martha and Thomas since my mother, Martha's sister, died. They...wouldn't let me leave the house, wouldn't let me out to see my one and kept me cordoned off from the world," she paused, a tear falling fro her eye which she angrily wiped away, Jeremiah sat patiently listening.

 

"They treated me as if I was their pet! So, I simply bit back and apparently they weren't too pleased to find Martha near death with me ginning over her with a bloody smile."she grinned, turning around to face him, expecting to see a look of fear in his eyes. Turning, she saw he had a look of upstanding in his eyes, no fear to be seen, before the emotion was quickly wiped away to a grin.

 

"Hmm...you could get out? I'm sure Alfred has the key and I'm willing to bet that you being there will make the day complete. I do love family reunions." 

 

"What day?" At her question, he grinned madly, a small laugh slipping past his lips before he began to speak. He had no idea why he was telling her his plan, but he assumed it was because he felt he could trust her not to mess it up, she seemed to hate Bruce. Truthfully, he sympathised with her, he too had been locked away all his life. He refused to admit this weakness however, simply assuring himself she was as asset he could use. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sitting down at the dinner table, Jeremiah grinned at an uncomfortable Bruce whilst Alfred set to making food and the replicas of the Wayne's sat the end of the table. There was one seat left.

 

"I have another surprise for you Bruce, it wouldn't really be a family reunion without all the family, would it?" Bruce looked up startled at the words, dread setting in his stomach.

 

"Wha-" Bruce was cut off as the energetic girl jumped into the seat in front of Jeremiah, smiling at Bruce.

 

"Hi Bruce! Nice to see you again." She wanted to jump across the table and tear out his that, but held herself still as she though back on what Jeremiah had told her about the plan.

 

"You let her out?!" The amount of hate directed towards Jeremiah in this sentence caused her to frown.

 

"Of course he let me out, Jeremiah is nice." She giggled, a slight purr behind her words as she smiled at Jeremiah. 

 

"You had dinner with her before you went to the theatre with your parents, did you not Bruce? She has to be here." Jeremiah turned to Bruce, tilting his head before Alfred walked to the table, placing a sandwich before Jeremiah and a plate of raw steak in front of Y/N.

 

"Your cousin is quite exquisite isn't she?" Jeremiah laughed in delight as she ate the raw meat hungrily whilst Bruce almost gagged.

 

"She's a monster, like you."

 

Y/N growled at his words, jumping up, Jeremiah quick to restrain her before she could leap at Bruce. Wrapping his arms around her stomach, he pulled her to his chest to stop her lunging at Bruce, ignoring her growls and snarls. He could feel dagger sharp nails dig into his arms as he held her, but he didn't care.

 

"Now, now, we don't want to say things like that do we?"Jeremiah grinned pointedly at Bruce who looked fearful at Y/N who was settling in Jeremiah's arms. She frowned confused as to why she was calming down so easily, Jeremiah had a strange effect on her that she simply couldn't understand. 

 

"We're not monsters, Bruce. You don't see it yet, but you will."

 

"I'll never be like you." Bruce spat at Jeremiah angrily, his face red with frustration.

 

Jeremiah rolled his eyes at Bruce, pausing in confusion as he felt a vibration and a purring sound, looking down to see Y/N nuzzling his neck with the top of her head, like a cat would. He giggled as he spoke, "I think she likes me."

 

"She's just insane." Bruce narrowed his eyes, Jeremiah was enjoying this whole situation way to much.

 

"I am still here you know, Brucie?" Y/N mock pouted, refusing to leave Jeremiah's arms, he was too warm and comfortable. 

 

"I'm sorry to cut tonight short, but your parents and I have a very important date with destiny." Jeremiah paused, watching the Wayne replicas leave the room, "I think I'll take Y/N with me."

 

Y/N grinned in delight when Jeremiah grabbed her hand, pulling her from the room as Bruce shouted after them.

 

"Jeremiah! Jeremiah!"

 

"You might want to find your faithful butler and leave...quickly." Jeremiah grinned, activating the bombs around the house before darting away with Y/N, leaving a startled Bruce in their wake.

Y/N giggled, leaning into Jeremiah's arm as they left the mansion through the tunnel, she was finally escaping and it felt good. Jeremiah was like a breathe of fresh air for her and she wasn't planning on letting him go. 

 

Jeremiah grinned, looking down at the beauty on his arm, he had a new ally. He chose to ignore the strange feelings he had about her, pushing them away as they slipped away into the night to complete the rest of the plan.

 

Both laughing as the mansion, her prison, exploded in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I really like this idea so I'm thinking of doing the same character but with Jerome, would people want that?


End file.
